


Heart of a Beast

by Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark, Dubious Consent, Eren and Levi are both stubborn, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Monsters, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Shape Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tribal, War, abusive with good intentions, cannibalistic elements, elements of non-con, titan shifters are shape shifting creatures, usually topping Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where titans don't exist, the military branches still rule the entirety of the empire which has extended its hold from coast to coast. However, with a corrupt government and a world of walls, the Survey Corp feel utterly trapped and with tensions rising between the different branches. An expedition has been granted, sending the Corps into the sea to look for distant lands to conquer and to remove their threat of attempting an uprising. </p><p>The Corps are unaware that they would soon be landing in a land of monsters more terrifying than the governmental pigs and corruption that exist in humanity. Various kinds of monstrous flesh hungry monsters that can crawl along the ground, swim, or fly; twisted, demented, horrific looking beings, everything seems to want a piece of human flesh...</p><p>But then there are the alpha predators, the versipellis, disturbing shape shifting creatures controlled by a pack mindset. One such creature runs into Levi, and decides to take him for a mate. No matter his protests, Levi is dragged into the world of monsters, but he sure as hell is not going to go without a fight, particularly to this brat of a creature.</p><p>Re-written and edited as of 5/17/17 along with a new chapter 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sail Away

It had been a long and grueling journey, but the fight to obtain the right to take this trip in the first place was even more so. It had taken years to set this plan in motion, it was difficult to gain the funds, ships, and weaponry that served as their means for survival. There had been so much in their way, the Military Police, the King, and so many other problems. The most daunting task had actually been overcoming the Wall cultists. 

A shudder almost ran down the dark-haired man's spine as he remembered those particular fanatics, the crazy fuckers, they are had even tried to throw new ropes onto the ships to try and stop their departure. All the while screaming that to leave the land and the walls was certain death. 

Honestly, it was a blessing to just have the chance to never hear those strange hymns and chants ever again. 

The sounds of creaking and groaning wood from the waves lashing at the sides of the decently sized fleet of vessels had become a familiar noise as they cut through the water. White sails proudly decorated with a shield and two different colored wings, one white and the other dark blue, overlaying one another. A total of five ships, packed to the bursting point with food, supplies, horses, maps, cannons and other weapons. The Survey Corps was, in itself, a small army. 

Which was probably why the king decided to let them go on this adventure in the end. There was, after all, no guarantee that any of them would come back alive. Removing the Survey Corps from the country allowed the other two military branches to control the area without the threat of idealistic thoughts corrupting the 'peace' they had worked so hard to create through long decades of war and bloodshed.

Well, that was fucking dandy for most of the men and women that now called the ships home. All of them wanted a chance to explore the world. To make an escape from the high defensive walls that had defended the main cities for so long. Those towering behemoths were supposed to be a symbol of strength, but to the short man lounging in the crow’s nest, they had seemed more like convenient pens for humanity. The entire land was controlled by the king and was relatively peaceful now that the wars had ended and every other prefecture was absorbed into the kingdom. 

The quiet and lack of bloodshed was nice and all, but so many of the former soldiers hungered for more. To return to the days of exploring distant lands and feel the thrill of not knowing what would come next. 

Erwin had the bright idea of suggesting they start moving across the sea. They had imports coming in from distant lands, but what if there was more out there? If everything had already been discovered then the world they lived in was despairingly small. It was this question that nagged at the back of the minds of most of the Corps as they lived like animals in cages, only let out of them to fight and enforce the law.

So, here they were, sailing to nowhere as the sun beat down on them and warmed their skin.

Soft songs were heard from the other boats as they crossed each other, laughter, smiles, games, it was all so alive and the words always honest. Perhaps, too much so in the case of some people. The warmth that was not from the air was almost palatable as these humans had fought and trained beside one another for years. It felt like one wanted to breathe the serene scene into their lungs, holding it there for as long as possible before being forced to let it out, only to suck it inside once more. 

When they did reach land, if they ever did, the higher-ups knew it better be before they ran out of food or else this atmosphere would rapidly change. They had been out on the sea now for exactly one month, three weeks, four days, and thirteen hours. Still, the morale was strong and showed no signs of dropping. 

It was surprising, this human resilience towards the dark uncertainty.

One of the reasons that the group was in such good shape was that the disease and filth that usually existed on ships was under strict control. Every day cleaning took place and surveys were taken of the stores and every other week the soldiers were given a health evaluation. 

It was all done under the watchful eyes of four major individuals. 

There was himself, a terrifying, but rather short man known as the Lance Corporal, Levi. The title of the strongest soldier had been granted to him and the other soldiers both respected and almost pissed their pants in his presence. He wasn’t one to take shit from anyone and was not afraid to tell you exactly what he was thinking. While crass, his disgusting sense of humor served as the entertainment of many. 

The morale was the job of their leader, Erwin Smith, charismatic and bright as the sun. The commander was a strategic genius and had hundreds of battles under his belt. The heading and route they took was his alone to decide, the rest of the Corps would follow without protest. His bushy brows were still one of Levi’s favorite things to insult and in turn Erwin would knock his standards of cleanliness and shit jokes. 

The rather eccentric Hange Zoe, was the head of the team of doctors and researchers in the group. The brown-haired woman was much more excited by the prospect of new plant and animal discoveries and their reactions to humans, so her focus on the group sometimes was pushed to an afterthought. Her skill and brilliance could not be dismissed though, she was the one that enjoyed harassing Levi the most. Despite his threats of bodily harm, Levi never hurt the wacky scientist, at least not permanently. 

Finally, there was Mike Zacharias, the tallest goddamn man that Levi had ever met. While quiet, he was strong and versatile, add quick to pick command whenever there was a need. He had a strange habit of sniffing people, but Levi supposed that no one was perfect. There were others that were highly trusted that were scattered about to listen and help weed out any issues before they could simmer, let alone reach a boil.

It all seemed almost too good to be true, maybe it was, and perhaps they were going to sail off the edge of the world like some of those crazy cultists screamed they were when they departed. Levi wasn’t sure as he looked up towards the blue sky. 

The crow’s nest, was Levi’s favorite place aboard the ship, able to look upon the rolling waves and keep an eye anything on the ship or otherwise that was interesting. He was supposed to be on the lookout for any sign of land. However, his gaze was quickly and incessantly drawn to any bird that flew into his field of vision. If he had wings like them… he could go wherever he wanted, to escape completely from the shitty past that continued to stain his skin.

While this ship was a vehicle to escape one prison which was the land, here Levi was trapped on all sides again, this time by water. Once they reached land, Levi would still be trapped in a way, staying by the sides of his comrades and having to protect them. Sometimes, he wished he could simply cut the ties with a simple sweep of his sword. But those damn threads of friendship, companionship, loyalty, and fear, all had pierced into his, rumored, frigid heart. He was tied to the rest of humanity by them.

Levi's musing was becoming far too depressing he decided, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts as he turned his eyes back towards the sea, drawing the scope from his bag to search for any sign of brown, green, yellow, or any color that was not fucking blue. 

It could be a dull task, checking the surrounding endless stretches of water for hours at a time. First to the left, then to the right, repeat, repeat, repeat, a shitty, monotonous job that was like a particularly unfulfilling time in the crapper. 

Levi was about to put the scope down when he saw it, towering up towards the clouds. Dark, triangular masses sprouting out of dark rocks and large trees. Mountains.

Pale fingers move towards the chain of the large bell attached to the mast, it was only once he missed grabbing it two times that Levi realized that he was shaking. It gave him pause, slowly he lifted the scope back up to look towards the land, something was… off. 

The thick forest, he couldn’t see anything past it. Just darkness and unfriendly branches reaching out like grasping fingers as if trying to draw in any passerby, the tops speared towards the heavens like they wanted to pierce straight through. Something cold and hard, like a bullet, seemed to fall into his gut. Inside of Levi’s head there was something screaming that mankind wasn’t welcome in that place.

His fingers started to fall from the chain. They could pass by the land, find something better, and all he had to do was not make the announcement. To not ring the damn bell, but just as he was deciding to let it be, clanging sounded in his ears. Head whipping to the left Levi looked out towards the ship closest to them. 

A young man probably only around seventeen or eighteen was ringing his own bell, tugging and shaking the chain almost in a frenzy. He could be older or younger than that, Levi didn’t fucking know or care anyway. They were all brats to him. The youth had lighter hair on top and darker hair on the bottom of his undercut, Levi couldn’t really remember the little shit’s name, but that didn’t matter, all he knew was that he hated him. Even more so as the teenager excitedly pointed out to the water while grinning towards Levi. His excitement obviously overcoming his usual fear under the corporal’s glare. 

Drawing in a hissing breath through clenched teeth Levi jerked his hand letting the bell clang, joining in the rest of the calls that had started to sound from the rest of the small fleet. There was a small creak behind him, announcing Erwin’s arrival. The smaller man didn’t bother to turn around to face him, simply handing over the scope and silently pointing towards the direction of the stretch of land.

The commander chuckled softly as he drew the scope away from his eye, though his smile was bright and happy, the relief that soaked his voice made Levi realize for the first time how stressed Erwin was to provide a destination for the rest of the group. How much fear was actually locked inside that heart? It was a question Levi had wondered many times since he had met the man, being forced to grow close to him when he was put under his command after being 'enlisted' into the ranks of the Survey Corps. 

Different shades of blue met, but the hope and determination in the less grey pair made Levi keep his mouth shut. He suddenly didn’t feel that he had the right to take away that spark with his strange suspicions. They were stupid, unfounded, and just a gut feeling, though it was by following the command of those sensations that had saved his life many times before. 

Still Levi squashed them down like bugs under his boot…. 

Disgusting.

“Let’s return to the deck, we’ll have to set up a meeting with the leaders of the other boats to decide whether to land the ships or to stay off and longboat in.” Erwin announced, voice booming down the crow’s nest as a small cheer rose from the others. The blond descended the rungs of the ladder, but Levi took an alternate route. 

Shooting off the hooks from the gear wrapped around his form, the short moment of free-fall was familiar and welcome before Levi was tugged upwards just before he could crash into the wood below. Already the other leaders were using their own 3D maneuver gear to land on the main ship. Grins and smirks of victory were spread all around, but Levi’s face remained unchanged.

The feeling that this was a mistake would not leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright first chapter, hope you all enjoyed, if you did please leave a comment with your thoughts, it helps motivate me to write!


	2. Big Ass Trees, First Contact

It was decided that the ships would be anchored away from the land as a precaution against hostile natives and temperamental weather; they did not want to risk becoming beached if the sea turned against them. Several groups had been chosen to be the explorers of the land before they allowed the rest to come ashore. The leaders of the groups were hand-picked by Erwin and Levi, sinking their faith into the people they had personally trained and worked with for years. 

The Lance Corporal’s Special Operation Squad: Petra, Auruo, Gunter, and Erd would each be heading a group of their own. It was also decided that Levi would go along, but he would be working as a go-between the groups, as he was the fastest and the most skilled member of the Corps. Erwin had liked to use Levi almost like propaganda, often telling new recruits that he thought Levi was worth an entire brigade of soldiers. Levi had personally, never carded for those idolizing looks. All the raven wanted was the make sure as many people survived whatever shithole they found themselves in. 

Each person held a compass, a small pack of food, extra cans of gas, water, medical kits, and other provisional items in the case that something went wrong. The weight of it all on their shoulders was a reminder that none of them knew what they would be faced with inside of the darkness made by the thick brush.

Against Erwin’s warning, Levi had declared that he would be acting not only as a messenger, but would also explore on his own. It was agreed that all the groups would return before night fell. No one wanted to know just how much darker the forest would become once the sun no longer tried to breech the thick canopy of branches.

Well, Hange did, but she was being forced to stay behind in case she was needed if a group came back with injuries. 

The groups stomped their way through the white sand of the beach and towards the giants that were these shitty big ass trees. Levi spared as glance about the four groups standing on either side of him, giving a short nod to his squad before squeezing the trigger, hugging the lower branches to keep an eye on both above and below. 

As he was swallowed from sight, it felt like he was entering a completely different world.

…

The forest was surprisingly loud once one broke through the tree line, calls of birds rung throughout and sounded far too cheery for Levi’s taste. There was the knocking on the trunks of trees from various sorts of animals, at least that was what Levi assumed as he caught sight of squirrels, rabbits, foxes, deer, and a large assortment of other typical forest life. Wide, tiny eyes would turn towards him when he swept through on the 3D maneuver gear; however, none of the creatures turned tail or ran to escape his presence.

There could be many different reasons for this and as Levi landed on one of the huge branches to rest for a moment, his best guess was that these usually prey animals had never encountered a human before. At the moment, they had no reason to fear him even with the glittering metal pieces that were his blades and the flare gun strapped to his waist.

He had just finished checking up on each of the teams and was now once again on his own. Most likely it would take at least half an hour for anyone to come to his aid. The thought made a soft sigh leave his lips, he had enough field training both before and as part of the military that he could handle most wounds by himself.

Though the atmosphere in the forest was surprisingly peaceful, Levi found that he still couldn’t shake off the odd sense of unease that clung to him from the moment that he spotted this new land. He should get over it, but it was far more easily said than done. Levi tried to distract himself from the feeling as he prepared the hooks again after making sure that the ends were not clogged or dulled from the constant use.

Another pull towards the next giant ass tree and then the next. This land, what could the Corps bring out of it, or, if they decided to report back, the Sina Empire. What could they do to ruin this clean, raw environment? 

Erwin had never given a definite answer to either Levi nor the rest of the group on whether or not they would actually return to the world of walls. Levi had a suspicion that Erwin had no intention of returning to the main land. With all the risks that were already in place with taking this adventure, most had said their final goodbyes to their loved one before departing. 

Briefly Levi pondered what that must feel like, to leave those you cared about willingly for the hope of freedom. He had never had to make that choice. 

No, the precious ones he would have missed were either in the grave since long ago or tagging along for this crazy ride into unknowns. If they didn't return, would they try to make this land was livable, to start a colony here? Or would they depart again to search for more people and perhaps someplace better? 

There were so many questions and possibilities, Levi would have felt that he was drowning in them. Maybe he would, if he had an actual choice in what the final decision was.

Sure, Erwin respected his opinion and asked for his advice from time to time, but in the end, it was the blond commander and the will of the majority that would chart out the fate of them all. Still, he would rather be living this way than in the squalor and corrupt environment of the empire. 

His mind offered a snarky little idea, maybe if they gathered enough people from another land they could return to the walls, just to make a point by tearing them down. Oh, would those pigs be surprised.

Levi had a bad habit of letting his thoughts become a little too snarky, a little too pessimistic, and a little too realistic. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t have a sense of humor or a little bit of hope that his life would gather some kind of worth in the end. If he didn’t believe that, then he would have bit the bullet long ago… In more ways than one.

Perhaps traveling for so long on the sea and being left alone to his thoughts too often had dulled his senses. 

Or they had been tempered just enough, as Levi realized that the forest had gone completely silent around him. How long ago had this change occurred? The hair on the back of his neck rose as he quickly landed on another branch, pressing his back against the trunk for protection as he looked around for the cause of the disturbance. His own breathing was quiet as he focused, eyes darting about the forest floor, nothing seemed to be moving. Not even a rabbit from the looks of it.

This feeling was very familiar to him, he was being stalked, but by what he wasn’t sure of yet as he listened. Then he felt it just a drop of something wet landing on top of his head. Above?!  
Levi jerked his head upward and honestly, for a few seconds he was so stunned by the creature before him, completely unable to move. 

Only a meter above him crouched this… thing. 

‘Monster,’ was the only thing his mind supplied as he took in the grotesque figure. It was probably the size of an average man. The tan skin of it leathery like some lizard. The limbs looked like that of a monkey as the arms were much too long for the length of its body. But the legs almost ridiculously short. A long tail whipped about behind it. Each appendage was ended by sickle-like claws that curled outward. Currently they were dug deep into the wood to anchor the beast into the tree.

The head, dome shape and bald, four slits that ran across where one would assume eyes to be. There were small holes for the ears and nose of the beast. The most terrifying feature however, had to be the gaping mouth. It was oval in space, filled with sharp jagged teeth and a tongue probably the length of Levi’s arm hanging out of it, it was wiggling in the air, dripping with clear saliva.

What the ever-loving fuck?! 

The monster surged forward, forcing the human to act if he didn’t wish to meet those vicious claws. Levi threw himself over the side of the branch, the chittering cries announcing the predator’s annoyance at his fleeing. Those few moments of free-fall were all he had to collect himself as he shot the hooks into another tree, by some miracle he didn’t meet another branch or the ground as he was slingshot back into the air.

The best option would be to retreat; after all he didn’t have the slightest idea of how to fight this thing… But, that foul piece of shit, which it certainly smelled like, had drooled on him. Also, if he didn’t get rid of it now, some other human might wind up on its menu.

The thing was already leaping at him again by the time that Levi drew his blades, the sound of claws meeting metal ringing through the air as the horrid mouth opened and closed hungrily as the smaller man pushed it away again. Quickly switching the grip on his blades, he swung at the beast full force, determined to cut it clean through as his gear pulled him once more to the side.

He was met with disappointment as the claws managed to protect the main body, though Levi managed to slice into its upper shoulder and hack off two or three of those claw-tipped fingers. Vibrant red blood seemed to almost drift in the air before Levi's eyes for a few seconds before the battle continued.

The bloodshed only made the thing more determined as it rushed again at him. Levi had been expecting another sweep of the claws, but no, the beast had tackled him full force in mid-air. A few of the claws dug into his sides and upper thighs as it grappled to get a hold of its squirming prey.

Levi was kicking and swinging, trying to rip free when he felt and heard it. A snap and metallic twang, the next moment they were falling. The wires had broken and they were plummeting down towards the ground. It had to be a second or third story drop. It could very well kill him, and the creature seemed to think that the fall could also end its own life for it suddenly let go of the human to leap towards a tree.

Levi didn’t want to be some splatter on the forest floor that the thing would happily slurp up. The pain in his side flared, no doubt there was a horribly deep gouge made by deadly claws, but he forced himself to move. His arms reached out, digging the blades into the trunk of a nearby tree. 

Instead of just sticking the blades only continued to slide through the surprisingly soft wood, cleaving a path straight down the length of the trunk, though it thankfully was slowing him down just slightly. He was almost beginning to hope that he would survive this.

Then again, luck never really was in his favor, something caught on the blades, first one snapping in half, and then the other, leaving Levi to crash into the ground on his own. The world went black for a few moments before it struggled back into focus. What do you know? It looked like he had survived the fall.

Groaning, Levi forced his body to sit up, bruised and battered, the wound on his side was bleeding heavily, but maybe it wasn’t as bad as it seemed if he could treat it. Then there was that damned chittering sound, like rustling dry leaves and pebbles in a glass cup. It almost sounded like laughing.

Levi forced his gaze forward, eyes narrowed in pain and disbelief as the creature crouched a few meters before him. Blood was oozing out its own wounds but it didn't seem to be the least bit concerned. Fuck, no swords, injured, no maneuver gear, he had the flare gun...

The gun! 

His hand snapped to side of his belt, only to be met with an empty hook where it once laid. Levi’s gaze flickered to the side as he caught a glint of metal. Probably only two feet away, rest the weapon. However, it was highly unlikely that he would be able to grab it before the creature was upon him. He was doomed, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to go without a fight. Nails digging into the grass Levi slowly forced himself to stand. Teetering on his feet as he fought for balance through the pain, he had been through worse.

Maybe he would be lucky, but didn't he just realize that that particular trait seemed to always abandon him? 

Levi could at least hope to break a few of its bones before he was gutted. Drool continued to drop out of the thing’s mouth. Its pace towards him was leisurely, seeming to understand that its prey was about to make a last stand. Now only a few feet separated them from each other and the leathery skin bulged out awkwardly over the muscles as it drew itself up for a pounce. Ready to rip out Levi’s throat.

The next moment something much bigger crashed into the small clearing, descending on the creature with an eerie howl. 

There was a scramble of brown fur, white leathery skin, and way too many teeth. Then the chittering sound stopped abruptly, replaced with the sympathy of harsh snaps, slick sounding slops of flesh tearing, trickling of blood flowing out of a body, and the wet glucking of rapid gulps and swallows. 

Levi found that he could not jerk away from the gory mess before him as a new monster ripped apart the other that almost ended his life.

This just couldn't be happening. What next would crawl out of this hell of a forest? Levi's heart was thudding in his ears, if he couldn’t fight against the smaller one, there was a better chance in Erwin suddenly gaining normal sized eyebrows than him surviving against this horse sized one.

In other words, Levi was fucked as a bloody, wolf-like muzzle lifted from the carcass and narrowed its odd gaze onto him. 

It seemed even that could not be normal, as one gold and one bluish green cat-like eye zeroed in on the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, it's been a while since I wrote a story by myself, it feels good.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please comment and tell me your thoughts, also the shifters are NOT werewolves just wanted to point this out, there will be a better description of them in the next chapter.


	3. That Could Have Gone Better

This new creature was, unfortunately, just as strange as the last. Which was laying in pieces at the feet of this larger beast. It had the head of a wolf, though long rabbit-like ears protruded out of its skull rather than pointed canine ones. The body was shaped similar to some giant cat, but the legs of the monster were much like the arms of the creature that had tried to kill him. A short bobby tail was curled towards the sky. 

It was like some mess of slapped together animals. 

But there wasn’t a stitch to be seen. Although Levi couldn’t define anything about this new beast as natural. Those long ears were perked up and forward to pick up any sound that the human made. Those two oddly colored eyes remained locked onto Levi even as it dipped its massive head back down to tear off another hunk of flesh from the torso of its meal.

That flare gun was still temptingly out of reach and if Levi could just grab onto it, maybe the smoke and the sound would be enough to scare this thing away. He dared to take one step towards the weapon, before freezing at the loud growl that erupted from the beast. It was a mixture of a snarl, hiss, and a sharp clicking sound that got the fucking point across. Don’t move, unless he wanted to meet his end sooner rather than later.

So, Levi sat his ass down on the ground, though it wasn’t like he had much of a choice as the blood loss made his head spin. Through blurry eyes he looked up towards the trees, searching for the metal boxes that held both the gas canisters and extra blades which had rested on his thighs before the vicious scuffle. He could spot one on a branch a couple stories above him and the other caught on some bushes splattered with blood. No doubt a mixture of his own and the monster’s. 

Blue eyes flickered back towards the beast when he realized that the sound of the other’s eating had stopped, discovering that the creature’s gaze had been following his own. It seemed to zero in on the two shiny boxes before realizing that Levi was looking at it again.

Their eyes locked for a few awkward tense seconds before the head lowered to continue its bloody feast. Hopefully, it would be too full to have Levi for dessert. 

At least the dark-haired man was blessed with having his backpack intact, pulling it carefully and slowly off, watching for any sign that he was going to piss the hungry creature off. When he wasn’t jumped or ‘growled’ at, Levi deemed it safe enough to dig into the pack for medical supplies. Sitting around bleeding to death was not something that was particularly appealing.

Looking at the cuts on his legs through the tattered remains of his pants, it didn’t look like the wounds were too deep. The fact that the previously white fabric had been practically dyed red, painted a picture more worrisome than it was. Quickly wrapping the bandages and applying pressure to stop the flow of blood, Levi made sure to tie the knots tight. His eyes were constantly shifting from looking towards the beast and fixing his wounds. It seemed the other was regarding him in the same manner.

The jagged, deep injuries on his side were a bit more of a pain in the ass to deal with. They would need stitches, which Levi didn’t think he had the time to do it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it in the past, but right now he needed to be ready to move. The best option was to simply tie more bandages about his middle, praying to whatever shitty gods that existed that he managed to get out of this. 

Hange would be more than eager to sew him back together all the while quizzing him would what had happened. It would actually be nice to see shitty glasses’ face again. 

With the final knot in place, the beast seemed to also be done with its meal, long tongue sliding out to lick away all the blood that clung to both those large shinning teeth and its stained muzzle. The carcass, Levi didn’t know if he could even define it as such anymore. Most of the flesh had been stripped away and bones scattered about, most of which seemed to be in pieces. 

The only thing that seemed to remain intact was that creepy head.

Another question flickered inside of Levi’s mind, how did this creature stumble upon them? Then again, their fight was far from quiet and the smell of blood was probably an attractant. The fact that it had ‘saved’ him just at the right time made Levi suspect that the predator had probably been stalking either Levi or the other monster for quite some time. Finally making its move when they both had been completely distracted.

The creature took a step forward, front crouched low to the ground, ears and tail straight up in the air as its nose twitched. The human didn’t give the reaction that was the usual for something facing something much larger, Levi simply glared back keeping himself firmly against the trunk of a tree. While the short man didn’t make a move to attack the monster, he certainly didn’t give off the air of defeat either.

….

Mismatched eyes looked towards the ground, large claws nudging the cut off ‘fingers’ from his previous meal. This new stranger in the forest had managed to do some major damage to the lorem ocellos. It had been a thrill to watch the small creature dance in the air without wings or claws. He had found himself infuriated when the show was put to an abrupt end by the other predator’s appearance. But he supposed he got a free meal out of it. 

The other's scent was odd and powerful, never before had he come across something like him. He presumed it was male from the scent and the structure of his chest. The biped also didn’t look to be a pup either, far from it, though it was hard to be sure. 

That new scent seemed to burn the inside of his nose. It was intoxicating, delicious, and it made the mouth water. But not just in the ‘I’m going to rip you open and eat you from the inside out’ way. No, there was something… more. This wasn’t another beast to be simply devoured. This small creature was strong, smart, and unique. To be put it simply it made him completely irresistible.

Another factor, was that this little invader was beautiful. Bright greyish blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through whatever they looked at. Just meeting his gaze sent an excited shiver through the whole body. The hair dark as the night was cropped short, then became almost fuzz all along the back of the lower half of his head and neck. However, the height of the other was hardly impressive, but he made up for it with the amount of muscle seen underneath the ripped fabric.

He held his own pretty well, but it was obvious to them both how this battle would have ended if a larger predator hadn’t intervened. So, there were some obvious drawbacks to him, a few failings. However, he could be trained more and if his body really couldn’t keep up. Well, he could be protected, horded away from all possible dangers? What would could stranger do against a falx lambo, aveo faucibus, or a cadus bulga? 

He could keep him all for himself. 

‘Mine, mine, mine,’ the thought bounced about the skull. Yes, it all made perfect sense, everyone could have what they wanted. Obviously, this smaller creature couldn’t defend himself against the many other predators in the forest. And what Eren got, well it was something that he thought he would never have a chance at. 

A mate, someone outside of his own pack or of other squabbling groups.

Moving his paws another step forward Eren was met with another glare. Good, that was good. It seemed that the other was acting just like one of his own kind when they were being courted by another from a different pack. 

One of the pair would force the other to come with him and make them join their pack. It was a long and arborous process. It was expected to be filled with violent fighting until one completely submitted. If you could overpower your potential mate consistently, then it should be obvious that you could protect them better than they could themselves. Usually it took months, after all one was forcing the other to give up their ties with their old pack. Escape attempts were common, but not so much after the first mating, since it was expected for Eren’s kind that you only took one mate in your lifetime, unless one of the pair died. It wasn’t surprising then for Eren that the other was aggressive and distrustful.

Perhaps, this form wasn’t the most inviting however. It only took a few moments of concentration before the familiar sensation of his skin stretching and then becoming tighter and bones were shifting with a chorus of snaps and pops. He realized that the world was becoming just a little bit bigger as he in turn became smaller. Hair receded; but the sharp claws and teeth remained, though they did grow smaller in size. However, their deadliness remained. 

….

Levi had been preparing himself for all kinds of attacks, knowing this could very well be the last moments of his life. Of course, he was going to pay attention to every detail. Something to be imprinted on his mind before his bones were crunched and he was completely gobbled up. What he didn’t expect was to watch this disturbing transformation of beast to… not quite a beast?

A humanoid form, towering a couple inches above Levi himself was not what he was expecting. Dark brown hair, the same color as the fur that had coated the creature just a few moments ago, now framed a tanned youthful face. The hair that topped its head wasn’t exactly normal, even from this distance Levi could see how thick it was. There were a few stray black, white, and brown feathers scattered about, but it was hard to tell if the plumes were weaved in or sprouted out of the creature’s actual skull. 

Peeking out of the hair were normal sized ears, but the tips were pointed, much like a short-eared elf from fairy tales. Too bad that’s where the similarities of the usually calm and magic using creatures and this thing ended. There was a small film of flesh behind those ears that looked rather like a fish fin, the color mirroring that of the eye closest of it. 

The hair was rather long falling to the shapeshifter’s shoulders and those wispy long dark bangs only made those odd two-colored, cat-like eyes pop out more. Underneath and in the corner of those eyes was a speckling of scales the color of the eye they were nearest. Were those little flecks of color dry like that of a snake, or were they disgustingly slimy like those of a fish? Levi wasn’t exactly keen on getting close enough to find out.

That wasn’t the end of the oddities the predator held in this new form. The body was muscled, but lean. It was hard to imagine something like this could have eaten something the size of a man only a few minutes before. How even was that mass of meat, and no doubt shit, being contained? Levi grimaced not really wanting to think about the internal working of this thing and how it took a shit. Personally, he didn’t want to see how it was done or be encountering it firsthand either. 

The torso was too long to be that of a normal person, probably having two or three extra pairs of ribs, which were easily spotted when the creature exhaled. But despite that, it didn’t look at all unhealthy. There were also those sharp teeth and claws. However, for some reason Levi couldn’t define the creature before him as revolting or ugly. Just, very different.

He, Levi assumed it was a he, was dressed in a tattered long-sleeved tan tunic shirt and dark pants. Well he could appreciate that he wasn’t naked. Levi certainly didn’t need to see that after the day he had been having so far. Just from appearance, it looked like the male was young, maybe in his very late teen years old if he was a human.

How exactly was Levi supposed to react to all of this, being face to face with something that looked rather human, but obviously was not? Why did it turn into this form, and not stay in the one that could crush his skull between his jaws? 

There were many question in Levi’s head and coupled with the blood loss it made his head ache. Honestly, he should have stopped feeling surprised by what happened next, still the raw sounding voice that came from the throat of the creature made him jerk, “Name?”

Name? The thing could speak, in Levi’s own language, and that was the first thing that he could ask? At least for the moment, the other seemed to have chosen the friendly route. If Levi followed the same, maybe he wouldn’t end up being a meal, it was worth a shot, though it really wasn’t one of his strongest traits.

“Levi,” the answer was given in the usual cold, unapproachable tone that made most of the trainees shit their pants. But the creature before him only nodded his head, a look of such concentration on his face that made the Lance Corporal want to make a joke about him looking constipated. Wisely Levi decided to hold his tongue this time.

“Levi, Levi, Levi,” Eren let the spill out of his lips as a breathy sounding chant grinning to himself, showing off his amazing chompers as he hoped that would impress the other. He pointed one lean finger to himself, “Name, Eren.” Inwardly he was frustrated by how broken his speech sounded. It would take a few more minutes for his vocal cords to completely shift back to their usual place. Still he just had to know, “What, you?”

“I’m human,” Levi was having an intelligent conversation, for the most part it seemed. Those mismatched eyes continued to stare at him and the other’s constant movement and grinning made Levi picture that if ‘Eren’ had a tail, then it would be going a mile a second. From what he saw, the creature could probably make one appear at will.

“Versipellis,” Eren answered with an almost chirp like voice, giving his own species as he edged closer towards the human. Soon there was only a few inches separating them. Carefully, cautiously he raised one hand to reach towards the bandages around Levi’s waist. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming. What Eren wasn’t expecting was a sharp smack to his hand that made him recoil. He didn’t lose his grin in the slightest, after all, Eren would have been disappointed if the other had let himself be so easily touched or approached.

Still Eren needed to get the other someplace safe. The blood-soaked clearing would only attract more predators, though Eren was sure he could dispatch any that dared to approach. It would still be an unnecessary hassle to deal with. Also, he just wanted to get the dark haired man bundled up in his den as quickly as possible. Wouldn’t Armin and the others be surprised!

“Come on, you’re hurt, let me see.” It was a perfectly reasonable request, but those blue eyes only narrowed at him in suspicion.

“And why would you want to help me?” The brat had better learn quickly that Levi didn’t appreciate him being a mister grabby-hands. He had seen where those appendages had been, inside the guts of its fellow monster. At least they didn’t look blood drenched now.

“I won’t hurt you,” Eren answered firmly, leaning forward despite the other’s warning, brushing his cheek against one of the human’s. He continued, smiling softly at the feel of smooth warm skin against his own, a rumble starting in his chest, “…Unless you make me or I have to. You’re going to be my mate so I want to help you, I’ll get you fixed up in no time.”

A yelp was ripped from the versipellis’s lips when he felt a fist collide with his right cheek, staggering a little he stared back at Levi, whose hand was still raised, more than ready to strike the brunet again. A frown appeared on Eren’s face as he huffed, eyes narrowed at the pale form, though the other had been put through hell and was heavily injured he still had a hell of a strong punch. 

“Let’s not start this here, I need to get you back and treated. Levi, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Eren knew that his tone held a slight whine to it, his head cocking slightly to the side to give the gesture more appeal, trying to show off the length of his neck. However, it seemed that the human was still far from impressed or moved by the gesture. Was he not pleasing to the human’s eyes? The thought worried him greatly, not that there was anything he could do about it.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, shit for brains, and I sure as hell am not going to be your mate,” Perhaps Levi could have been a little more careful with his phrasing, but he had a feeling big words might be lost on this half feral, and apparently horny monster. “Turn your ass around and leave me be. I can take care of myself.” 

That was a lie with the pieces of his gear either scattered far out of his reach in the trees or mangled beyond repair, but Levi wasn’t about the admit that.

“We didn’t have to do this the hard way,” Eren mumbled to himself, sighing loudly before his eyes narrowed, a low growl bubbling from his chest. He couldn’t afford to spend time and energy arguing with Levi. Best to deal with the repercussions later, that’s what he always believed. 

In the blink of an eye Eren had darted forward, one hand buried in the soft hair of the human before he forced it backwards. The solid thunk that the other’s skull made against the trunk of the tree was oddly satisfying, though that look of shock and pain wasn’t before the man fell limp. Knocked out.

“Sorry, I’ll make it up to you later, okay?” He was only met with silence as he gathered the human carefully into his arms and setting off into the trees with a grin. Things were going his way, his next task after caring for Levi’s wounds would be convincing the rest of the pack to let him keep his new mate.

Should be easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Versipellis = shape shifter  
> lorem ocellos = Shutter eyes in Latin, the name of the four slit eyed monster that Levi first encountered  
> Falx lambo = sickle tongue  
> Aveo faucibus = long throat  
> Cadus bulga = barrel belly  
> I used an online translator, not expecting these to be perfect
> 
> oh yeah, titan haired Eren
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please comment, let's me know how you all feel about this new concept


	4. Wake up, Take it in

The first thing that Levi had come to realize was that his head hurt like hell. 

The second was that he was on top of something… soft? 

Even if Levi was one of the highest-ranking officers of the Survey Corps, the living conditions on the ship were far from ideal. In his private hole in the wall of a room, he had grown far too accustomed to the shitty, lumpy mattress that could barely hold him. If he had trouble fitting on the tiny ass thing, he wondered how Erwin could even continue to function with most of his limbs hanging off the bed every night. Most of the lower ranking members of the Corps had been sleeping in hammocks. Maybe they would have been more comfortable in the long run. 

He turned his mind away from those thoughts, they weren’t important. What was important was the fact that it felt like he was laying on heavenly cloud. A soft, warm, perfect little slice of serene comfort just for him. Perhaps the best thing to do was to sink back into blissful sleep. 

It sounded like a great idea, after all, he seemed to be too tired to force his eyelids open at the world remained dark around him.

Sweet fucking Sina that hurt! Pain had suddenly stabbed through his right side. What was going on? It certainly wasn’t a fucking spider bite. He jerked, trying to get away from whatever was attacking him or strike back at the cause. 

It was then that Levi realized something disturbing, his blood suddenly running cold in his veins. He couldn’t move his hands. Why couldn’t he move his god damned hands?! A hiss ran through his teeth, the sharp pain having moved to appear again in a place only a few centimeters from the first one. Though Levi couldn’t be certain if the bout that roused him into awareness was actually the first to be inflected on his body. 

He needed to calm down, analyze his situation and figure out what the fuck was going on. It took effort to steady his breathing, but now each of Levi’s struggles were calculated as he tried to figure out his environment. 

His wrists were bound tight together with what felt like thick rope, his arms were pulled over his head, probably tied to something that was strong and heavy enough to withhold his struggles. Another stabbing pain raced up his side making him grunt in agony. The world remained dark around him prompted him to blink. 

He felt it, the small pull and resistance against his lashes. Something warm and smooth pressed hard against his forehead, nose, and temples to keep his head still and eyes blinded. that meant someone…. Or something’s hand was covering his eyes.

The memories came rushing back, the new land, the big ass trees, the monster... Or monsters it would seem.   
Eren that sneaky shape-shifting creature. Levi jerked again as he felt another stab running through him. That same area, a piercing pain and then a tug, the process continuing again and again. Was that little shit pulling out his guts, hollowing him out for whatever twisted little fantasies he held? There was only one way for him to find out.

“Eren,” While Levi’s voice was tight from pain, it was full of anger and warning. Hell could have frozen over with the chill that filled the air. However, he was only met with a low rumbling sound, the pad of a finger rubbing along his left temple, soon that all too familiar voice came into his ear.

“Hush, it’ll be over soon. Armin’s just stitching up your wounds.”

Stitches? That made sense, but that didn’t change the fact that he was currently the prisoner of some monster. He jerked again as he felt what he now assumed to be a needle slipping through his flesh again and pulling it tight together. There was also the sensation of thick soft fur against the skin of his back. Apparently Levi had lost the right to his shirt at some point.

“Easy, this is the last one,” Came that same grating, cheery voice, seconds before another tug made Levi grit his teeth. Then the pressure on his side disappeared, and Levi was blessed with sight. Eyes watering as light flood into them, forcing him to blink rapidly to try and adjust to the rather decent amount of light.

Levi’s gaze whipped about the small rocky cavern they seemed to be inside in search of a possible escape route. It looked like there were only two possible exits. What they would lead to he hadn’t the foggiest idea. The next question was if there was anything in this filthy cave that Levi could use to defend himself. 

In the center of the room was a sunken hearth, a low fire crackling contently there as it heated the whole space. An odd collection of knickknacks sat in carved out grooves in the walls, they ranged from colored and shaped stones, to bones, to little figures made from sticks, cloth, and mud. Drawings covered the walls, some looked to have been etched in charcoal, chalk, paint, and maybe even blood. Pushed against one wall was a collection of large wooden chests.

The bed that Levi was laying on was made of a tall pile of cushions and blankets made from animal pelts. Hanging from the ceiling made of short stalactites were other decorations: wooden circles with strings stretching in complicated ways, bunches of drying flowers that scented the air, pearly white animal skulls, and more pretty stones that glimmered in the firelight. The cave seemed full, but not crowded with its collection.

A small, low humming sound gathered Levi’s attention towards the small form sitting on the bed at his side. Eren having made himself comfortable by staying crouched by Levi’s head. It was another of the brunet’s kind, a versipellis, isn’t that what Eren had called himself?

If Eren appeared as strong, determined, and deadly, this one was the exact opposite. He was shorter than his counterpart with paler skin. Levi’s jaw ticked as he realized that this new brat was still probably taller than himself. Golden blond hair fell halfway down his neck, white and pale blue feathers being scattered about inside of the locks. 

Bright, calculating blue eyes stared at Levi, scales about his eyes and the fins behind his pointed ears copying the color. A baggy tan shirt and dark pants covered his form, though it only made him look smaller and frailer. The only thing that said the creature could be dangerous was the claws that tipped his fingers and the flash of sharp teeth when he spoke, though he was not addressing the human, “Eren, the others are not going to like this. He’s not one of us. They’ll make you get rid of him.”

The way that this ‘Armin’ had said that sent something crawling up Levi’s spine, that was much too final sounding for his tastes. A rumbling growl that made the human’s hair stand on end was the blond’s answer.

“He’s MINE, Armin. They’re just going to have to deal with it, I’d like to see them fight me anyway. The pack needs me if you haven’t forgotten.” 

So, it seemed that Eren was a snarky asshole like Levi himself, though the man would be lying if he said that his breath didn’t hitch slightly when those two-colored orbs flashed towards his own and then back to the blond. Whether it was from fear, respect, or maybe even a mixture of both the Levi couldn’t be sure as his kidnapper continued to speak.

“He’s not as useless as he appears.” 

Alright, Levi was going to fucking murder this brat when he got the chance, but before he could say as much Eren’s mouth marched on, “He's strong and he knows how to fight with these weird things, he was flying before Armin. Flying! Without any wings or anything. He held his own against a lorem ocellos, too!” 

An embarrassed chuckle came from the brunet’s lips, maybe it was to cover up his lie, because Levi didn’t remember that fight going the way that Eren was portraying. Last time he checked he was about to be turned into monster shit before the shape shifter showed up. 

“Anyway, if you want some proof, look at my cheek. That’s from him punching me.”

Levi’s eyes flickered to a tan cheek in question, sure enough, a blossoming of deep purple remained there. So, these things weren’t invincible, good to know. It was certainly satisfying to know that he at least left a mark on his captor. Still, Levi had to get out of here, get back to the others and warn them about the monsters that lurked inside the forest. What if the other groups had run into one of the flesh hungry creatures? How many of them could be dead right now? 

Levi had to get away, now. He wasn’t going to be forced to play a demented version of house with these brats.

“Eren that’s-,” Armin’s words were cut off as Levi's frustration of being talked about like he wasn’t in the goddamned room finally came to a head. He never was the most patient of people. “If you don’t let me go, both of you are going to get a lot worse than that.” 

Levi had been expecting to be ignored or to even get another snarky response, what he got was certainly more terrifying as Eren’s gaze snapped down on him.

Then, the shape shifter was on top of him, a snarl coming from his lips that would have made the human’s breath hitch if it wasn’t for the fact that he wasn’t able to fucking breathe at the moment. Eren was crouched over him, pinning him even more firmly to the bed as he wrapped one hand tight around Levi’s throat. His airway cut off in a painfully crushing way. 

Levi could feel that the brunet’s claws had scratched his neck. The warm blood insistently leaking over tan fingers from the new wounds. Those mismatched eyes were glowing as they met grey blue, “You. Will. Not. Threaten my pack-mates. Do you understand?” Eren’s voice was uncharacteristically low, gravely in sound like someone grinding their boot into a pebble covered road.

At first, Levi didn’t give the two creatures the reaction they wanted. Instead of immediately bending to Eren’s will he quickly sealed his mouth shut, an attempt to keep the air that was in his lungs to stay there. He would try to call Eren’s bluff; the predator had said that he wanted him, practically declaring it to the world whenever he could that the human would be HIS mate. 

That certainly meant there had to be a desire to keep Levi alive, right? Levi wondered how far could they push each other. Now was as good of time as any to find out.

It seemed all too soon that Levi’s lungs burned for air. It felt like they were shriveling up inside of his chest, leaving him hollow and aching. Fingers scrabbled against the thick rope, legs twitching but unable to move under Eren’s weight. Against Levi’s will his eyes started to water from the strain, but none of the liquid managed to escape. The whole time the beast and man’s eyes clashed in a silent battle. Neither wavering as Eren continued to add pressure onto the smaller male’s throat.

Eren’s words from before echoed in Levi’s head, ‘I won’t hurt you… Unless you make me or I have to.' Which of the two was the reason for the current situation? Was Eren punishing him because his instincts told him to or was the creature making the choice for what he saw as Levi’s own good? The lack of air was making Levi's thoughts blur. 

It was then that Levi realized that yes, the brunet would kill him if the situation was unfavorable and Levi’s behavior did not suit his needs. If he wanted to live, to have a chance at escape, for now the famous Lance Corporal, a man worth an entire brigade, would have to bow to a monstrous youth.

When the human opened his mouth, he could only offer a literally strangled answer, forcing his head to nod as much as the firm hold around his neck would allow, “Ye-Yes.” 

Despite Levi’s verbal acceptance, the look of defiance did not leave his eyes. The versipellis’ expression was doubtful, but the frantic pulse under his fingertips and the discoloration of the shorter man’s face forced him to take his word for it, least for now. Eren would make sure to have a talk with him later, in private. To lay down some firm ground rules about how Levi could act in front of other members of the pack, until he could smooth over the human’s integration into their group.

However, Levi’s actions secretly pleased Eren, he had been afraid that the other’s personality might completely change once he was brought into his home and forced to meet the other members of the pack. However, it would be better for the human to show a bit more submissiveness or a bit more tact. Levi certainly wasn’t going to gain any fans if he continued this way. 

Still the human didn’t treat Eren like he was someone special. There was caution in those eyes, along with defiance, anger, determination, and a little bit of fear. It made Eren tingle in excitement any time he thought of such a creature as his.

Levi’s only goal at the moment was to swallow as much sweet air into his lungs as possible. It almost made him feel more light-headed than the strangling as his body tried to adjust to the fact that he was finally able to breathe, that his chest could expand and contract without any hindrance. Still the weight of Eren resting on his hips was a reminder that Levi was far from safe.

Levi turned his gaze towards the form of the blond, finding that Armin hadn’t moved during the exchange. Neither to assist Eren, nor to restrain him. When the small male spoke, Levi felt the blood rush into his ears in rage as he realized there was a hint of disappointment in the other’s voice, “The others will be returning in a few hours, the sun will soon start to fall. If you are going through with this, you need to get the marking done and make sure he won’t lose his life because of short tempers.” 

This smaller shape shifter was saddened that Eren hadn’t killed him!

Only by sinking his teeth into his cheek kept Levi’s mouth in check as he watched Armin pull himself from the bed. The blond handing the brunet a roll of bandages before he disappeared through one of the entryways in the cavern, the sound of rock grinding against rock rang through the air a few seconds later. The grating sound gave off the impression that the stupid stone door was heavy as fuck. 

It was yet another problem Levi would have to face in his attempt to escape. If he ever was let out of these ropes that is.

The human was dragged out of his thoughts as something warm and wet swiped across his neck. The sound of smacking lips made Levi grimace in disgust. It was Eren’s tongue, moving to lap across the scratches on his throat that were still leaking blood. Levi dug his shoulders into the pile of pelts, trying to lift himself up and in turn knock Eren away. However, the only response he got was a small growl as other stayed in his comfortable position crouched on top of the man.

“Stop it, I’m just cleaning them,” Eren reprimanded softly, before nuzzling his head into the crook of the trapped male’s neck. His tone took a sad note, but at the same time Eren was so hopeful, “I’m really sorry about the cuts, I didn’t think that your skin would tear that easily.”

Eren rubbed his cheek against Levi’s jaw for a few seconds a low rumble echoing out of his throat, sounding almost like a cat’s purr.

“Armin’s usually not like that, he’s just worried about me because we are practically litter mates. Also, he’s the weakest member of our pack so he’s trying to figure out whether or not you are going to be above him as well. From the way you act you were the second command or some other high ranking member of your pack right?” 

Eren knew that even if Armin was the lowest ranking member of the pack, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t important. The blond usually was stuck in the caverns and dens while the others hunted. He had his own work though, cleaning, skinning kills, tanning, and sewing. The blond was the most valuable when it came to dealing with other packs and negotiations that would have probably ended in more bloodshed if not for his tactics and careful words.

Still because Armin was physically weak both Eren and Mikasa were quick to defend him. If Levi was willing to strike out at the harmless looking blond, Eren was afraid what would happen if the human decided it would be a good idea to smart mouth one of their alphas. Such as Annie, the petite blond was shorter than Levi, but she could snap your neck without breaking a sweat.

Eren would try to defend his mate, but against his own leaders it would be a fight between instincts. He would be able to do little if Bertholdt and Reiner stepped in. Three against one was not something he looked forward to. That’s why it was so important to speak to Levi before the others arrived.

Drawing himself up, Eren carefully unwound another roll of bandages, placing his hand under the back of Levi’s head to lift it gently so he could wrap the other’s neck. Taking care to tie it carefully, the vibrating and rumbling from his chest and throat continuing the entire time to try and calm the human down.

However, under the harsh glare, Eren realized that Levi wasn’t about to be wooed by his attempts for forgiveness.

“Answer me this,” It was still startling to hear just how unattached, but at the same time absolutely furious the human could sound as those eyes refused to let the shape shifter look away. “What do I have to do to survive? From the sound of it, I have a high chance of being offed the moment the rest of your freaky kind sees me.”

“I’ll protect you!” That was the immediate response that Eren gave. He didn’t want his mate to see him as weak, but under that stare, he could feel himself crumbling. How was it possible that Levi seemed to be able to dissect him like this? Eren wasn't the one tied up. He also wasn't the one being forced into Levi's pack! 

Eren shifted uncomfortably before he finally let his head fall forward, “They won’t like someone outside our kind, especially one they've never encountered before. I mean, if we became true mates then it would give us a better chance.”

“And to be true mates means...?” Levi would play along, he had to live long enough to escape. That was his internal mantra, and if he could keep an eye on these monsters the better chances he could keep them away from the other humans.

Eren blinked at the question, how did the other not know? 

This seemed to be a truly sad and deprived creature. Sure, Eren wanted it, wanted it badly, but their relationship had started off rockier than most. Torn between the desire to cement their bond and to let Levi have some time to adjust was difficult for him to decide. Particularly, with the danger over their heads. 

“Well, um, we have to mate, obviously.”

“…Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much editing to be done for the rest of this fic.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter please comment and tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> They are always welcomed


	5. Shotgun Mating

“…Fine.”

“Fi-Fine, really this is fine? It’s okay?” The shape shifter stared wide eyed down at Levi, the fins behind his ears seeming to have spread wider and the edges fanning outward, making them appear bigger and framing the tanned face. Eren’s head tilting to one side as the left corner of his mouth twisted down like he was trying to decide whether he should trust the human’s agreement. 

The entire image might have been considered cute or perhaps even adorable if Levi wasn’t… well Levi. There was also the fact that he was still tied down to the bed with a creature that could probably gobble him up in two bites didn't help his point of view.

“You are agreeing to be my mate?” 

Of course, Eren would be confused about the flip that had happened in the other’s attitude about it. With his kind, this was supposed to be a long, and rather physically and mentally painful process. Levi still didn’t seem to be that submissive; those hard, grey blues of the human’s clashing with his own mismatched pair. 

Survival, that was what this was about. Levi was doing this so there was a better chance of him living when the rest of the pack returned. The human didn’t seem to understand that one mates for life. They would remain together as a pair until one of them died.

It made a wave of disappointment and sadness roll through Eren. The idea that Levi was doing this just to live and not understanding all the rules that came with it. Eren could explain later, after all, why would he turn down this opportunity? 

Eren wanted to make sure that Levi would be safe too. It was too difficult to think morally or logically when his head was ringing with ‘mate’, ‘you have a mate’, ‘this is actually happening’, ‘he’s actually going to be mine’, ‘mine’. It was too hard to focus.

“Hey, brat,” Levi’s voice was firm, dragging Eren back into the reality of the situation instead of the dream-like trance he had almost entered. It was both interesting and a little chilling for Levi to see those eyes become focused once more on him, instead of just vacant stares of adoration. 

“Mind getting these shitty ropes off me?” Levi paused for a second as claw tipped fingers reached out to fidget over the thick knots, before adding, 

“I’m not being the bitch.”

“The… bitch.” Eren repeated, lips pursing slightly as he narrowed his eyes in thought at the phrasing. Then a light dusting of blue… green? That was, certainly strange, of course there couldn’t be one simple thing that was ‘normal’ about this male, not even the ability to blush. 

Levi felt his stomach drop, just what the hell did the other look like without his clothing on? What if they really were incompatible and Eren decided to kill him because his usefulness would be null? The fucker wouldn’t dare, “You better hope that we are similar enough down there.”

“I… Yes?” 

Eren traced a claw over the last knot in the rope. This was the last piece keeping Levi from attacking him. His thoughts were muddled and messy as he tried to keep his instincts in check and logic at the forefront of his mind. Could he really trust Levi? The extent of the human’s power and abilities were still a mystery. 

Honestly, when Eren thought about it, he really did not know what kind of creature a ‘human’ was. Did each one have some peculiar ability, like versipellis had shape shifting? His curiosity and wonderment towards this male had no end. Levi seemed to exude such silent power and control, along with his addicting unique smell that Eren was unsure of how to describe. It was like a mix of mint, rain, and something Eren didn’t know.

Still Eren needed to make sure that the other wasn’t going to attempt anything. He let his fingers rub along the skin under the rope, “There’s a large rock blocking the entrance, it weighs about seven of you put together, the other opening leads to a space for bathing.” 

Hopefully this would be enough of a deterrent. Eren waited for a nod, and then he dragged a claw down the rope, letting it fall away in pieces.

Honestly, Levi was unsure whether or how much touching and what kind of it was allowed with this feral male. First, he lifted his hands in front of him, rubbing over the angry red marks. The skin was raw and irritated for his struggling. They weren’t bleeding like they would have with metal cuffs, he knew that too well from experience. 

Alright, so if Levi had to be involved in this crazy shit, he might as well attempt to make this a bit more enjoyable for himself. It had been a long time since he had let anyone into bed with him, male or female. That had been one of Hange’s favorite reasoning’s for the corporal’s sour disposition.

Slowly Levi moved to sit up, continuing to rub the marks in hope that he could return blood flow. Soon a tanned hand moved to gently wrap around it. Levi knew he shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that the creature would look at him with fondness. However, Levi had only ever been graced with this kind of look a few times. The people who before… were sadly no longer part of this world. 

Mismatched eyes, were childishly wide as Eren’s fingers moved delicately over the marks. His lips turned down, it wasn’t pity that Levi saw, but a kind of sorrow and regret. Eren held his wrists like they were made of glass, pulling the hands closer to him and then up to those sharp, big ass teeth.

Anyone would have rightfully pulled away from such a fearsome display, but Levi forced himself to stay still. He didn’t like the idea of getting his flesh shredded to bits by those sharp claws. Then that warm slick tongue moved along the bruises, disgusting. Fucking disgusting, what right did the other have to cover him with saliva from a mouth that had devoured raw, bloody meat earlier? Who knew what else that mouth had been eating or doing?!

However, the look of concentration on the other’s face made Levi quip, “You look constipated.” Confusion was the next expression on the young, well Levi was still going to assume that Eren was young from the way he acted, face. 

Eren hesitantly repeating the word so slowly that Levi almost felt bad for him, “Con-sti-pa-ted?”

“You taste good.” Those words however, removed all sense of amusement from Levi, expression becoming cold and unapproachable once more.

“That’s not really comforting to hear after seeing you stuff your face with something my size.”

“Wha-? No, no, I would never eat you! “

Levi managed to carefully pry his hands out of Eren’s grip, which wasn’t very hard to do since as soon as he got free, the predator’s hands flailed in front of himself to try and prove his point. To Levi Eren just looked ridiculous. 

“I mean, you taste really good, but no! And I’m not going to let any of the others eat you either” 

Despite these ‘assurances’, a cold chill rolled down Levi’s spine. To Eren humans tasted good, most likely that meant there was a high chance the rest of the pack would find him the same. Would the verspillis see humans as a food source? Regardless if one of their own was mated to one? 

Being devoured it was a terrifying thought, after all, he had witnessed Eren’s feasting. Ripping the other monster limb from limb, swallowing down hunks of meat and bone, lapping up blood like wine. It would be painful; horrifyingly agonizing to still be breathing while it was happening. 

However, Levi had another fear. What if he had to watch one of his comrades be eaten in front of him, or he had to consume their flesh to survive? He had done many things in the underground that he wasn’t proud of, but Levi had never been forced to commit cannibalism. 

Apparently some kind of expression must have crossed Levi’s face because Eren was now cupping his cheeks gently, eyes filled with obvious concern, “Are you okay? I told you I won’t let anyone hurt you, besides me.”

“Your bedroom talk is severely lacking.” 

Again, Levi was met with the same embarrassed confused face. However, the brat did remove his too warm hands from his face to shift awkwardly. It was then that Levi was hit with a realization, “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“No! Sex only happens when one sees the other as a potential mate or used to show closeness to another pack member. But I’ve been waiting until I met my perfect match from outside our group.” Eren’s tone had become indignant at the accusation. It was common for members of the same pack to have multiple sexual relationships with each other, but they only had one mate. Eren had never felt the need or the attraction for anyone inside of their nine-member group. There were currently five males and four females.

This whole place was upside down to Levi, but for now his focus was on Eren. The brat was his key for survival and the little shit seemed to be the possessive type, so hopefully that would keep the rest away from him.

A low sigh rolled out of Levi’s lips, well it was about time to get this show on the road. He didn’t see the need for stalling. Eren was still babbling to himself, though it seemed that the brunet had sunken into speaking a language that sounded more like clicks, lyrical hums, and growls. Levi's voice seemed to drag him back to reality. 

“Come here.”

“But… I am here?” 

Eren’s expression was innocent as he looked down at the human, eyes blinking as he watched blue grey orbs roll in annoyance. Then Levi’s hands were on him, one hand moving to cup the back of his head and the other holding Eren’s chin. He dragged the versipellis down so their lips could meet.

The reaction Levi got was certainly not what he was expecting as hands pushed at his chest in panic, forcing space between them once more as Eren stared wide eyed, voice shaking.

“Wh-What are you doing?! Why did you put your mouth on mine, was… Was that your tongue?”

It wasn’t that the sensation was bad, in fact the feel of the other’s soft but slightly chapped lips on top of Eren’s own sent small shocks down his spine. It made his face feel hot as he waited for an answer. 

“You don’t know what a kiss is?” One of those finely shaped eyebrows lifted and it almost drove Eren mad, he wanted to understand everything about Levi and his customs. Particularly ones that could make him feel so strangely good.

“The mouth is only used for marking, talking, and eating,” Eren finally answered. 

That’s how it was supposed to be, right? Levi obviously didn’t seem to think so as that grip in his hair tightened and Eren was dragged closer once more, “Don’t you dare bite me, if we are going to go through this crazy scheme then we are doing it with some of my kind’s rules too.” Sure, Levi could do without the kissing himself, but honestly it had been so long and closeness did feel rather nice.

It was odd pressing himself closer to a creature that seemed to be like a living stove. The warmth rolled off the tanned skin and sunk into Levi’s own insistently. Levi took control, even if the other didn’t know exactly how this kind of thing worked; Eren was enthusiastic to copy anything that Levi did. However, because Eren was following the human, Levi was enjoying the sense of dominance over the creature that could easily kill him. But he had to take great care not cut himself on those dagger like teeth. It would be a fucking embarrassing way to go, cutting his tongue in a way that led him to bleed to death.

It seemed more like a way Auruo would go. 

The next time they broke for air, Eren seemed to finally have processed Levi’s words inside of his head. He spoke with eyes practically glowing in excitement as he moved his hands slowly to the shorter male’s waist. Fingers rubbing and stroking there, but he was not quite brave enough to fully explore the pale stretch of skin. However, Eren’s voice held no hesitation.

“I want to know how you ‘humans’ do things, I want to know everything about them, I want to know Levi from the inside out.”

“Creepy.” Was the first thing out of Levi’s mouth, but Eren’s determined expression made him mutter softly to himself. There was none of that familiar fear in the other’s eyes that others held when they looked at Levi. But most people knew both his past and what he was capable of. Eren had seen him fighting against a monster, knew at least a fraction of what Levi could do, but he was acting like it was only a good attribute. 

“…Not bad.”

A grin spread across the brunet’s face before he leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against that of Levi’s, a low rumble echoing out of his chest, “I want more ‘kiss’. I liked the way your tongue tasted in my mouth.”

“Kisses, the singular form is ‘kiss’.” 

Somehow Levi held back from telling Eren how bad his bedroom talk was again, but in its own way it was almost charming. How eager the other was for the human form of physical affection. However, there was still something so animal about Eren. A whining growl coming from the predator’s mouth as he continued to rub his face against Levi’s like he was some kind of cat or dog.

“Don’t care, please, Levi.” The brunet had leaned back a bit before diving in to start the kiss himself, the raven letting him, curious about whether or not Eren picked up the tricks.

Somehow Eren was able to watch his teeth, but each time Levi felt the scrap of those sharp tips against his flesh he shuddered. The next time they broke apart, the human moved quickly, his fingers moving to slip under the long shirt of the brunet and lifting it up and off of the other male. 

“Pants. Off.” Levi commanded. Kissing was nice enough, but the friction between them had continued to grow with each brush of Eren’s hips against his, as the shape shifter still sitting on his lap.

Levi was pleased to see that his order was followed without protest as the fabric was tossed away. Clawed hands tugged at the human’s own and managed to get them off, though it was an uncomfortable process as Eren didn’t seem to understand the concept of zippers and dragged the tight blood-stained pants and undergarments down. 

They quickly joined Eren's own on the floor.

Levi’s eyebrow ticked at this though, then again, they were probably ruined beyond repair anyway. Instead he focused on the task of examining his new ‘partner’. Eren’s skin retaining that same tan and as Levi counted the slightly protruding ribs, he could see he was right at his guess. The shape shifter had a few extra sets of ribs compared to a human. There was something else that was interesting about those bony ridges. The skin there was covered in a mixture of blue, green, and gold scales. 

The other seemed to be completely average in terms of below the waist. If there was anything odd it was the lack of hair Eren’s groin and his legs. At least there wasn’t a tail or a spiked dick. Levi let his fingers trail along the other’s spine, feeling over the bumps. Eren didn’t look like he was starving, and the protruding bones looked…right if Levi could define it as such. Everything about Eren was lean, corded muscle.

Now without clothing to serve as a barrier, Eren’s hesitation about touch was overruled by his curiosity about this strange body. Warm hands trailing up as he felt over the lines of Levi’s ribs, then higher, the human was unable to repress the shiver that rolled over him when Eren’s fingers moved slowly up to trail over his nipples before darting back down towards the shorter male’s waist. 

A hiss was forced from Levi, “Fucking brat, don’t just go grabbing it.” Stumbling apologizes came as Eren released one of the more sensitive parts of his anatomy.

Silence stretched between them as Eren shifted awkwardly on top of him. Both hard and aching, but neither sure how to go about the next step seamlessly. Finally, a sigh was forced out of Levi’s lips as he nudged at Eren’s chest, “Lay down on the bed. Do you have something I can use to help stretch you, like oil… anything? Trust me, you don’t want to be doing this shit raw or neither of us will want to walk for a while.”

Eren frowned in thought as he moved off the human, he wanted to just let his instincts take over. Even now, his head was screaming for him to flip Levi over and just well, mount him. He didn’t want to do that though, Levi wasn’t like the rest of his kind, and he had to be patient. 

Also, if Eren was honest with himself, the fact that he couldn’t predict Levi’s next move or read his face made him nervous. Levi intimidated him, it was a feeling that he wasn’t used to. Even when pushed around by Mikasa or the others, Eren managed to talk his way out of a situation or would be rescued by another of the pack. Now it was only him and Levi. No one was there to back him up or explain how things should work.

What could they use? It wasn’t like Eren had been preparing for this sort of thing. he had been too busy being concerned that he might have crushed Levi’s skull. Mismatched eyes darted down to the side of his nest of pelts. He spotted a small clay jar, blinking Eren picked it up quickly uncorking it to give the contents a sniff, it was oil from the blue plants they used to clean their hair. 

“Armin,” he had left it here, hadn’t he? Perhaps he wasn’t as opposed as he made himself out to be. Still Eren wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving the blond and human alone together. Armin was intelligent, if he thought Eren was better off without Levi, he probably wouldn’t hesitate to kill him.

Eren’s thoughts were cut off when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, in one move Levi had snatched the bottle from his hand and pulled Eren backwards. The brunet’s back hitting the soft pelts and a small hiss of pain and surprise escaped his lips as his head collided with the stone wall. His eyes flashed in the fire light as they locked on Levi’s own steely ones. Neither daring to breathe as they waited for either Eren to leap forward to retaliate with claws and teeth or for Levi to apologize.

The seconds ticked by and blue eyes flickered towards the thing in his hand, “So this will work?” 

A hiss of air coming through clenched teeth was the first answer Eren gave as he lifted a hand to feel over the growing bump, “Yeah, I mean it should, it’s oily and stuff, it doesn’t sting I guess.” He attempted to ramble on before his eyes focused on the sight of thin, calloused fingers dipping into the shiny liquid. 

Levi examined it for a second before coating his fingers, not giving Eren a chance to prepare himself as he slid between the other’s spread thighs. One hand moving to pump the member that had gone slightly soft from the lack of attention and the other moving towards, from what Eren had said earlier, a completely virgin entrance.

“This is going to feel strange,” at least that was what Levi assumed, who knew what it felt like for a different species. Levi had the courtesy of giving the other a warning even if he was being held as a fucking prisoner here. All of this was for survival Levi reminded himself. He wasn’t with the brat as a lover for real, he was bidding his time. 

The shuddering gasp that came from Eren’s lips as he slid his first finger into the tight heat made Levi twitch however.

The creature really was beautiful, in some strange way, and the odd colored blush wasn’t as repulsive as Levi originally thought. Eren’s eyes squinted from the feeling of being penetrated, claws digging into the pelts as he shifted. Levi didn’t expect the other to be comfortable, having a finger in your ass the first time really wouldn’t be. 

Levi would try to make the experience a little more tolerable, which was why he kept his other hand busy, switching from massaging the balls of the other to pumping the straining member which made a chorus of moans rumble forth.

Levi waited for the tan form to stop squirming so much from the invasion before he pressed a second finger in to join the first. He twisted the fingers, stretching them as much as possible; the huffing sounds that escaped Eren’s lips didn’t seem to be pained as half lidded eyes watched Levi’s actions. 

It was after the third was added and Levi curled them slightly a keening, almost howl, escaped from the brunet’s lips as his head fell back against the bed, knees snapping inward like he was trying to pull Levi closer. All it did though was make the man hiss out in pain as a hard knee collided with his stitches. 

Noted, this position would not be good for his health.

“Shit, injured, remember?” 

A small groan was the only response he got from the brunet, muscles in the other’s legs twitching under Levi’s touch as he moved them to rest on his shoulders. 

“You still with me, brat? …Hey, Eren, look at me,” It was only after those dual colored eyes met his that Levi continued, even clouded with lust, there was still that spark of focus and intelligence, along with that animal-like intensity.

“Ready?”

A deep rumble came from Eren, his clawed hands leaving their anchors in the fur as they reached for Levi’s face. The man obeyed the request as Eren eagerly brought their lips together for more ‘kisses’. It felt so right, this moment before they were mated. It was more than anything Eren could have dreamed, his whole body was tingling from pleasure and warmth. Levi was doing things to his body that made it feel like he was almost drowning in bliss. 

“Ye-Yes, please I need, I need this, you...” Eren wasn’t used to his own voice sounding so weak and needy, but right now he wouldn’t give a damn if the three goddesses were unleashing their wrath on top of their heads.

Well, fuck, Levi wouldn’t be able to say that he didn’t shiver in more ways than one after hearing that. Paired with the expression on that youthful face, he didn’t think even the supposedly saintly Commander Smith would have turned away. Slowly Levi pressed his hips forward, each of them letting out a hiss at the feeling, however the human flinched as he felt those claws scraping against the back of his skull and through his hair. 

Levi could only hope that the other didn’t decide to slice and dice him in a moment of passion. He thrust forward, both groaning at the feeling of him burying himself in to the hilt. Eren’s eyes were wide and the pupils blown, hot pants of air moving against Levi’s ear as he waited for a sign.

A small whine was what Levi assumed to be good as Eren nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, lifting his hips slightly trying to drag the human even closer. Levi shivered as he started to move, the pace was awkward and slow in the beginning as the versipellis refused to stay passive, trying to lift his hips even when the human drew back. 

A small growl came from Levi as he set his hands on the other’s hips to keep him still as he picked up speed, the sounds being almost trilled and moans rolling out of Eren’s mouth was making it difficult to concentrate.

Though the start was rocky, they soon found a rhythm. Eren’s breath hot against his neck as his legs remained on Levi’s shoulders, his hips beginning to move in time with Levi and finally allowing the raven to have free use of his hands. One moved quickly to the straining member between their stomachs and the other fisting into the dark chestnut hair of the shifter. Levi had to admit, the sense of danger, the unfamiliar setting and circumstances, it was certainly one of the most intense experiences that Levi had ever been pulled into.

Each movement, each strike inside of him, made Eren see stars, shuddering as he felt something inside of him continuing to build. It was going to snap, all too soon. Eren wanted this to last forever, but this was what he was waiting for. Still there was something missing as they moved together. Groaning he gripped those dark locks, pulling the other closer so he could direct his head into the crook of his neck.

The pounding in his chest was picking up speed and Eren could feel the same was occurring in Levi’s as they were pressed tight together. It was growing to be too much, moans and whines were escaping his lips as he felt Levi’s press his own cooler and smoother lips against his throat. The human’s own grunts and moans adding to the carnal symphony. 

“Bite,” it came as a breathy plea from Eren and was answered with a small sound of confusion from Levi between his pants of breath. Then Eren felt blunt teeth digging into his flesh, a shudder rolling through his whole body in response.

“Harder, please! You have to break the skin.” 

The request was strange in Levi’s ears; then again perhaps it was some custom of Eren’s kind or just a kink. In the end it didn’t matter, not when pleasure had wrapped Levi’s head in a fog. So, he obeyed, clenching his jaw harder as he thrust in fast and hard. It was when the taste of blood hit his tongue that Eren let out a loud cry. Levi could hear his own name in that cry. The next moment he felt the walls tightening around him, jerking him to his own release as he groaned, “Shit, Eren.”

Many times over Levi had been told that he was far from romantic, but perhaps this was the first time he had called a name at the peak of sex. He wasn’t sure, but as his body continued to tingle all over from the aftershocks of release. Levi was forced back to the present far too quickly as he let out a loud hiss of pain as razor sharp teeth dug into the spot where shoulder blended with the left side of his neck. Eyes clenching shut as he felt a hot tongue rolling over the bite, drinking in the blood that spilled forth.

"What the fuck was that for?"

The low rumbling that had been coming from Eren's chest, trailed off as he drew away from the wound he inflected. The blood flow having finally stopped though he had to remind himself not to be disappointed from the loss of the delicious taste. 

"I marked you, we're mates now. You belong to me." 

There was that annoyance and anger in those bright blue grey eyes that made another rush of excitement roll inside of the shifter's gut. 

Levi still hadn't given up, good. 

Eren pressed forward, placing a kiss on the human's lips, as his purring started up again, "And I belong to you, but we both belong to the pack." 

Eren sensed that Levi was holding back from making some snide comment. This was going to be a long process, but for now, he was too tired and content to care as he curled around Levi as soon as the raven collapsed onto the bed beside him. It seemed that the human was too exhausted to fight as well.

He would rely on Armin for an alert to when the others returned. For now, Eren was happy enough to watch pale eyelids fall over those pretty, pretty orbs in exhaustion before he let his own close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think!


	6. The Den and Rules

His eyelids felt heavy, but he forced them open anyway. It took a few seconds for Levi’s surroundings came back into focus, including the stone walls and ceiling. The dim light provided from some source just out of sight from his position. 

Holding in a groan from the aches and pains from his back and various wounds, Levi tried to sit up, only to be stopped by someone... or something’s strong hold around him. A glance behind him and he was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Eren. The shape-shifter’s forehead was resting on the human’s upper back and arms wrapped tight about his waist. 

Shit, Levi needed to find a way out of here, but first thing on his plate was to escape Eren’s hold.

Eren’s sense of smell was strong; at least that is what Levi assumed from the range of animal-like skills the other had portrayed so far. Maybe Levi could use this to his advantage as he picked up the furry pillow he had been resting his head on just moments ago. Now if only he could get the other to loosen his grip just enough to slip out, without waking him up. 

Reaching back, Levi poked lightly along the other’s rips, feeling the odd mix of soft skin and smooth scales. He got a few squirms and a soft groan in response, so Levi kept up his attack. This had worked the last time he and Hange had gotten drunk together. Waking up in a pile of limbs and being the scientist’s personal teddy bear. Levi had been too hung-over to deal out a form of physical punishment then.

Finally, a whine was given out of the versipellis’ lips as he loosened his grip to use his elbow to scratch at the spots that were being prodded. That was Levi’s chance as he dug his ankles into the pelts, pulling himself downwards in one smooth movement as he dragged the pillow with him. Placing the furry substitute in his place as he stood up from the bed of pelts. His stitches shifted in protest to so much movement, making him wince.

‘Deal with it, you shitty body. We have work to do.’ Levi inwardly growled to himself as he looked about the cave.

First issue Levi wanted to take care of was his state of undress as a shiver rolled up his spine as he departed from the glorious heat source that was Eren. The versipellis had clothing so he assumed that there had to be more somewhere. Trying to put on the tattered and bloody remains of his uniform would probably just make him look and smell even more like a juicy steak than he already did to Eren’s pack.

Forcing open some of the chests he began the search, managing to find a relatively clean long sleeved black tunic shirt and a pair of pants that were dyed a strange dark greenish color. The clothing was too long, but at the same time too tight much to Levi’s annoyance. He was shorter than Eren, but his shoulders were much broader than the brat’s. Levi would just have to make do as he rolled the pants and shirt cuffs up.

He still felt disgusting with sweat and dried blood clinging to him, but perhaps he could find a cure for that. His captor did mention that there was a bathing area attached to this cave. This was probably Eren’s private room or den, whatever it was, since Levi didn’t see any other sleeping spaces for other pack members.

Silently he moved towards the other entrance in the cave, keeping one hand always on the wall to help guide him through the pitch darkness. Levi was shocked by what greeted him as the surrounding gradually grew brighter. 

The cavern was lined with rocks that seemed to give off their own faint blue glow. There was just enough light for Levi to take in the small spring that appeared as deep as his waist. The water running through the rock, with gentle laps of waves. Small bottles lined the edge of the spring, they seemed to be the creatures’ version of soaps. Sniffing the contents, Levi deemed them safe enough as he slid the clothing off and entered the cool water. 

Not a high class warm bath, but it was better than nothing. However, Levi found himself shivering after only a few minutes of being in the softly swirling water. For someone who was as skilled in the arts of hygiene and cleanliness as Levi, it had been more than enough time for him to scrub his skin almost raw. Just because he was trapped in a cave that wasn’t an excuse to continue wearing the filth of the forest for longer than necessary. 

That was one problem solved and Levi no longer felt like he was wallowing in filth… As much. A grimace coming to his face as soon as he placed one wet foot out of the water, a thin layer of dirt clinging instantly to it. Yeah, he hoped that Eren had his boots somewhere in the cavern. 

Redressing quickly, Levi continued his exploration of Eren’s den, more than pleased when he found his boots quite quickly. They were intact and near the fire with his socks stuffed inside. Footwear seemed to be something that the shape-shifters had no interest in as Levi found nothing around that seemed even remotely fit that bill. 

What were their feet made out of? Rocks? Levi wouldn’t be surprised at this rate was he glanced towards the still sleeping form. The fins that laid behind the brat’s ears, flicking up and down from time to time.

Eren was certainly an enigma, even that quiet Armin character seemed willing to end Levi’s life and eat him rather than go to the lengths that the brunet went to keep him alive and in his possession. 

How was Levi going to escape from these creatures? He moved closer to the ‘door’ and his suspicions were confirmed; it was simply a round rock that could be rolled to either open or block the opening. Crude, but effective in design as he gave a few experimental tugs and pushes at the rock. Nope. No fucking way was Levi going to be able to move this on his own, especially in his fucked-up condition.

From what he heard earlier, it was probably past sunset by now, that meant that the rest of the scouts would have returned to the shore and in turn the ships to give their reports of this new land. 

How many of them had managed to get back? How would they react to the fact that Levi hadn’t returned? He could only hope that no one would do anything stupid, but knowing his lot... It was more than likely panic would set in and his special operation squad would brave the night to search for him. Fuck, Levi barely survived against that monster, how would the others handle it?

Though he would never want to admit it, Levi was starting to lose his composure, reaching a hand up to tug at his hair in frustration. All those people, he had the ability to save them. Tell them to pull anchor and get the hell out of here. Instead Levi was trapped with a horny and possessive monster that wanted him to be his mate. Levi never dreamed of getting married and this might be worse than that fate.

Divorce wasn’t really an option unless he wanted his throat ripped out and flesh filleted.

Shaking his head, Levi sunk down onto one of the cushions by the fire-pit. The squad, the Corps, would he see any of them again, alive? Was there any way for him to convince Eren to let him see them, then again Levi didn’t want to reveal the location of the other humans to these beasts. Levi had a lot of thinking and planning to do. The first he had to just survive his first encounter with the rest of the ‘pack’.

There was something warm pressing into his uninjured side, a low rumble ringing in his ears as his eyes dart to meet those of the versipellis’. Those different colored eyes were still a little dull with sleep. Levi’s patience was short, this brat was the root of his current predicament and he grumbled, “What do you want, brat?”

“Levi, don’t be mean,” came the soft, rumbly answer as Eren crouched beside the human, apparently, he didn’t seem to have the desire to put on clothing. Eren was stark naked and seemed to not mind the coolness of the air. At least he wasn’t snapping at Levi for being rude. Was what happened before mostly a show for Armin? Levi had to wonder. Perhaps they were poking and prodding each other's limits once more since they were in private.

Eren drew himself away after a few seconds of no response. A low sigh escaping him as he stood back up and got redressed. Levi had settled back into being cold and combative against him again. Their shared moments of pleasure and passion were fading away like a distance memory and it was frustrating Eren. He knew this was to be expected from any mate, but he had held onto some hope that after marking Levi as his and the human returning the action that Levi would have already developed some affection for him.

But Eren was sorely disappointed. Those walls were back up around his mate and it was his job to find a way to climb over them. Levi was a dark, mysterious beauty that entranced him, he was so eager to learn everything he could. He had to constantly remind himself, with difficulty, to be more sensitive about the other’s different culture and habits. At least Levi wasn’t as nervous as some prey animal, like a deer or rabbit. There was a noble bravery about the human.

Silently Eren moved back to the pit and sat beside Levi on the cushions, asking as he tossed a few more logs into the fire making the coals crackle happily as they were fed, “What’s wrong?” 

There was a lot wrong, Eren knew that and the angry glare he got made him inwardly flinch back. The intensity of the look of outrage and fury made Eren scramble for a way to appease Levi. He tilted his head, bearing his neck for Levi to see. It was the side that contained the messy bite mark that was made by the blunt teeth of the human. Eren spotted the other’s gaze flicking to the mark before a small huff escaped Levi as he looked away.

It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting from the other, Eren had thought that Levi would have jumped at the chance to attack him, to assert dominance over him. Instead he was given the cold shoulder! If Levi was going to be stubborn then Eren was just going to have to focus on their next problem. The pack rules. 

“My pack could return any moment now. We need to make sure you know what to do when you meet them, since you seem to be a little socially inept."

Oh, Eren didn’t know the half of it, but for now the creature had Levi’s attention. Survival, survival was good. When his eyes met those mismatched ones finally, there was a look of relief that flood into them. “Well, how do I make myself not become dinner?”

“I told you I wouldn’t let anyone or anything eat you!” Eren shouted, leaning forward to be face to face with the human before ending their staring contest, when Levi only arched an eyebrow at his behavior. Huffing, he assured himself that Levi would come to appreciate his protection eventually, “First off, you are going to be the lowest ranking member until everyone accepts you, but it’ll take a while. You’re the first creature to enter our pack from the outside. All of our parents were from the same group and when we were old enough to leave we all went together to make our own pack.” 

The memories were pleasant, though they struggled in the beginning to assert a pecking order. They traveled so far away from their parents' old territory. Probably none of them even remembered the way to it anymore. 

That was fine though, the young and old were supposed to go their separate ways. It would be too much of a strain to sustain a large pack. The largest that Eren had heard of was around twenty members, usually they were much smaller.

Levi clearing his throat dragged Eren back to the present, chuckling sheepishly as he continued, “Right, so when you meet them you cannot, I repeat cannot, look them in the eye. That’s a challenge, and if they approach you, you have to bear your neck.” 

Seeing the look of confusion on the other’s face Eren tilted his own neck to show what he meant.

“You mean like this?” 

Levi had only wanted to make sure he understood. Because really? Just showing off his neck would make the others leave him alone? It sounded too easy. He tilted his head, a short sound of surprise left his lips as the next second a blur shoved him down. A hot breath wisped over his neck and Levi grimaced as he felt a wet tongue swiping across the still sore mark from Eren’s teeth. Instinctively, he drew his fist back, driving it into the back of his attacker’s skull. 

The pained whine he got in response was certainly satisfying as Eren drew himself up, rubbing the lump forming on the head.

“S-Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Eren stuttered out as he met the human’s eyes, how was he supposed to react with the other’s throat revealed so temptingly? He realized the other was waiting for some kind of explanation, “You bared the side of your neck with my bite mark, usually to your mate that’s an invitation for, umm, affection. It’s showing you’re being submissive. It also means you’re looking for acceptance, affection, or forgiveness. It’s a common way of greeting those that are higher than you.”

Levi felt like his head was spinning with all these facts, it made sense. He had observed these same behaviors in plenty of dogs on the street, but for a human to preform them was just wrong. Not like he had a choice. If he didn’t remember to obey the other’s animalistic customs he was literally dead meat. Still Levi was curious, “Just where do you rank in all of this?”

“Me?” Eren blinked before he grinned, unknowingly putting his vicious teeth on display, maybe now he could finally get some respect out of Levi, “I’m ranked one of the highest, number three or four, it depends on Annie’s attitude.”

Seeing Levi only stare at him, Eren felt like the other didn’t believe him. Frustrated and offended, Eren sputtered, “I’m one of the strongest of the pack! And I can take the special form, whoever has that power automatically gets a high position.”

“Special form, what exactly is that?” Now apparently the already weird as fuck creature was even stranger or ‘special’ than the rest of his kind. Was the form that Eren first appeared in what he was talking about? The surprised look that the other gave him clearly told Levi no.

“You don’t know about them? Well, I’ll show you some time, there’s no way I could fit in here. Annie, Ymir, Bertolt, and Reiner can all transform into it as well so we are the highest ranking. But my sister could probably kick my ass in any other form but that.” Eren explained, he felt like he was practically glowing with pride that he could show off how skilled and important he was to his mate. Even if Levi still gave off an unimpressed air, he would show him. He’d reveal just what he could do later. Eren could feel his muscles twitching in excitement at the idea. Wouldn’t Levi be surprised!

“Next, it’d probably be best if you only spoke when someone addresses you, just in case.” Eren continued before being interrupted by Levi once again as the man scowled at him, “You think I’m going to say something that’s going to get me killed? I kind of like being alive, brat.”

“I-It’s not exactly that, it’s just that you are a bit…” 

Eren trailed off not sure how he could word it and not piss the other off more than he already was. Levi gave the answer himself, “Angry, insulting, blunt, rough, brash, the list goes on and on, I’ve been called many horrible things throughout my life in concerns to my shitty personality and mouth.”

“But I like the way you speak.” Eren countered, leaning his head forward to gently tap his forehead against the human’s, though he was pushed back again when Levi made a sound of disbelief making him frown. He made Levi meet his eyes once more, trying to get the other to believe him, “I mean it. You don’t treat me special. You fear me, but you also don’t. You don’t try to lie to me, you don’t go out of your way to tell me what you think I want to hear. You stand up to me; you treat me as an equal.”

“Equal? I think that you’re a kidnapping brat with boundary issues.” Levi answered with a small shake of his head, but Eren only grinned back at him innocently. 

This kid really didn’t seem to get flustered about anything Levi said. There was always that almost infuriating curiosity and determination shinning in those mismatched orbs. Soon Levi found himself heaving a small sigh of defeat. Levi now knew how he could interact with the pack, but he still had his own questions to ask.

“What are the chances that you would allow me to go back to my group?” 

A low growl was his first answer as Eren’s eyes narrowed, but Levi pressed on, “There is no possible chance that you are going to let me even see the old members of my own… pack, for just a little bit?” The word felt odd in Levi’s mouth, but he had to know, had to fucking know if there was any chance that he could get close to the other humans. Levi might even be saved if a large group of them attacked Eren.

Even if they couldn’t defeat the creatures, then Levi could at least warn them to get the hell out of there.

“Usually, mates don’t return to their old packs at all, especially not until they trust one another to not run away to outside protection,” Eren grumbled out, Levi was looking to get away from him that was obvious and it made his inner beast snarl in indignation. 

How dare the human, his mate, run away from him! Eren was a good mate, he would protect the other from anything he possibly could, he would keep him fed and warm. Make sure Levi had what he needed, but he was acting like Eren didn’t have the ability to do so. It was so frustrating to him, they had marked each other and the dark-haired male acted like it meant nothing.

Be patient, that was what Eren kept reminding himself to be, unaware that this was the same mantra that Levi had going on in his own head. Each looking for an opening in other’s skin they could exploit as the human spoke up again, “I need to talk to them, need them to know I’m not dead. If I don’t get word to them then they might do something stupid, get themselves killed or something trying to find me.” 

“You really are important to your pack huh?” Eren, the little shit, seemed to only pay attention to information he saw as beneficial to his own knowledge as he tilted his head to the side in thought. Oh, Levi was so tempted to slug him across the face again. However, he was interrupted by a short whistling chirp that pierced the air.

“That was Armin… they’re back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter, sorry about the long wait, have been horribly, horribly busy and dealing with a lot of things like school, work, and life. Hopefully will get more writing done from now on
> 
> Anyway if you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter, please leaving a comment, it really helps me write and be motivated.


	7. Shit at First Introductions

‘They’re back.’

The words rang in Levi’s ears as he looked towards the stony entrance. Suddenly the den didn’t seem like such a bad place to stay in. However, as he watched Eren jump to his feet, he knew he had little choice in the matter as he forced himself to slowly follow. The versipellis glanced back at the human, opening his mouth before Levi cut him off.

“I get it, okay? Tilt the head and shut up, it’s not that hard of a concept to understand, brat.” He took a slow breath as Eren only grinned at him reassuringly, “Let’s just get this freak show started.”

Eren tilted his head at the words, not sure what they meant, but he had more important things to worry about than the odd vocabulary of his mate. He placed his hand inside one of the well-worn grooves in the rock, one tug and the rock was rolling away to reveal another large circular cavern. This was the main gathering place for the pack. Eight other small entrances like that which they just exited, held behind them the private dens of the other members. There were a few other doorways that led to different storage and work areas, such as for food, tanning hides, making tools and other such useful things.

In the center, there was a large fire that served to heat the whole area, it was one of Armin’s jobs to attend to it while the rest were out hunting. Mismatched eyes looked towards the main entrance as many different sounds came from that direction, most of which he was familiar with. Like the sound of something large and fleshy being dragged along the stones.

Armin was crouching near the fire, and with a tug on Levi’s sleeve Eren pulled him to sit on the opposite side of the blaze to the entrance. The fire would at least provide Levi a bit of immediate protection from attack.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he looked through the flickering flames to make out the shapes of the approaching pack members. Purposefully ignoring the way his throat tightened at the sight of the first creature crawled into view. 

The thing was probably the size of a horse, but looked like a bear… well at least the head did, the neck was much too long. It snaked out of a body that looked like a giant canine with long shaggy auburn brown fur, the tail of it was like a horse. Yet another mishmash of animal parts that seemed to go against all the laws of nature that Levi had grown up with. 

The teeth and jaws of this monster were locked around the throat of something that looked like a giant deer, two times the size of a normal one. This hooved thing appeared to be mostly bald except for a short brown mane that went from its ears down to its tail. The creature dropped its load against one wall before a series of sickening cracks and pops filled the air.

Well it appeared this would be the first female of Eren’s species Levi would encounter. She was a relatively tall young woman with a gentle tan that was common for someone that was used to life working outside. She had long auburn brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, white, black, and brown feathers were scattered in her hair. Bright brown eyes with scales that edged them, and the fins behind her ears, were a light amber color. 

She was looking about the cave with excitement. Her focus and almost vibrating amount of energy was disturbing Levi. ‘Sasha’ was the name whispered in his ear from Eren. Apparently, she was the most skilled hunter in the pack, but also devoured the most.

‘Sasha’ was dressed in a simple dark brown vest and tan shirt, black pants covered her long legs. She took a step towards the fire, nose tilted to the air with an interested sniff. The thundering growl that came from Eren made her take a step back. 

She was still several meters from them and Eren was already asserting his protection over him. Levi wasn’t sure what to think, but could only watch as the girl turned on her heel and returned to the corpse quickly. With macabre fascination, Levi couldn’t make himself look away from the sight of the girl taking the claw on one of her fingers and plunging it into the chest of the ‘deer’. In one smooth motion, she ripped a line through the flesh down to the end of its stomach. She seemed to have no issue with digging her hand into the cut and pulling out the guts and less savory parts of the creature.

When Armin moved to her side, she growled slightly at his approach and instantly the blond barred his throat. She leaned forward to run a bloody finger across his throat before giving a sharp toothed smile that the blond returned. Both beginning to butcher and skin the animal with surprising speed, and with their bare hands.

“She’s very nice, but her stomach gets the better of her quite often, you need to keep an eye on her,” Eren warned softly, taking in the disbelieving look Levi gave him he returned it with a sheepish smile, “She could probably eat that aridus cerva herself, but she won’t. She should have eaten most of her fill earlier while out hunting. She doesn’t like to share very much.”

Levi would keep that in mind as he looked towards the entrance as two more figures appeared, these new versipellises at least appeared in their more humanoid shapes. Bags made from tanned hide hanging off their shoulders, was a young man and girl. Both held a trait in common, a speckling of black scales over their cheeks that looked rather like freckles from Levi’s position. Levi felt there was a different air hanging around the female of the two. It was something different, but familiar. Then he realized it, Eren carried a similar aura about him.

The girl was a little taller than Eren and her skin tone also darker than any of the other versipellises. Her dark brown hair, speckled with gold, green, and brown feathers, was pulled into a low ponytail with a small hair piece holding it together and out of the way. She was wearing a similar outfit as Sasha, black and green were her color palate for clothing. There was another similarity between Eren and the female, two different colored eyes, one was gold and the other dark brown, the scales and fins also following the color pattern of the closest eye. 

Her behavior was something else; she sort of, well, the best way that Levi could describe her walk was somewhere between stalking and swaggering. She was overbearing, aggressive, and sly in her body language. With the way she slung her arm heavily across the shoulders of her companion, easily making him stumble as he walked, all the while cackling to herself, Levi knew he would have to watch his back around her. 

Levi knew her kind well. She was a person to instigate a fight between people and then stand back and watch others blow up on each other.

Then there was the new male, tall, skin holding a soft tan, short dark hair holding white and brown feathers. His eyes were a dark brown and the scales and fins having the same color. He seemed to not mind the pushing and jerking of the female, but it might be because she was higher in the pecking order than him. Still he seemed to be rather easy going and his smile reached his eyes. This sharp toothed smile was the least intimidating Levi had seen so far. Must be because there was none of the vicious intent behind it like in the others he had seen.

That was, until the girl gripped the top of the boy’s head and turned him to look towards the fire.   
Both had gone rigid at the sight of the creature next to one of their own. 

The female took the lead dragging the other with her, steps moving fast across the cave floor, mismatched eyes locking with the blue grey's of Levi. Suddenly Eren’s warning rang inside his brain. But breaking the stare was a lot harder than he thought, it felt almost like he was being sucked into two molten pools of color. Now only two meters separated them and Levi’s heart had started to catch in his throat, one leap and she would be upon him, he knew it.

Levi jerked his whole body, the twitch finally seeming to make his body come back under his control. He turned his entire head to the side, focusing his eyes on one wall of the cave as he bared his neck to the two versipellises. 

The footsteps stopped and Eren wasn’t even growling anymore, dead silence echoed throughout the cavern. Levi couldn't help but glance back, wondering what would await him with his last-minute attempt to follow the customs of these strange beasts.

The girl and Eren were staring each other down while the new male seemed to look more uncomfortable by the second. Eren’s brows were furrowed, while the girl looked almost gleeful with her full-on smirk. Finally, his so called ‘mate’ spoke.

“Ymir…”

“Oh, this is grand, this is… Oh you are in so much trouble.” 

Was ‘Ymir’s’ answer as she cut off the other brunet, looking to the other male beside her, “Marco, don’t you agree?” The other only shifted on his feet anxiously, obviously not wanting to get involved. Armin and Sasha had stopped their butchering to watch the interaction, both of their fins flared outwards in a way that forced their ears to turn inward slightly to catch any sound.

“What even is it?” 

How many times had that exact question rung through Levi’s own head today? Though being called an ‘it’ by this girl was very offensive. At least he didn't enjoy being covered in the filth of the outdoors like they apparently did. Levi wasn't the one that preferred to live more like a pack of wolves. 

Still Levi conceded to make a future note: 'Try to not think of the brat as a creature or an ‘it’, doesn’t feel nice. Yes, inner Levi, I understand.’ The raven thought to himself as Eren drew himself up to answer.

“HE’S a human, his name is Levi. We met earlier in the forest today.” 

Levi had a feeling that this was not going to be the last time this story was going to be told. Eren’s tone and expression was challenging, but Ymir seemed to shrug it off as she flopped down by the fire. She was looking the human up and down carefully, before snickering softly to herself again. Oh, Levi wouldn’t mind seeing this one get torn apart by the monster that almost ended him.

Eren was shifting constantly by Levi’s side, shoulders swaying slightly like he was ready for an attack before Ymir spoke up again as she laid out on her side, giving a lazy stretch.

“Relax, I’M not the one you need to worry about right now. No, I’m going to leave all ‘this’,” she waved her claw tipped hand in the air, “to the trio and your sister. She’s going to absolutely love finding out what her precious brother stuck his dick in.”

“Actually, it was the other way around,” Levi was tired to listening to this bullshit in silence. Eren’s gaze snapped to him as Ymir sprung up quickly, voice filled with excitement and disbelief, “You’re kidding, right?” Getting only a blank stare from the human and a betrayed expression from her packmate she sunk back to her spot with a chittering sounding laugh. 

“I changed my mind, I like him. I like him a lot, even if he does smell delicious.”

Great that was reassuring, but Levi was hoping that meant he wasn’t on her menu for the moment. His eyes flickered to the other one, ‘Marco'. Having been released from Ymir’s grip he seemed to relax again. Marco had moved to the other side of the fire to sit closer to the human. From the fact that Eren wasn’t raising a fuss, Levi assumed that the new male wasn’t going to be a threat to him. Still he was going to keep at least one eye on him. Silently he watched the freckled versipellis shrug the bag off his shoulder, opening it and pulling out various… vegetables and fruits.

So they weren’t strictly carnivores after all. Most of the plant life seemed to be familiar: peaches, apples, grapefruit, pomegranates, tomatoes, cucumbers, squash, different beans and a few others. How many people in the lower quarters and underground would have killed to have even two handfuls of these ‘luxury’ items? 

That’s when Levi was reminded of the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything since they had touched land, meaning it was several hours ago. His stomach growled, inwardly he dreaded the fact that he was around creatures with such keen hearing because all eyes were turned on him. For his credit, Levi kept a straight face; there was no hint of color or emotion on his face. There was a reason he was known for having a poker face that could rival even Erwin’s.

“Do you…” there was a hesitant pause as grey blue eyes locked onto Marco wholly, he was holding out what Levi assumed to be a peach, “Do you eat plants? Do you like fuzzers?”

“Fuzzers?” He couldn’t help but repeat the ridiculous name, was that really what they called them? As he took the fruit in his hands; Levi could feel the warm heat of Eren pressing into his side incessantly. He peeked up seeing Eren giving a light glare in Marco's direction. Was he seriously acting jealous over this?

Whatever, it wasn’t Levi’s problem if the other got bent out of shape over a fruit. He wanted to wash it and remove whatever shit it had been through before coming to him, but he didn’t feel like taking the risk of leaving the limited security that the fire offered. Still Levi had to be sure the fruit was normal. He pierced the skin of the fruit with his nail and peeled back the skin to reveal the yellowish orange juicy flesh.

“I usually call them peaches,” Levi finally offered as he took a bite of the fruit, delicious. It was a fucking relief to have something like this to get rid of both his thirst and hunger as the juices slid down his throat. Honestly it surprised Levi how quickly he devoured the fruit. Finding himself holding the pit in one hand as he licked his fingers clean, refusing to wipe the mess on his borrowed clothing. He wanted to hold onto the comfort that he had just bathed and hadn't touched to much in this place. 

Levi looked up to see Eren’s expectant gaze on him. Seriously, how was he supposed to know what was going on in that strange head of his? 

“What do you want, brat?”

Eren pulled a face at the name before asking, obviously, there were many questions bubbling just behind those lips. “Do you only eat plants? What plants do you like? Anything you don’t like? Anything that makes you sick? Are you going to eat that?”

Well that was a lot of word vomit, Levi focused on the last question as he looked at the large seed in his hand, tossing it lightly at the brunet and eagerly Eren snapped it out of the air. A grotesque series of cracks and crunches came out as those sharp chompers made short work of their victim. 

Well that was one answer taken care of, now Levi had to tackle the rest, “I eat meat and plants, but eating meat like that,” he waved towards the butchering still taking place, “Is not good for me unless it is put over heat or a fire for an amount of time. My stomach can’t progress meat as well as yours obviously, same with my teeth. They aren’t sharp or strong as those knives in your mouth.”

A small hum of thought came from Eren as he mused over all this new information about human biology. Levi could eat most foods so that was good to know, but from now on he was going to make sure that the food that went into his mate’s hands went through his own first. He should have acted first when Levi showed hunger. Instead Marco beat him to it. Dammit, he gritted his teeth, completely wrapped up in his own thoughts of how to get the human something delicious. Perhaps the way to get Levi’s affection was through his stomach; at least it was worth a shot.

“Hey, brat. Oi, Eren.” 

Levi rolled his eyes as the other jumped slightly at the sound of his name being called, well at least he finally had his attention again, “Like I was saying, I don’t care for fish, you know the things that are scaly and swim in the water?” 

Eren nodded his head quickly in understanding, a little grin spreading across his face. 

Personally, Levi never liked the taste of fish, which made life on the sea something awful. They had other meat stores, yes, but there was a sense of guilt and hesitation to eat something that was in limited supply, unlike just throwing out a net in the water to get more.

Nodding his head quickly in understanding Eren knew that the water dwelling creatures weren’t the favorite of any of the members. They would eat them, but dark red meat was preferred. This ‘cooking’ was a strange concept, but if it made Levi happy and fed he would try anything. Maybe the human could teach him a few other tricks of his kind, his picture of Levi’s species and of the raven himself was still so blurry even with him sitting next to him. 

However, Eren was just going to have to keep examining Levi later as he picked up the sounds of the last pack members returning. Shit, he was really hoping that they would come in staggered, but no, he was placed under the examination of four pairs of eyes.

The first person that Levi’s eyes were drawn to was the muscled beast of a young male. Short blond hair with a few small dark green and brown feathers spread sparsely about. He had a large, broad nose and small eyes, one of them gold and the other hazel in color. Like all the rest of the species, the color of the scales and fins followed the color palate of the eyes. The way he walked was full of confidence and strength. He was dressed similarly to Eren and there was a bit of blood smeared on his cheek as he grinned to something that his companions said.

The male next to him had a more withdrawn manner; shoulders slumped like he was constantly trying to make himself look smaller. That was pretty much impossible when he was a fucking giant in terms of height, probably only a little bit shorter than Mike, whom was the tallest person Levi had ever met in his goddamned life. Ruffled dark brown hair with a few green, white, and tan feathers scattered throughout it, it was windswept from being out in the wild, but it seemed to work on the youthful face that housed another large nose. One green eye and one gold shifted constantly between his companions and his surroundings, like he was suspicious of every shadow. His two-colored fins turned outwards to try and pick up any other sound about him.

There were two females with them, first was the one closest to the two males. She was short, shorter than Levi with pale blond hair pulled into a messy bun, but long bangs fell to frame a thin face. White and pale blue feathers peeked out of the bun at the back of her head. A hooked nose was set underneath one pale blue eye and the other was becoming a much too familiar gold color. Her expression was cold as she stared straight ahead and it felt like something icy had rolled down the Levi’s spine when he practically felt her look his way. 

Still he had to wonder, why was it that only five of the versipellises had two different colors of eyes. What did Hanji call that condition again? Heterochromia was the word that Levi’s mind supplied.

Then there was the last one, a female that looked similar to an oriental human with her skin tone, hair color, and face shape. Her dark hair fell halfway down her neck; a dark red scarf was wrapped firmly around her throat, bringing more color to her simple dark brown shirt with a black vest resting on top of it. There was another reappearance of the deep red color in the scales on her face and the fins behind her ears, but deep drown eyes looked out past her bangs. Her graceful way of walking, the determination that shinned in her eyes, Levi would have killed to have a solider like her under him. This was the kind of person that would fight until death took them without a second thought.

However, all four of them were soon focused on the fire, but more specifically, what was behind it. Levi was more aware of himself this time, watching the new-comers from the corner of his eyes as he watched all of the other pack members, besides Eren, rise to their feet and approach. 

Armin was the first to reach them, baring his throat first to the buff blond whose eyes flickered briefly to the line of dried blood that Sasha had left on him before he wrapped a huge arm around the shoulders of the smaller blond. Pulling him into a short embrace before pushing him towards the bean pole. Armin was greeted with a small ruffle to his hair and a small smile, before the blue eyed versipellis went to the tiny female whom, much to Levi’s disgust leaned forward to lick the blood off the male’s neck before drawing back. The dark-haired girl gave him a small hug, though the other pack members only received a nod from her.

The rest of the pack members filed through one by one to greet them, Ymir being the last to go through the line. That was when Levi realized that he was seeing the pecking order playing out right before his eyes. Eren had mentioned that Armin was the lowest ranking, which meant these four were high up there, particularly those distinctly nosed ones.

…Trio

Ymir had mentioned them before which meant, Levi’s blue eyes narrowed slightly as he met a gaze that was filled with such burning hate that it reminded him of his days living as a thug in the underground. It meant that this girl was Eren’s so called ‘sister’, well there wasn’t any family resemblance that he could see other than that over protective aura she gave off as she moved towards the fire and, in turn, Levi and Eren.

Levi turned his gaze away from the approaching female, even though all his other instincts were telling him to hightail it out of there or be ready to be gutted. The other three were also approaching, dropping the deer that were of the breed that the human was much more familiar with, leaving the corpses by the entrance for the rest of the pack to take care of as they focused on the intruder in their home. 

For the moment, it seemed that the three higher ranking members of the group were content to watch whatever chaos the raven haired versipellis wrought before stepping in with their piece.

Eren was getting to his feet now, his shoulders up and back straight as he stared each of the four down before he focused back on his sister, “Mikasa before you say anything,” he looked past her to stare down the trio again, “Before ANY of you say anything, I have the right to take in a mate. I don’t know about any of you, but I personally am not interested in taking any of you as a mate. No offense,” he added it as a hasty after thought. 

Insulting his pack mates wasn’t too great of an idea when he was trying to gain their support and secure Levi’s life. Then again there were some pack members that he had seen make the 'eyes' at each other. It was no secret that Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie were closer than friends. It wasn’t official yet because of the difficult definition of having only one true mate.

Now to tackle the next questions before they even had the chance to ask, maybe then they could understand that Eren had thought about his actions from every possible angle, “This is Levi, he’s a human I met earlier today when he was in the middle of fighting a lorem ocellos. He showed great promise in the battle and he had the ability to use tools I had never seen before, he could make himself fly without wings and it was just… amazing.”

Seeing Eren go all dreamy eyed when talking about him and his abilities, it was well, flattering if Levi had to be honest. However, he was afraid of what was going to happen to the both of them if the other kept stretching the truth about how the fight went. Levi had almost ended up dead and would be churning in the belly of that monster if it hadn’t been for Eren saving his hide at the last second. 

“Fly huh? Why don’t we test that right now?” Came the low voice from the burly blond male as he took a few steps forward. Instantly Levi was also on his feet, legs spreading apart slightly as he drew his hands in front of himself, ready to defend himself against this hulk. However, his attention was drawn back to Eren when the other let out something that was between the roar of a bear and the hiss of a pissed off cat. 

Brat had some good lungs, Levi would give him that.

“You won’t lay a hand on him Reiner,” his eyes snapped towards the petite blond that had been making her way around the fire from the opposite way that Eren was standing, “Annie, I see you.” 

She froze, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest as she looked the two up and down before she spoke, her tone bored and detached, “Mikasa, seems your brother’s rather quick to move out from under your nose. They’re both marked and their scents are all other each other.”

That wasn’t comforting to know that they reeked of each other, did she mean Levi stunk? He was taking some offense to it while Eren’s cheeks lit up with color. Now, Levi was feeling a little smug. If the sister ‘Mikasa’ looked pissed before, she was now livid as she stalked closer nostrils flaring to take in the smell coming from her precious sibling and the creature next to him.

“Eren let me get rid of him and we can go back to normal, forget this ever happened.” Mikasa’s voice seemed calm, but Levi could pick up the annoyance and rage that was underneath it. 

However, Levi rather liked being in the discussion of his own fate, if Eren gave him shit he could claim this was, in a way, addressing him, “I wasn’t aware that he still needed his mommy to hold his hand in all of his decisions. Is he not allowed to take a shit without you watching? You’re not his mommy, are you?” 

Sure, it might not be the best thing to do, but he could continue to light a fire under Eren’s ass to get him to stand up for both himself and Levi. Hey, he didn’t want to fight the whole pack himself either.

Mikasa rushed forward becoming almost a blur as Levi ducking down as her clawed hand ripped through where his head once was, Eren’s grip on her arm was what kept Mikasa from continuing her assault. “That is enough,” came a snarl out of brunet, the gold eye shinning brighter than the other as he looked between each pack member in turn. “I am not a pup anymore, and I am one of the strongest in this pack. I will not be pushed around, I have taken a mate and you will give him a chance or do you really think so little of me?” 

Eren released his hold on his sister trying not to be outwardly affected by the hurt and sadness that flashed in her eyes as she bared her neck before backing away silently. Her eyes focused on the ground as Armin moved quickly to her side, but she shrugged off his hands with a small growl before pulling her scarf over her mouth.

Reiner gave out a small huff as he looked towards the giant next to him, “What do you think Bertholdt? We have the last call on this.” 

Levi was right, these two were the head honchos of this place, though one wouldn’t think so with the small nervous twitches from the darker haired male's shoulders. A soft quiet voice coming out as his mismatched green and gold eyes looked towards Eren, “We could give him a chance. A challenge to prove himself to not be a future burden on the pack. Let him fight against one of the pack, if he can hold his own then he stays.”

The suggestion gave the entire pack pause, who could be chosen for such a task, none of them had seen the human fight and did not know his abilities, though he seemed rather frail in appearance to them. They could see the muscles under his clothing sure, but was there really power behind them to match one of their own? 

Reiner hummed softly in thought before nodding his head, “I think that’ll work, he’ll fight against…” his eyes scanned the pack and then focused back on Eren's frustrated expression and the human’s blank one.

“Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's the new chapter, I'm blown away by all the comments I got on the last chapter, I REALLY appreciate it everyone. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the introduction to the rest of the pack, I wish I could show you all a picture of what they look like, but honestly my drawing ability is lacking. So I hope my explanations and descriptions were adequate. 
> 
> Anyway if you liked this chapter and want to see more please comment with your thoughts.


	8. Fight Me

“Armin?” the name felt heavy on Eren’s lips, looking more outraged than before as his eyes darted from his pack leaders to his mate and then finally to his best friend. 

The blond’s blue eyes were wide as he spoke, trying to appeal to reason. There was fear inside him, after all, what if he accidentally killed the human? Eren probably wouldn’t forgive him for a long time. He didn’t think he could live with that, perhaps Eren wouldn't hate him, but there would be a bitterness that would be so hard to get rid of.

“Reiner, why me? Surely there is someone better suited for this, I mean…” He trailed off when he received a stern look from the burly blond, causing him to lower his eyes quickly and bear his neck in apology.

“Armin is the only one that hasn’t been working his ass off outside gathering and hunting for the approaching winter. The tasks for the day shouldn’t have been too grueling either. Which means, he’s the only one that is in perfect condition for a little scuffle.” It was a simple explanation that came from Reiner. 

No one could really argue with that kind of logic, but that didn’t mean that Eren wasn’t going to try.  
“He’s injured, Armin just gave him stitches a few hours ago!” 

This was crazy, why did everyone want a piece of his mate? No one seemed to be able to see how beautiful and full of potential the human was like Eren could. Then his mother’s words rung through his head, ‘When you meet your mate, take a breath. It’s easy to be wrapped up into the idea of each other. Think of the pack, they are the ones you have grown up with and they look out for not only themselves, but for you as well.’

She was right, she always was, but oh it drove Eren nuts to admit it. However, as he caught the look in Mikasa's eyes he stopped. To anyone else, the girl looked the same as ever with her blank, but stern expression. Eren could see it though, the conflict and nervousness in her dark eyes. His sister was worried about both him and their best friend. Mikasa feared what Eren had gotten himself into and what would happen to their relationship with the human now in the equation. The hand she placed on Armin’s shoulder was the only way she could express her worry. This fight would, in a way, put her two most important people in the world against each other.

“I thought you said that he was holding his own against a much larger predator?” Annie quipped, one pale brow rising as she caught Eren in his exaggerated story. Fuck, seriously they couldn’t give him a break, could they? Eren shifted from foot to foot in discomfort, finally mumbling out as he caught Levi rolling his eyes, “I never said he won.”

“Alright, listen.” 

Levi barely blinked as all eyes turned towards him. As much fun as watching this mini drama unroll was, he needed to get a word in edgewise if he was going to receive any help or control his own fate. “I’m injured, sure, big fucking deal. I’ve dealt with worse than a few bumps and bruises.” 

Eren opened his mouth, probably to protest the lightness that Levi was treating the situation with, but the human silenced with him a glare, much to the surprise of the pack members around them. “I’ll fight, but I think we should even the playing field.”

Levi let a few seconds pass in silence to make sure that everyone was listening and not about to make a go at ripping his throat out for his ‘insolence’. He glanced towards Eren; first thing he needed to do was make sure that he could defend himself from those fucking claws.

“You brought my bag, right? I was a little fucking unconscious when you abducted me, I don’t know if you hid it somewhere. I need it, right now, brat.” 

A guilty look passed across the other’s face, head tilting to the side slightly to start barring his neck before Levi snapped, he was so done with the way these creatures danced around each other and the issues, “Just get it.”

Eren was nervous, could he really trust Levi alone with the rest of the pack to return to his den and retrieve the bag from its hiding spot? He hadn’t looked through it yet, he had been planning on doing that when the human was sleeping or distracted. Eren had wondered if there were any more clues about mate hidden inside it. It had been so tempting to just tear through it after he had gotten Levi back home, but the raven’s injuries had made him put it off. 

A glance towards Sasha’s hungry gaze and Reiner’s annoyed frown made Eren conflicted, honestly, he would much rather just scooped Levi up and hide him in his den forever. That wouldn’t work however, one reason was that the pack could easily enter his space if they wanted to and Eren couldn’t be at Levi’s side at all times. The other, was that he had a feeling that Levi would truly hate him if he was penned in like an animal. 

A sudden squeeze to his shoulder made Eren meet Ymir’s gaze, “Go get it, I’ll watch him.” 

Eren raised a brow at the offer, he had good reason to. After all, the darker skinned versipellis wasn’t the most trust-worthy. Usually she only did things if there was some way for her to profit from it. Seeing his questioning gaze, Ymir shrugged, arms crossing over her chest as she moved to stand between Levi and the rest of the pack, ignoring the small growl that Eren gave her as she got closer to his mate. “I want to see your Levi fight. This is the most entertainment we’ve had in ages.”

Yeah, that was comforting to both Levi and Eren. They met each other’s eyes for a moment before the human jerked his thumb towards the den. Eren gave a small whistle like whine before he moved back to his cavern, fins folded down in annoyance at his dismissal. The sooner he returned… Well, Eren couldn’t even say that he could relax. The fight was still going to take place and Eren found himself stuck between wanting to drag his feet and rushing to complete his task.

Levi’s gaze moved back towards where Armin and Mikasa were standing. A sister and best friend, one which had helped to take care of his wounds and the other that had already made an attempt on his life. He wasn’t sure if Armin would try to take his life, but Levi knew he couldn’t afford to take the blond lightly.

This was not at all a smooth introduction to the more intimate members of Eren’s life. Well, as long as Levi was able to survive long enough to escape this pit of predators. So, it was just fucking dandy if they hated him. In fact, maybe he could use it to his advantage later. Recruit the two in his escape in exchange for getting him away from their precious Eren.

Levi would have to decide later, for now his eyes moved back to the two head honchos, “You know, you never said what would happen to me if I failed your little test.” The sharp tooth grin he received from the burly blond and the fact that Levi caught the smallest versipellis jerk her thumb towards the pile of corpses left by the main entrance, gave him his answer. 

A small huff escaped him as he muttered, “Guessed as much.”

“We’ll make sure nothing goes to waste,” came the ‘reassurance’ from Annie. Not that it did much for Levi, as he knew from first-hand experience that these creatures had the ability to devour every inch of him. Bone, hair, it didn’t seem to matter to them. A sharp sounding click came from the direction of Marco and Armin, causing the petite blond to roll her eyes, but fall silent. At least some of the pack seemed to have some tact.

Still whether they had manners was not something Levi should be worrying about as he turned his head to see Eren reemerging with the large pack in hand, setting it by the human’s feet. As Levi knelt to examine the contents he caught a whisper, “Don’t do anything stupid. I hope you have some kind of plan.” 

None of them thought him as a threat, did they? It was aggravating to say the least Levi, who was used to the most hardened soldiers piss themselves if he so much was narrowed his eyes in their direction. Well this was his chance to show them all that he wasn’t some useless walking meat-sack. “Have some faith in me, you shitty brat. You’re the one that said that I wasn’t weak, remember?”

Levi wouldn’t be in this fucking mess in the first place if it hadn’t been for Eren, but he digressed. For the moment, Levi was just glad to see that the content of his pack seemed to be in relatively good condition despite the battle and the fall from the trees. Even the flare gun was inside, stuffed haphazardly on the top from when the versipellis grabbed it. It was a tempting option, but he didn’t know how or how long the smoke and the light might affect the pack. Levi also didn’t know the way out of the cave or how far he was from the shore that the ships were off. 

No, he would keep it as a last resort. Instead Levi pulled out a set of hand blades, the fire light gleaming off the short blades as he tossed one into the air and caught it. The weight of the small weapon was familiar and comfortable as he had learned to use these long before he had held the swords of the soldiers’. Still the pack didn’t respond with fear to the obviously unfamiliar item and materials, instead only looking on with curiosity.

Standing up again Levi walked straight up to the darker haired leader. While Bertolt’s height might have been intimidating for others, all it served to do for Levi was tick him off. Stupid tall bastards always seemed to find their way into his life. He offered the knife, handle first, “Obviously, my kind doesn’t have claws or teeth like you, but we have these instead. They as act as detachable weapons that we use to defend and kill. I think it is only fair that I get to use them. Also, I can’t shape shift, so I’d like that to be put off the table.”

Levi briefly wondered if the pack knew what a table even was, before his attention was pulled to the low growl that came from Reiner at the his cocky attitude and the fact that he had approached them so casually. 

However, the blond’s attention was quickly drawn away by the scent of blood, eyes snapping to Bertolt as a scarlet droplet fell from his fingers. The tallest versipellis winced as he came to know metal, the cut was thankfully shallow and already was starting to clot. The smell of his blood had set the entire pack on edge as they shifted constantly. Their instincts screaming for them to defend one of their own from danger, but the wound was self-inflicted. How does one attack a tool if the owner was not to blame?

Finally, Bertolt spoke as he offered the knife back to the human, watching as the other plucked it from his hand without fear, “I think using it would be fine, it’s around the same quality of claws.” 

There was still a bit of wariness in those mismatched green and gold eyes as they regarded Armin. Now he was nervous for the fate of the little blond. Armin was incredibly intelligent, yes, but… Bertolt shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts as he walked over to Armin and Mikasa, asking softly, “You ready?” 

Bertolt could see the way that the shorter male’s throat bobbed with a tight swallow before nodding. He hated to do this to the rather peaceful natured Armin, but this was the only way to settle all of this. If Levi could not prove himself against Armin of all versipellises then Levi would not be a very profitable addition… at least alive.

The main cavern they were standing in would now become the battle ground. The rest of the pack members moved to stand against the wall, interested to see what would come out of this match up. Mikasa gave a short squeeze to Armin’s hand in encouragement before she moved to stand beside Annie. Levi picked up the pack and set it against the wall as well, Eren dogging his steps, “Don’t underestimate him. Armin might not look like a threat, but he’s still-.”

“Eren,” Levi was pleased by how quickly the other went silent, something he was surprisingly good at if the command came from his mate. “It’s doesn’t matter now. This is my fight so just sit back and watch like a good boy.” Levi could practically hear Eren grinding his teeth in frustration, before he asked softly, “Could I… Could I at least have another kiss?”

The request was startling, but at the same time, it really wasn’t. Eren really did act like a hormonally driven human teenager and since Levi was about to leave the frying pan and enter the fire, he figured, why the hell not? At the slightest of nods, Eren leaned down to meet the human’s lips eagerly, as if this was going to be the very last time he could taste the other this way. In reality, it very well could be.

Still Levi knew that this could not last, pressing against the other’s chest, he forced Eren to step away though a soft whine of protest came forth. The human didn’t say anything as he moved to stand across from Armin, taking in the way that the bright blue eyes darted about to take Levi in from head to toe and the knives he held in each of his hands. Armin settled into a crouch, shoulders up and legs tense, ready to dart forward as soon as the order was given. 

Levi stance was completely different, only turning his body slightly so the other wouldn’t have a clear shot at his chest or vital organs. Knives held in a reverse grip and lifted ready to defend. His shoulders were down, but there was still a sense of ease and even boredom in his position.

For a few short moments, nothing happened. The two silently sizing each other up, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then much to the surprise of the pack, Armin darted forward. The blond’s goal was obvious as he rushed towards the already injured side of the human. 

‘So, he’s going to play dirty,’ Levi thought as he lifted his knife, tilting the blade outward just a bit that caused the tops of the versipellis’s knuckles to slid over the sharp edge. This forced his attacker to jump back before he could reach his target, the high-pitched yelp of pain and surprise Levi gained was satisfying as blood painted both the ground and metal.

Two different shades of blue clashed as Armin waved his hand lightly, knuckles cracking as the shallow wounds started to seal. However, Levi wasn’t allowed to relax as the blond darted towards him again. This time, jerking his hand back before it touched the knife and suddenly it was Levi that was hissing in pain as the versipellis’ opposite hand swiped its claws straight through the cloth and flesh on his upper left arm. Levi felt the warmth of the other’s body against him as Armin tried to use his slight height advantage to push him back.

And Levi let him, feeling the weight of Armin pressing into his shoulder he stepped back, ignoring the pain of the other clawing at his arms when he couldn’t block with his knives as they scrambled. Then Levi turned his body, letting himself fall to the stony ground with the versipellis. Rolling quickly to the side and back to his feet even as the stitches in his side screamed in protest. Armin was back to his feet as well and with a small hiss he was back on attack.

While Armin moved faster than a normal human, he was probably moving at the same speed as a human being propelled by 3D maneuver gear would. This meant Levi had the ability to keep up with his movements as he was used to traveling and observing his surroundings at such speeds. They were trading blow per blow, block for block, but this wasn’t good enough for Levi. Fighting close quarters like this against something whose weapons could not be removed was not ideal. 

Levi needed to put space between them again as the smell of blood became thick in the air as wounds bled freely. New ones were constantly being carved into skin and muscles as they tried to literally disarm each other, or at least cut or injure the other enough to make them stop their assault.

The blood was influencing the versipellises Levi realized. Armin’s movements were becoming less calculated and instead were becoming more predictable as blood lust and pain was taking over. A grotesque chorus of growls, snarls, and whines came from their onlookers as instincts collided with sense. It made Levi feel uneasy, now more than ever did he feel like he was juggling gun powder and matches. With one wrong step, he could be made into a bloody feast.

The blond brat with the bowl cut was becoming too dangerous for Levi’s liking and now he had to make a decision. Try to hold off a little longer in close combat and attempt to stay him with minor injuries. Or attempt a riskier move, but perhaps inflict far more damage. When he felt Armin starting to lose his footing after his last attack the choice was made for Levi as he pushed the other with all his might, sending the other fumbling onto his back.

As the versipellis struggled back to his feet Levi fell onto one knee, the pain was immense and he was starting to feel light headed from the massive blood loss for the second time that day. However, that wasn’t the reason he had taken to one knee. No, this was all a ruse as the fingers of one hand snuck into the inside of his boot, lifting the flap that had hidden a third and fourth hand blade in case of emergencies. The other boot held another two blades that he planned to use soon. Now all Levi had to hope for was that his aim was perfect.

To Armin, the crouching human was a helpless target and for once he let his beast rather than his brain take over. However, as he raced forward he saw something glint in the light. Eyes widening as he managed to duck under a blade, barely having time to dodge a second. Levi threw his weapons?! What the hell was he thinking? It would leave the other completely defenseless.

Just at the confusing thought rang through his mind, agony ripped through Armin as something sliced deep into his right side. His step faltered without his commend as the muscles twitched and tightened in his left leg before finally pain registered in his brain. Finally, Armin forced himself to look down. There sticking out of his upper left thigh, was another of the human’s blades, which meant the pain in his side… 

The blond stumbled before landing painfully on his uninjured side, how?

Levi stood up calmly as the cave went silent around him, walking over to the fallen versipellis and holding another blade that had been in his other boot. He knelt beside Armin, holding the metal to his throat he spoke one word.

“Dead.” 

Levi could see not only the absolute fear, shock, pain, but also respect in those wide blue eyes before he got back up, addressing the stunned pack, “You going to help him before he bleeds to death or do you have a shit to take?”

Instantly Sasha, Marco, and Mikasa were at Armin’s side hurrying to look over his wounds while Levi winced, feeling how heavy and wet his clothing had become from the blood soaking into them. Still he didn’t falter as he met the eyes of the two leaders and finally, fucking finally, he was given a nod from both.

Levi had passed the test, he was a member of the pack. Not only that, he had surpassed Armin in position. Ymir was assigned to tend to his wounds as Eren moved haphazardly between the two injured males. His mind and heart torn, he wanted to be happy for Levi's acceptance, but both he and his best friend were nearly shredded to bits. How, how by the three goddesses, was he going to make this right? Armin would hold no grudges, Eren was sure and most of the pack wouldn’t either. But it hurt so much to think that he could have lost either of them.

Somehow, he promised himself, Eren was going to bring happiness not only to his mate, but to his pack, his family. After all, Levi was now part of it whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay new chapter, I hope you enjoyed this new segment, please leave a comment if you did!  
> Welp, I'm going to sleep now


	9. Where Are You

The next few minutes were a blur to Levi as blood loss and pain made everything seem to be in slow-motion. One second it was like being trapped in thick mud and the next it seemed like the world was swirling about like someone had tied him to a giant gas cylinder, knocked the top off, and let it spin like some fucked up super top. Levi’s back was against the wall and he had been stripped of his borrowed shirt once again as Ymir’s sharp claws had sliced through the cloth. Tossing it as Bertolt brought over clay pots of water and medical supplies. 

The tall versipellis frowned softly to himself as he brushed the hair away from the human’s forehead to feel the heat coming off it. Levi really was one of the oddest creatures he had come across, “He’s cold, is that normal?”

“No, he always feels cooler than us,” Eren answered as he quickly stood up from Armin’s side as Marco finished the stitches and started to wrap the wounds. Still worry started to worm its way into him as he checked on his mate, placing in his hand gently on his forehead, “In fact, he feels warmer than usual.” 

Eren felt his heart start to beat faster in his chest as he realized that Levi was barely twitching from the sharp pin pricks of the wooden needle going in and out of his flesh, “Fuck, please be okay. Please be okay.” It was a soft chant that began to spill from his lips, before he was physically pushed aside by Ymir so she could continue her work now starting to bind Levi’s wounds with cloth.

“Shut up already, your always so damned loud.” 

Even if the words weren’t exactly the most comforting, Eren couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came from his lips when Levi spoke. 

“You’re too noisy, stupid brats. It’s like the fucking mess hall mixed with a dog kennel in here.” Again, with the words that Eren couldn’t understand, but he didn’t care. Though Eren made an effort to lower his voice with his next question, “How do you feel?”

The fact that Levi had to force his eyes open to glare at Eren was a feat in itself as he hissed out, “How the fuck do you think I feel right now? This is the second time today that I feel like there is more blood outside my body than in it.” His eyes flickered up to try and take in the appearance of Bertolt standing over him. Being stupidly tall, Levi had to squint his eyes to focus on him. 

So far, this young male was the only one that had shown any kind of sense as he commanded, “Eren take him to your den to rest, he needs to drink a lot of water to help recover and food.”

“But Armin…” 

Eren’s protest was cut off as the alpha gestured towards Marco, who was gently lifting the blond in his arms and starting to carry him, not to Armin’s den, but to his own. Normally, this would have roused a complaint from Eren. This time however, he held his tongue, Armin needed to be closely watched and Marco did make an excellent nurse. If anything, he should be asking Marco for tips on how to care for Levi’s wounds and how to help his condition.

Dammit, here he was being indebted to the black scaled male again, first for feeding Levi and now for taking care of his best friend. At least Eren didn’t need to doubt Marco’s actions like he would have if it had been Ymir. More than likely she would be asking for a return favor for serving as Levi’s bodyguard earlier. 

Eren turned his attention back towards his mate, moving to gently pick him up as he supported the human’s back with one arm and his folded legs with the other. He was surprised when Levi slung one arm around his neck. Pulling himself up to whisper into Eren’s ear.

“Drop me and I’ll end you.” 

A small shiver rolled up Eren’s spine. How was it that Levi could intimidate him so, but it also send a thrill through his whole body? Levi seemed to be almost indestructible and it made a sense of pride and excitement pour into his chest.

His mate might still see him as an annoyance, but he’d fix. Eren could do that easily! Giving a small nod to the rest of the pack he moved back to his den. The human was surprisingly heavy for his size, but he knew it was all muscle mass. The image of the raven’s glorious bare body flashed before his eyes, before Eren forced his mind to focus again. 

He gently laid Levi down on the pelts, it was only when Eren took his arms away that he realized that the man had actually fallen asleep. That was fine with him. Eren would be able to prepare some food for the other and organize his thoughts… He needed to if he was going to confront Levi about the fact that he had done the exact opposite of what he promised to Eren during their first meeting with the pack.

Sure, it had worked out alright this time, but it was a reminder to Eren that he still couldn’t trust Levi to listen or respect him. They’d have to have another chat when Levi was better. The heavenly smell of blood was still coming off the human like a wave and it made his stomach turn. Eren was worried, but also… hungry. Lifting a hand, he slapped himself in the face, ‘Get a hold of yourself Eren!’

Levi obviously wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon so it was safe to go grab a meal.

While Levi had been accepted into the pack, Eren wasn’t going to take any chances as he rolled the stone door back in place when he left. Looked like one of the deer corpses had been dragged over to the fire and parts were being sliced off and devoured by the pack members that remained in the gathering area. Eren knew he shouldn’t feel as relieved as he did at the absence of both Mikasa and Marco. Silently, he wrapped his hand around a leg of the skinned plant eater and plunged his claws into meat. Slicing easily through muscles, tendons, and cartilage that surrounded the joint until the entire leg came off with a wet pop.

He sat between Sasha and Ymir, taking a huge bite out of the hunk of meat he inwardly sighed at the silence of the group. Eren knew it wasn’t going to last long. It was Reiner that broke it first, looking up from his own bloody hunk of meat, “You got your way, but where exactly did you get this ‘human’?”

Reiner was usually pretty easy going and acted more like an older litter-mate to most of the pack than an alpha. But when a threat was introduced to them, he was quick to become suspicious and over protective. As soon as the burly blond accepted Levi, the rest of the pack was sure to quickly follow his example.

“I found him while I was patrolling the southeastern edge of the territory, to be honest… I’m not sure where he even came from. From what he has said he has a pack, kept asking to be able to see them again.” Eren couldn’t help the growl that rumbled out of his chest at the memory while Reiner raised a brow.

Sasha, on the other hand, was almost bouncing from her position, mouth drooling as she spoke, “So there ARE more of them!” 

Eren rounded on her, teeth bared as he tightened his grip on the meat, “Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, come on, you can smell how delicious he is as well as I can. How, how in the world did you not just gobble him up when you met him? His blood, oh the smell is still driving me crazy,” she moaned out, head falling forward as she knew that there was no way for her to ever get a taste of Eren’s mate, but what about the rest of the species? Sure, Levi was small, but that didn’t matter to her or to any of them, the rule of thumb for survival was: if it smells and tastes good, eat it.

“If you find more of them, keep away.” Eren growled back, seriously how would the others feel if the humans killed one of their own? It could happen, Levi had proven himself to be rather strong and he didn’t even use those strange long weapons Eren had first seen him with. In the end, Eren knew he would have to appeal to Reiner and Bertolt to make an order to keep away from the humans. 

Usually anything that entered their territory was free game, but from the way that Levi acted. The humans didn’t know what kind of creatures claimed this land as their home, it felt a bit unfair.

Eren had so many questions to ask Levi. To understand where he had come from, why he had ended up here, what he was trying to do before Eren had come upon him. Eren frowned as he looked down at his meal, already having gnawed through to the bone. He really didn’t know much about Levi at all. But now he wanted to protect Levi’s pack, at least from the versipellis. He would have to learn as much as possible to make sure that his pack didn’t cross paths with them more than necessary.

“Levi, he said that he was one of the higher-ranking members of his pack,” Eren took a small breath, hoping that he wasn’t going to bury both himself and his mate, “They might come looking for him, I don’t think we should approach them. They have too many strange tools and weapons.”

A small hum came from Bertolt as he muttered while running a hand through his hair, “I think it would be best if we avoid them for the time being. Until we learn more. If anyone encounters one, you are to report it to either Reiner or I. Do not approach them or start a fight.” Reiner hummed softly in agreement before he turned his eyes towards Sasha, reiterating, “Do you understand?” 

The long-haired girl jumped before nodding her head sheepishly, though there was a pout spreading across her face.

Of course, they weren’t going to include Eren in the order and it made his jaw tick. Did they really think that he was going to fight against them or something? He let out a small sigh, there was no point in fighting about, at least for the moment. Eren had already tested Bertolt and Reiner’s patience enough for one day. Instead he focused on the fruit that had been left on the ground since Marco had been pulled away from organizing them by the fight. He grabbed a few more fuzzers, or ‘peaches’ as Levi called them, and a few others. While Levi had said that he could eat meat, this ‘cooking’ thing he was a little nervous to try. What if Eren ruined it somehow and Levi hated it? Then he would have wasted food, which was the most grievous sin to their kind.

Hopefully fruit would be easy on the human’s stomach and he could get him meat later. He cast a glace towards Marco’s den, teeth worrying his bottom lip before turning away. He’d talk to them, just… 

Just he’d do it later. Right now, he had a mate to take care of and he would have to heat up some water. Drinking warm water was supposed to be better for you. At least that was what his mother always told him. How would she react to him taking such an unusual mate? He already knew, she would be nervous, but happy for him.

No one could hate Carla, maybe she would have been able to melt the walls of ice that seemed to surround Levi. Eren could feel it, ever since they had marked each other, he was becoming keener to Levi’s emotions even if it didn’t show on his face. He was also able to start seeing the dim shape of Levi’s soul, bothered by the dark spots that blossomed like flowers around Levi’s head and chest. Eren wanted to just reach out and pluck, study, and heal them. Just where was the human's heart? As mates Levi would soon be able to see his soul soon as well, what would he think of it? Would he be afraid?

There had been too many questions today and he wasn’t any closer to most of the answers. Eren had work to do, shaking his head he ignored the curious glances he got from his pack members and retreated without a work into his den.

….

 

It had been hours now and Erwin had made the tough call to leave a small row boat on the shore and call the rest to return to the large ships still docked away from land. The darkness would have been suffocating if not for the bright stars above them. Still those dim lights did not provide comfort to the Survey Corps. Everyone was constantly casting glances towards the shore, hoping to see a familiar figure coming out of the tree-line.

The Special Operation Squad sat silently in Erwin’s office as the commander, Mike, and Hange tried to figure out what to do next. When Levi hadn’t returned at dusk they had waited an hour to see if a smoke signal from his flare gun would appear. To at least show them that he was injured and needed help. To show that he was alive. The thought made Hange’s breath catch as her nails dugs into her thighs. There was no way that Levi, “Humanity’s Strongest”, was lying dead out there somewhere.

Her eyes snapped to Erwin, the man was holding his chin with one hand and eyes closed in thought. So, even he was disturbed by his disappearance. Of course, he was, he was the one that had known Levi the longest out of all of them, along with Mike, whom was leaning against the door with a prominent frown. 

“Erwin, I’d like to request to go out with a search team tomorrow morning.”

“Denied.” Came the swift answer which forced her to her feet, eyes flashing in fury as she countered, “Why the hell not? I need to get out there; I have to go out anyway if you want me to study anything! If he’s injured, I’m the best one suited to take care of his wounds. You know that!” 

While she had earlier been drooling at the idea of beginning to examine new specimens from a new land, practically an entirely new world to them. The lushness was so unusual compared to the more barren and dry landscape of the capital. Now she only wanted to search under each and every stone to find where her short, angry companion had disappeared to.

“That is the reason why I can’t let you go, if he makes it back here then I need you to be ready to help. Levi's squad is skilled enough to handle injuries to get him stable and back here in one piece.” Erwin answered voice even and calm, but the rest of them could see it. The slight narrow in his eyes that showed he was upset and serious about the order.

Hange fell silent only looking up when Aurou bowed his head as he spoke. In the case that Levi was out of commission, he was put in charge of the rest of the squad without hesitation. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t find him. Tomorrow, we won’t rest until we find the corporal. I know it might be more dangerous, but are you sure that you can’t allow us to go back on the search now?” 

The man was pleading and the same feeling was obvious in the rest of the squad as they looked upon the commander. However, a sigh was not a promising start to an answer, “No, it’s too dangerous. We can’t afford for you four to get lost in the forest as well.”

‘Such careful wording Erwin, are you saying that for them or for yourself?’ Hange wondered as she reached a hand out to place it on Petra’s shoulder, only to pull it back a second later when she caught the strawberry blond woman already holding tight to Aurou's hand for comfort. If only Levi could see this, he would have been grateful to know that she had moved on from her little crush. Still he was a hero and idol to many in the Corps and fear was starting to take root on the ships because of his absence.

“However, tomorrow we’ll start sending more people out to join the search, groups of at least four. That way everyone can have someone watching their back. Each day we’ll add more people to go to land, that was the original plan to begin with,” Erwin added. 

‘Ah. He’s frustrated that he can’t go himself, isn’t he?’ Hange thought to herself, though she wished he would loosen his reins enough to let her go out as well.

She turned her gaze out towards the window, barely registering the sound of the squad taking their leave. Mike slid up to stand on her left side and Erwin came to her right. All of them looking out towards the dark landscape that they had hoped to be their promise land. Hange couldn’t help but voice the thoughts that were going through each of their heads.

“Where are you, Levi? What happened to my favorite shorty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay, also I started a new story if anyone in interested in reading it, Beyond Walls and Lines.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, please comment if you did.


	10. Recovery and Screams

Warmth, it surrounded him from all sides and softness cradled him. It was an odd feeling.   
Even nights inside of the headquarters with five blankets covering your form, your muscles were constantly twitching with shivers as cold was something that no one could escape from during the fall, winter, and spring. In the summer, you had to sleep naked. Even then, you could wake up dripping with sweat that was not related to a nightmare or a particularly sweet dream.

This was the second time that Levi had woken up, dare he say it, almost comfortable. Almost, because Levi knew even in his sleepy state that he shouldn’t be feeling any form of ease. There were always threats, enemies, and worries in his head. So why the hell was his body and mind trying to trick him into thinking that laying in the bed or nest of a monster was a nice place to be?

Speaking of which, there was a set of tanned arms wrapped firmly around his middle, which was keeping Levi from moving. As far as he knew, this was the second time he had woken up in the creature’s arms. This was much too strange for him since he was so used to one night stands and never seeing the person ever again. However, that was neither here nor there. For now, he focused on the ache in his throat caused by thirst and the hunger in his belly. But other than that the human really did feel alright.

Another observation he made was that they were both naked, the other’s skin acting as Levi’s own personal furnace that created a perfectly warm paradise. Lying chest to chest, he only needed to tilt his head up to see the versipellis’ sleeping face.

Eren’s brows were pinched slightly and a soft cooing chirp escaped his lips from time to time. Was this his specie’s version of a snore? It wasn’t an obnoxious or loud sound thankfully, but the expression on the brunet’s face told Levi that his dreams were not as peaceful as they could be.

However, Levi wasn’t that easily fooled into accepting this domestic bullshit, Eren was still his captor and he held the responsibility of getting back in contact with the Survey Corps. Even if the way the fins behind pointed ears constantly lifted and fell was oddly adorable. He could only hope that the other was as heavy sleeper as before. But he was not so fortunate. Levi only had to wiggle once and those odd colored eyes popped open, darting towards the smaller male in his arms. 

A lazy, sleepy smile crept across Eren’s cheeks as he dipped his head down to rub his face against the human’s disheveled hair, a low rumble rolling out of his chest.

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

The other was using Levi as an over-sized stuffed animal and from what Levi knew of animal behaviors, from a certain loud mouthed Hange, Eren probably rubbing his scent all over him. Disgusting, when had either of them last bathed?

Eren jerked, drawing away from Levi to consider those bright, and surprisingly focused, blue grey eyes. But he wasn’t intimidated by the glare being aimed at him, in fact, Eren more than welcomed it as it meant that the human was feeling like his usual self again. 

“You’re awake, like awake, awake!” Quickly he scrambled out of the nest, ignoring the questioning gaze aimed at him. He moved around the den gathering things haphazardly in his arms before moving to crouch by Levi’s side once again, offering a bowl of water and holding some fruit. His first concern was getting some food and drink into his mate so he could keep recovering his strength.

Levi took the bowl; honestly his throat was too dry to argue with anything now. The water tasting and feeling like liquid heaven, but unsurprisingly the brunet had to ruin it as he babbled, “How are you feeling? I was so worried, I’ve been taking care of your wounds and making sure they didn’t get infected. You’ve been so out of it for the past three sun rises, I was starting to worry about how slowly you seemed to be healing.” 

His muscles twitched as shock rolled through Levi as he registered the meanings of the other’s words, coughing as water went down the wrong pipe. Eren leaned forward quickly to offer some kind of help, but Levi pushed him back. Grey blue orbs alight with panic and horror, “You’re telling me I haven’t been conscious for three fucking days?!”

The versipellis flinched back at the sudden yelling, his sensitive ears stinging as he looked for a way to appease the other, “Well you were not exactly asleep the whole time. You woke up to eat, drink, use the bathroom, and bathe, but as soon as you were done you would just fall back asleep.” It had been so odd to see the human tripping and threatening to topple while making his way to the spring, refusing to return to the nest no matter if Eren tried to carry him or talk him out of it.

Three days, three fucking days away from the rest of the Corps. 

Were they even still in this land, or did they pack up and leave after Levi didn’t return? Had they been picked off by other monsters that called this place home? Levi felt sick at the thought, his stomach jumping up into his throat as images of corpses torn apart and possibly devoured alive and whole by Eren’s kind or others. He shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions, but there was little he could do. 

For the first time in years, panic dug its claws into Levi and refused to let go.

Ignoring Eren’s voice, the words being only a dull hum in the back of Levi’s mind as he forced himself to his feet. Stumbling for a second before an arm caught him around the middle. It was that pressure around his stomach that pushed him over the edge. Leaning forwards as much as he could in the hold, Levi vomited, shuddering in disgust as some of the lukewarm liquid that had been warmed by his stomach splashed on his own toes.

“He-Hey, oh, oh no,” Eren was unsure of what he should do, but he ran on instincts and thought of the other’s usual habits for an answer. The human’s heart was pounding, not only could he hear it, but he could feel it as he pulled Levi to his chest before picking him up. Quickly he moved back into the bathing area, entering the cold water quickly. 

Levi hated filth and being dirty, so this could help, right?

The chill of the water was the shock that Levi desperately needed, his breath coming out as a loud hiss through his teeth as the cold chilled his blood. Eyes focusing on the ceiling covered in gently glowing stones. The world was steadying around him instead of being a swirl of colors and emotions. Levi took a slow breath, his muscles started to relax and his lungs expanded with air and then deflated at a more manageable pace.

Still, Levi needed to get answers, “I need to know what happened while I was out. Tell me everything.” Levi pushed at the other’s chest, trying to get him to let go, however, Eren refused. He probably feared that if he let go the human would somehow manage to drown himself. At least the brunet provided warmth in the cool water; still Levi hated being fucking coddled like he was some child. He was a grown-ass man and a fucking corporal in the military for fuck’s sake!

Pursing his lips Eren thought about what he was supposed to say. He doubted that Levi was concerned with the daily things that the pack did. No, his mate was still concerned with only one thing. “None of the pack members have found any other humans. So, I really don’t know where your pack is still.” 

Eren could pick out the relief in those cool depths, but there was something else. His eyes analyzed the color of the other’s soul before realizing that what he was seeing was disappointment. Eren couldn’t offer any words to Levi. He couldn’t give him empty promises like ‘they were okay’, or ‘they are probably looking for you’. He wasn’t about to make lying a habit between them, maybe not telling the whole truth was okay, but not flat out lies. But he had hoped that the time apart from Levi’s pack would had tempered his desperation to return to them. 

Levi was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice Eren’s disappointed frown. 

So, the rest of the Corps hadn’t been spotted. It could mean many things and Levi was frustratingly barred from knowing the answer by a fucking rock which was blocking the entrance and shape shifting creatures that had possessive issues. Eren was obviously overly worried about Levi’s health. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Try to appeal to his ‘mate’s instincts or whatever the hell they were called, “I need air. I want to go outside. Sunshine is good for my kind, you know Vitamin D and all that shit.” 

‘Yeah, all that shit that doctors and mothers tell you,’ Levi mentally added when he saw Eren pull his bottom lip between his sharp teeth in thought. Probably trying to figure out if Levi was lying or not.

“Maybe later, for now you need to eat something,” Eren finally answered, that was reasonable, right? It wasn’t a straight ‘no’ at least. If he did bring Levi outside then he would have to have backup. Just in case the human tried to make a run for it. The thought of his mate still wanting to flee from him made Eren’s stomach twist in discomfort. He had been spoiled during the past few days.

While Eren was worried about the other’s health; Levi’s sickly and weak state had made him seek out Eren’s warmth when he crawled into the nest with him. It had been so nice, even if Levi had been doing it unconsciously. He was hoping that it was a sign that their bond was growing stronger and that Levi was finally starting to accept him.

Levi decided not to complain. Even if his mouth tasted like vomit, his stomach was growling at the idea of food and he needed something to get rid of that awful taste. However, as Eren started to lift him out of the water Levi tried to push away. A warning growl came out of Eren’s lips, but the human refused to be carried like some weak recruit. He struggled in the hold until Eren was forced to set him on his feet or risk dropping him on the cold stony ground. While his steps were wobbly, Levi was glad to at least feel like he was getting some control back, both of his body and from Eren.

Still he felt humiliated with the fact that he had to rely on gripping Eren’s arm to keep steady as they made their way slowly back to the main part of the den. Levi sitting down on some of the cushions by the fire as Eren prepared more food, washing some fruit off and offering more water. However, he handed it off to the human in frustratingly small increments. His strength was starting to return and this time his stomach didn’t rebel against him. He drilled the versipellis about his care and asked about the state of the blond that he had fought against. Armin, his mat-, the brat, reminded him.

Eren couldn’t help but beam, Levi was showing true interest in what was happening in the pack while he was indisposed, “Armin was back on his feet in the morning after the trial. All his wounds have pretty much healed too. He’s taken my place in the hunting parties since I had to remain behind to care for you. Not that you were a burden!” His voice broke slightly before giving a sheepish sharp toothed grin as Levi rolled his eyes.

“So, will you start going out now that I’m awake?” 

If Eren was gone then two things happened, Levi might have more chances to escape, but the danger level also rose because he didn’t have his horny shapeshifting protector. That was an angle he would have to explore more in the future, Levi wasn’t a stranger to using his body to get what he wanted. After all, in the underground, sex really did sell. As soon as he grew strong enough to fight and steal all he needed then no one had his permission to touch him again. Most of his old ‘customers’ were dead and rotten, silenced by his own hand. But they were filthy vermin that deserved to be exterminated.

Still that was not what Levi needed to focus on now, though the memories of the bloodshed were rather pleasant. Eren’s dual colored eyes flashed in the fire light before turning back to his task of slicing up the peaches he was holding, licking the juices from his fingers from time to time. Much to Levi disgust as he would be handed the fruit with those same hands. The versipellis answering after a few moments of silence, “Well, with winter coming I have to help gather as much food as possible.”

Blue eyes narrowed, winter, the pack had been talking and worrying about it before, “Is the weather really going to turn that horrible? How far off is it?” Would humans be able to survive it? They had plenty of provisions still on the ships, but would they last long enough? Dammit he was gaining so much knowledge of this new land and unable to even give a snippet of it to the people that needed it.

“The winter will be coming in about thirty sun rises. Frost is starting to kill off a lot of the plant life so we’ve been focusing on gathering and preserving a lot of that. Meat is still pretty easy to get when winter comes, but the snow can reach up to your waist… Well, my waist.” Levi’s glare was filled with such heat that it made the hairs on the back of Eren’s neck stand straight up, but he forced himself to continue without shrinking to far back, “Some animals migrate, but they return with the warmth. The danger… is that all of the other predators remain, so competition grows and predators start seeing each other as food.”

That much snow, it was hard to believe something like that could ever happen for Levi. The weather had to be biting cold and fire would be one of the only ways to survive. Something that would be difficult to maintain on the ships and gathering wood from the forest would put humans at even more risk with piss-y, hungry carnivores roaming about. If the water by the shore froze, would the ships be grounded without the ability to escape? Shit, why the fuck could he not have the ability to just project his thoughts to Erwin? That’s right because magic didn’t fucking exist. His life would have been so much easier if it did.

Eren’s concern rose as he watched Levi’s brows continue to pinch in thought and frustration, he just couldn’t offer any words that would make Levi happy. Still he could see the small shivers that rolled up the shorter male’s frame, are as much as he enjoyed being able to see Levi’s bare form, clothing would be a good thing to offer. Finding a simple black tunic and brown pants that would fit the human well enough he let him dress in peace while he also clothed himself. While it took longer for Levi to jump back to full health, Eren couldn’t help but marvel at his determination and lust for life and escape.

He settled next to his mate once more, Levi and he had been together for sun turns, but he still knew so little about the dark-haired male. He butted his head lightly against Levi’s upper arm, unable to stop his grin as those light eyes focused on him. Confusion and surprise swirled in those orbs as Eren leaned upwards to lay his lips against the human’s. 

Kisses. Kisses were definitely at the top of Eren’s list of his favorite things. Being kissed back was even better as after a few moments Levi’s lips returned the affection and lips parted. The taste that dwelled inside of the human’s mouth was so much greater than that of his blood. Something Eren knew he should never let Sasha know.

The kisses were soft and quick, something that Levi was grateful for since his energy was still returning. The physical contact was nice and the more comfortable and trustful that Eren became of him, the easier it would be to escape. That’s what he kept reminding himself as their tongues danced together. Levi was trying to keep himself from just melting into Eren’s warmth that tried to sway him into just falling asleep once more. 

As they drew apart again, Levi couldn’t help but be surprised by Eren’s next request, “Will you tell me about your kind, your world? I want to know what it is like from human eyes, Levi’s eyes.”

……

 

Four days, that is how long it had been since Lance Corporal Levi had disappeared. 

The activity on the ships and the shoreline had continued to increase, while the Corps were still sleeping and reporting to the ships at nightfall. During the day exploration and resource gathering was the goal. Little shacks had been made to house the materials they harvested and they didn’t need to load onto the ship right away. The wind was becoming more biting cold with each day, but it didn’t dampen the spirits of the corps’. However, there was still the underlying feeling of fear and dread. 

All hoping that Levi would appear the next day without injury, but with his surly attitude intact.

Jean knew that with each passing minute that the likelihood of that was growing much smaller. The special operation squad and other teams were out daily looking for hints of where the man could be. Jean was on such a team currently, twisting midair to send his hooks into another tree branch; his team consisted of three other people, as was Erwin’s orders. 

Thomas, Mina, and Connie, they had been stuck on the same ship together for the past few months so he had gotten to know each other them well. Thomas was brave and a natural born leader, which made him and Jean butt heads from time to time. Connie, free spirited and positive, a goofball that helped to keep everyone sane, and finally Mina who was sweet and observant. 

The commander certainly knew how to make well balanced teams.

Still Jean was amazed by the wildlife in this new land; he had seen familiar animals, but also strange ones either with scales instead of fur or completely lacking any natural covering. There were also animals that were just giant versions of well-known ones… with extra limbs. 

Seriously, this place was so strange, but nothing seemed to be of real threat so far. Just one of those giant deer would have been enough to feed a family for a year. Not that anyone that wasn’t royalty could afford that much meat. 

He watched a herd of the monstrous plant eaters pass by, before shaking his himself, he had fallen behind watching the fauna. Still it wasn’t hard to pick up the trail of hook holes in the bark around him. Brown eyes snapped forward, as at the same moment his heart jumped into his throat. 

An oddly familiar scream had just ripped through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, also THANK YOU to the people that have commented. Sorry that I haven't responded to some of them.
> 
> Anyway, I hold you enjoyed this, I've been struggling to gain more motivation to write lately.


	11. Stuttering Heartbeat

(Ba Bum is the sound of a heartbeat, just want to clarify that now to make sure there is no confusion)

Ba Bum

The tress passed by in a green blur as Jean slingshot himself towards the source of the scream. The wires whirled and hooks stuck deep into the bark of one tree before being jerked free to land in a new target to help propel the human faster than he could ever reach on his own. The gas canisters hissing as they burned through their supply like a starving animal. The result making a small wispy trail follow the scout before it dissipated into the air without a trace. 

Jean’s skin was covered in goosebumps, but it was not from the cold or the wind whipping past him. No, it was because of that scream. A sound that was filled with so much agony, terror, and desperation. Just what was the cause?

Ba Bum Ba Bum

Another scream rang out through the air, long and hollow, filled with fear and defeat. This time he recognized the voice, Mina. The sweet dark-haired girl who loved to help in the kitchens when not training. Jean’s heartbeat quickened even more, as the sound suddenly seemed to cut off.

Fuck, she couldn’t be. 

Where the hell was the rest of his team?!

Ba Bum Ba Bum Ba Bum

His wires brought him into another small cluster of trees, freezing as he saw the large red splatter on the tree trunk before him, ‘No… NO, NO, NO. Where?!’ 

Jean looked closer at the stain, seeing how it smeared. Tike the source had been dragged downwards. His eyes darted down, seven meters below, his nightmares became reality as the sound of something snapping and crunching reached his ears. 

It was similar to the sound of dry tree branches being snapped in half. Then came the next horrible crescendo of sounds, the wet slops of flesh, muscles and blood being ripped apart and sliding unnaturally against each other. Jean found himself wishing he had never looked.

BaBum BaBum BaBum BaBum BaBum BaBum BaBum

Down below lumbered a creature, no, a monster. 

It was the size of a bear, and the main body certainly looked like that predator. But the coat was longer, shaggy and matted, and dull grey in color. The feet were bird like and held four sickle like talons that seemed to be able to rip through flesh with ease. The head looked like it belonged to a monkey that extended outwards into a pointed snout. Its wide bulging green irises were locked onto the bloody feast below it. Blood and drool leaked out of its maw as it dipped its head down to pull out another mouthful of… Guts. 

Now Jean took in exactly what the monster was eating.

His teammates, holy Maria. 

To the left there were pieces of a male torso, the tan corps’ uniform stained a dark maroon from blood. The lower half of the body was missing and nowhere in sight. Thomas, that had to be his body filleted open and drenching the soil with his blood as he noticed the head of light colored hair. But the blond male wasn’t the one being eaten. Jean’s eyes snapping to what laid underneath those menacing claws. 

Mina, he felt his stomach push upwards, wanting to expel everything he had ever eaten in his life. But he couldn’t make himself move as he looked at the headless little body. A ripping sound filled the air as both cloth and muscle torn apart as the beast moved from guts to pull off one of the girl’s arms, swallowing it whole with massive gulps. 

He was going to be sick. 

Where? What hell hole did this monster crawl out of to delight in feasting on humans? Still there was someone missing. A whimper caught Jean’s attention. There, on the forest floor and only three meters away from the bloody meal taking place, sat Connie. The shorter teenager had his back pressed against the trunk of a tree. There was a gash on the other’s head that was leaking blood, but it didn’t look life threatening.

No, the fucking concern was the fact that the baldy was just sitting there, watching as his teammate got devoured before his eyes as tears poured down his cheeks. Was he more hurt than Jean could see from so high up? Was that why he wasn’t trying to escape or using the fucking swords still clutched in his hands?! 

Jean wasn’t the only one that had heard the sound that Connie had made, the beast lifting its head to look towards the source. Eyes lighting up as it took in the third course of its meal waiting nicely till his turn. As it took a lumbering step towards the boy, one of its back feet pressed onto the spine of its second meal, the snapping sound making Jean sick.

He couldn’t focus on that now, no he had to move, had to save the last member of his team before he met his own bloody end. 

“Connie, move dammit!” 

The scream had left Jean’s lips before his wires had even begun to pull him towards the pair, the grip on his blades tight as he aimed at the great side of the monster. The swords met their target, slicing deep into the flesh. They rolled from the center of its right side and up and over its spine. 

Finally, it was some of the monster’s blood that was staining the earth. As the wires pulled him onto the anchoring branch, Jean turned with a smirk, expecting to find the creature dead, but it was not so.

BaBumBaBumBaBumBaBumBaBumBaBumBaBumbaBumBaBumBabum

No, it wasn’t possible, even as blood washed out of the wounds like a flood and some of its own entrails were peeking out of the slices, the beast was still making staggered steps towards his teammate. Now towering over the crouching figure, it opened its huge jaws , about to descend on its, literal, last meal. The head shot downwards even as Jean cried out, knowing he would never make it in time.

"Connie!"

BaBumBaBumBaBumBa---

“Oh god,” Jean’s knees felt weak and he couldn’t stop himself from collapsing on the thick tree branch as he looked down at the scene below. The tips of Connie’s swords were sticking out of the back of the beast's skull. Much to the surprise of the buzz cut male when he finally opened his eyes. Prompted by the feeling of warm blood running down the lengths of steel and onto his hands. 

Connie’s chest was heaving with the effort to get over the shock of how fucking lucky he had been with his blind attempt to defend himself. But the weight of the creature was forcing its body to continue to slide further onto the blades. Shaking, Connie released the latch that held the replaceable blades to the hilt bases before jumping to the side so he wasn’t crushed under the monster.

Stumbling to his feet, Connie looked back at the monster lying dead on its side. A nervous laugh started to bubble from his lips that slowly grew louder and louder until he was shaking with it. 

Jean landed on the ground next to him, eyes alight with rage as he raised his hand to strike the short male. Had Connie gone crazy, how the hell could he find this situation funny?! But his hand froze in mid-air as he saw the tears streaming down the other’s tanned face and the laughs were mixed with painful sounding sobs that made Jean’s own lungs ache in empathy.

Connie jumped when the other’s hand finally patted him on the shoulder. Jean’s voice soft, but gruff, “Are you badly hurt? How’s your gear?” 

The questions were an attempt to get Connie to focus on him, not on what had just happened. The shorter blinking, before checking himself over for injury, wincing as he touched the wound on his head. Fingers coming back bloody and making his breathing become shorter. 

“Hey, calm down, I’ll wrap that up okay? Then we’ll…” Jean grimaced as he looked at his gore filled surroundings, “We’ll talk.”

Getting a shaky nod in response, Jean forced Connie to sit off to the side, letting the injured male look over his gear as he dug into his backpack for medical supplies. Cleaning the wounds of the silent Connie before wrapping gaze around the gash to hopefully stop the bleeding and keep it clean. As he started to look after the other smaller scratches, Connie finally spoke, “It came out of nowhere, it had to… Tt had to have been in the branches as well. Thomas was in the lead and suddenly he was knocked out of the air. Mina and I followed to help. By the time we got down to the forest floor though…” 

Connie took a shaking breath before forcing himself to continue, “That THING was already eating him. Mina and I tried to attack, but it just threw us off. I flew into a tree. I guess that’s how I got the gash, Mina though, I saw her leg. It was turned the wrong way so she couldn’t even get up to try and run away and then-.”

“I get it,” Jean didn’t think he could stomach much more, Connie had been forced to watch his teammates get eaten alive and had been too stunned to do anything about it. The other male seemed to have realized this fact as well as he looked even paler and stumbled to his feet to vomit in some of the bushes. Guilt and tears clear in his eyes as he turned back to his remaining teammate, voice shaking, “I… I didn’t do a fucking thing to help.”

“You were in shock I probably would have reacted in the same way. Look, it doesn’t matter now. We need to get out of here before more of those things show up.” Jean tried to reassure and at the same time, keep things moving. They had to get away, that was the priority right now. 

Connie opened his mouth to protest, but fell back into silence as he knew that the two-toned haired boy was right. He looked back to the torn apart bodies, whimpering out, “We’re not going to just leave them are we?” With so much guilt in his heart he probably wouldn’t be able to stand it.

“No, we’ll… Salvage what we can.” Jean answered as he pulled out a tarp like blanket that had been packed into their bags in the chance they were trapped out in the cold. Now though, it would be used to carry the bodies of their friends. 

“Check to make sure you have the flare gun, we’re going to have to announce this. Don’t set it off until we are ready to leave. I don’t want a horde of monsters to be on our assholes because of the noise leading them straight to us.” Connie couldn’t seem to agree more as he went about digging in his pack. He knew his own gear, his one true line for survival, was still in perfect condition.

Jean first approached the body of Thomas, laying the cloth out next to the pile of meat and bones he tried not to gag and break down from the fact that he had been talking to him only twenty minutes before. How did everything turn so wrong, so quickly? Slowly he moved his hands under the mangled torso, shuddering as the movement caused more blood to ooze out. Gently Jean set the remains inside of the tarp, about to tie it shut before pausing, staring into the dull eyes gazing back. 

Jean swallowed hard as he slowly moved the eyelids down, “Sorry Thomas, I should have stayed with the group.”

Who knew if that would have changed a damn thing, but still the guilt and 'what if's ate at him as he finally closed the makeshift bag and pulled out another tarp to hold Mina. Looking at the headless torso Jean couldn’t stand the sight. He had to try and retrieve it as much as it disgusted him to approach the monster. Lifting his already bloody sword Jean prayed it would work before he sliced through the flesh. Jumping back quickly to avoid the guts that flopped out in a steaming heap.

Jean was going to be sick, but he kept shoving the feeling back. Later, later he could cry, throw up, rage, and everything else he needed to do to come to terms with what had happened. To realize that this place wasn’t a perfect paradise and that human lives were fucking fragile. 

The bloated organ Jean assumed to be the stomach he carefully carved into. Letting out a miserable groan as he looked at the mess that swept out of it and onto the ground. Carefully, he moved his hands through the mess, finding the arm he had seen the creature swallow, the small fingers still grasping out for help. He placed the appendage gently with the main body before finding the head. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the expression it held as he quickly placed it in the bag and wrapped it tight, then wiped his hands on the grass to get rid of the stomach slime and blood.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Oh shit, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry,” The chant was leaving Connie’s lips as he watched the taller boy work. How was Jean this strong, why did he have to freeze up like that?! Connie didn’t know what he could have done to change all of this, but there had to have been something. His inner loathing was stopped as an annoyed, but firm voice got his attention.

“The flare gun?”

Connie nodded as he brought the device into sight, the colored gas canisters in his hand other hand. Having already selected the ones they needed to report back on their status. He swallowed before nodding to Jean, “Okay, cover your ears.” 

The first shot broke through the canopy of branches with ease, the red smoke rocketing upwards with one message, casualties. The metal of the gun was still hot to the touch, but Connie refused to back down. Using his short nails to pry the spent canister out and slipping in the next. 

Blue smoke filled the sky as it was released, retreat. Taking a small breath, Connie steadied himself, he took the bloody parcel Jean offered him, not daring to ask who it contained. He let the taller boy take the lead. They traveled through the trees once more in solemn silence. The beach coming into view and crowded with familiar faces was both a relief, and a curse, as older members of the Corps stepped forward to take the remains of his teammates silently.

Failure.

Connie felt like an absolute failure. Glancing to the side, he knew from the look on his companion’s face, that Jean was feeling the exact same way.

….

“Erwin,” Hange’s voice was hesitant as she slipped into the commander’s office, losing all the bubbly energy she had been spreading about the ships with her checkups on the crews. She paused as she took in the sight of the tall blond standing before the window. Blue eyes looking on towards the funeral pyre that was burning the remains of the two teenagers, a bright beacon that lit up the dark night and beach. 

Two wide-eyed recruits that had been trained for three years before being allowed into the Corps and had hoped to see the world outside the walls. They were now being burned into nothing but dust. She knew how difficult it must be for the man to deal with the realization that this new land, their hope, was what killed them. His voice startled her out of her thoughts, not even realizing that she had come to stand by his side, “Hange, you’ve gotten all of the reports of the wildlife from the scouting teams. Is there really monsters out there?”

Suspecting foul play was one option, but they had both seen the injuries on the bodies, there was no way that any blade or human force could have torn flesh in such a way. She sighed softly as she pushed her goggles higher onto her forehead, “You still haven’t allowed me to go out their personally, but from the sketches and the number of herbivores and various prey animals brought in. I don’t think it’s such a stretch to believe that there could be just as large and vicious predators calling this land home. In fact, humans seem to be smaller than most of the deer and game here. So, we probably make an easier target.”

A soft hum came from the blond and she knew that Erwin had already come to the same conclusion. Still she waited to hear his verdict. “We’ll remain just off the shore, continue the way we have. The number of members on each team will have to be bolstered and the range that we allow them to explore limited. We need to focus on gathering as much supplies as possible, we have yet to see any predators near the beach, so it could be possible for humanity to survive here.” 

His forces were confused, mourning, and scared, but when he had offered the funeral rites for the two teenagers he hadn’t seen anyone in the crowd that looked like they regretted their choice to leave the walls and the cage that was the Sina Empire. Erwin had at least given those two a breath of freedom and fresh air before they died.

Hange leaned her arms on the windowsill, the ocean wind brushing through her hair as she listened to Erwin’s next question, eyes dropping, “What is the likelihood that Levi is still alive?” 

Her heart ached as she finally answered, “Around forty percent. I’m being generous since he’s such a strong, stubborn, son of a bitch. If it was anyone else…” 

She trailed off with a dry chuckle that Erwin echoed, “He’d probably be telling me to get my head out of my ass right now and get back to work.” The commander made a sound of agreement as they fell back into silence. Only once a blast of cold wind started to chill the room did Erwin finally turn away, closing the window and the shutters. Unaware that if he had just kept watching for a few moments longer, he would have spotted the figure moving on the shore.

….

Jean paced the deck, chilled, but unwilling to go back below deck and to his quarters. Connie had disappeared after the funeral and honestly, he couldn’t blame him. The constant pitying glances sent their way was almost maddening. He suspected that the buzzcut had hidden himself away in one of the store rooms to think and mourn in his own way. 

Jean would probably have done the same, but the idea of being trapped in silence and surrounded by all sides was worse than dealing with the darkness and cold on the deck of the ship named Trost. He stopped to rub at his arms, trying to keep the chill at bay in vain. It was then that something in the corner of his eye got his attention.

Something along the tree line of the beach was moving. Too small to be a deer, but too tall to be a passing boar. Was it a different kind of monster? Jean’s expression hardened at the thought. Was one of those things stalking them from the shore?! Rage blinded him at the thought of more of his comrades ending up in the belly of something. Gritting his teeth, he took a step towards the railing, the metal boxes filled with blades continued to rest on his thighs. He hadn’t gotten out of his gear, even though they had returned to the ships a few hours ago.

Jean could kill it, get rid of it before it took another of his friends.

He stepped onto the railing, easily balancing. He could do this. 

This way, his eyes narrowed, Mina and Thomas wouldn’t be angry with his absence at their time of need. Silently he pulled the ropes to release a dingy, eyes never leaving the shape on the beach as he steered it towards the sand. Oddly enough the creature hadn’t bolted, instead only backing into the tree-line slowly as he grew closer. Brown cat-like eyes glowing in the darkness before disappearing, but Jean’s feet continued to race across the sand. 

He wouldn’t let this bastard get away.

(Most recent art will be posted here and in the end notes: thank the artist! They are making so many great things from this story http://tenebrousminded.tumblr.com/post/115008391407/i-forgot-the-feathers-omfg-and-i-reread)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contained a lot of gore and action scenes, I hope I portrayed it well enough. Sorry if it disturbed some people, but the warning was present in the tags.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter!
> 
> Anyway, leaving comments and thoughts about what you liked really helps me keep motivated in not only writing but just in general.
> 
>  
> 
> OTHER NEWS: FANART!!!!!!! the amazing Tenebrous on AO3 drew a picture of creature/versipellis Eren on their tumblr.  
> Here's the link, it's not done yet, but it looks great so far.  
> http://tenebrousminded.tumblr.com/post/114773259992/bit-more-whole-with-some-of-the-prescribed  
> ALSO ARMIN:  
> http://tenebrousminded.tumblr.com/post/115008391407/i-forgot-the-feathers-omfg-and-i-reread  
> sexy pic: http://tenebrousminded.tumblr.com/post/115044785932/uhhhh-yeahhhh-eren-and-levi-again-from
> 
> They also have an amazing on going story Sound of the Sea with Levi and mer!Eren http://archiveofourown.org/works/3563696/chapters/7850246  
> My tumblr is the same as this username, Hyrulehalfbreed


	12. Tell Your Tale

Even with eyes closed, Eren was still able to see a dim redness that was the light of the fire trying to penetrate through his eyelids. But the versipellis refused to give into the urge to let the lids open, no that would destroy the image and story that Levi was painting for him. 

The shorter man’s deep rich voice was absolute music to his ears, better than any bird song or howls of a wolf pack. Already he had come to pick out the subtly of the true emotions that Levi felt under the usual apathy of his voice. Speaking of the human, he could feel Levi’s heartbeat as the shorter man was sitting between his legs, Levi’s back resting against his chest. His mate was so close, held protectively in his grasp, hydrated and fed. The happiness and contentment of the scene made Eren’s heart flutter.

When Eren had asked about human culture, his past, and the land they had left, Levi was a little suspicious at first. Wondering if there was any possible way that the versipellies would be able to cross the ocean and reach the empire. Did Levi really care if the pack decided to attack those humans? Not really, the walls were doomed and left to rot in history as far as Levi was concerned. Nothing waited for him back there, but graves and bitter memories of the lost and hatred for the cause.

And so, Levi had started his tale, frustrated when Eren interrupted him from time to time to explain some vocabulary or describe a place or person in more detail. However, for the most part the brat was a decent listener for being a squirmy, hormonal predator. It was strange, relaxing back against Eren as the cushions made from pelts surrounded and supported them. The fire crackling warmly by their feet and the pinewood spreading a fresh comforting scent. Eren’s chin was resting on the top of his head, his slow breaths musing his hair as the expanding and collapsing of his chest gently raised and lowered Levi.

Of course, the beginning was a good place to start in any story, but instead of the start of the empire, which Eren deemed as ‘boring’. The versipellis urged Levi instead to explain his own beginning. Levi supposed that was because Eren truly wanted to know everything about his so-called mate. Still there were some facts about his past that not even his squad or Erwin knew. However, there was no danger in telling Eren, there was no way for him to use the information against him. Eren had no judgments to pass. 

It was honestly a bit refreshing, even if Levi knew that it would drag painful memories back to the surface. Honestly, Levi knew he could get away with just telling tall tales and lies and Eren would take it at face value. But for some odd reason he didn’t want to do that to him.

“You want to know my beginning, brat? It’s not that pretty and it's unimportant. But fine,” Levi took a breath as he dragged forward his earliest and some of the most painful memories, “I was born in the underground. The lowest pit of suffering and poverty in society, my mother worked in a brothel and died from disease, starvation, and abuse when I was around the age of seven.” 

Brothels and whores were obviously words that Eren had never heard before and when he finally got that expression of understanding, horror soon crossed Eren’s face. A low growl escaped him before ending it in a small hum of sadness, “Your mother must have loved you a lot to suffer so much for you.”

Levi couldn’t help but pause at the comment. How long had it been since he thought about the woman that birthed him, suffered hunger to make sure that he could eat? Of course, he loved her and appreciated what she had done for him, but he detached himself so long from the memories of the underground. Finally, Levi let out his own soft hum, “I suppose she did.” He felt the warm lips of the versipellis press against the side of his neck in response.

Eren really seemed to have become completely hooked on kisses and realized that they could portray all kinds of emotions.

“I was taken in by a man named Kenny, who had some connection with my mother that he never revealed to me. He taught me how to survive in the underground, how to fight, how to win. But he disappeared after a few years, leaving me once again to survive on my own. I gathered my own gang, or pack I suppose. I was their leader, a man, Farlan, and Isabel, a younger girl whom treated me like I was her older brother. We learned how to use the maneuver gear which we stole from the military to use for our own means for survival. However, we became too successful and gained unwanted attention. The military sent soldiers after us. Giving us an ultimatum when they managed to capture us, either join them or be killed. We took the only option we had, though I had planned from the start to kill the leader of the group that I was put into. However, …”

A small breath escaped Levi as he remembered the bright eyes and cocky smirks, “During one of the battles to gain more territory from another country, my friends were killed. I had nothing left; I didn’t care if I died for a time. But, then I turned towards revenge, stomping out all opposition I was pointed towards by the higher-ups in the military. Only after the entire land was under the control of the empire did I have time to realize how blood-soaked the path I had walked upon was. How blinded I had become in my rage. I wanted freedom from everything and my friends in my branch of the military wanted it as well. We took ships to cross the ocean, to look for a new land to call our own.”

“So that that is how you ended up here,” Eren murmured. Levi’s story, no, his life was so very sad, interesting, awe inspiring, and just amazing. Now he could imagine the world that his mate had come from. It was so very different from his own. All these concepts of society, military, and rankings by material possessions and from family lines. It made Eren’s head absolutely spin. It seemed like something that Armin would be able to understand much better than himself. Most likely the blond would ask much deeper and meaningful questions about the how and why than he could.

The versipellis had learned so much about his mate and how very important that he was to his pack. An image of hope and strength for his people. 

Guilt tried to bite at Eren for taking Levi away from where he was probably needed, but Eren was greedy. He knew he was and had come to terms with that fact. Having Levi with him meant that he could protect him, keep him away from any more sorrows that seemed to follow him throughout his life. Eren promised himself that, it was for Levi’s own good after all. He respected Levi’s power and will, but now he belonged to Eren’s pack and eventually he would accept that fact. 

Levi would, Eren assured himself. It would just take time.

Blue grey eyes cracked open as he felt the tightening of the other’s arms around his torso, making Levi growl, “You, stupid brute, you’re pressing on my wounds.” Immediately the grip slackened as Eren mumbled out quick apologies as he placed kisses to the rim of his ear. Even if Levi was still sore and wounds weren’t completely healed, the idea of spending the day or was it night now, laying around in the den wasn’t at all appealing to someone like him? He was so used to using every possible second of daylight and even moonlight on some days doing physically and mentally tasking activities.

“Now what?”

“Huh?” 

A small sound of confusion was Eren’s first response, getting an annoyed glare back from the human as Levi forced himself to sit up. Oh course, he knew what the human meant, but he didn’t want the other to strain himself. But it was that determination and unbending will was what fascinated the versipellis from the beginning. 

“You should still be resting.”

“Resting doesn’t mean I need to be catatonic.” Levi grumbled as he moved to stand on his own feet again, rolling his eyes as he heard Eren ask, “Cat-a-what?” 

Without thinking the human sent a foot back to strike the versipellis’s knee. A yelp and then a growl came from Eren before he leapt to his feet. The next moment Levi found himself back on the ground, chest pressed against the cold stone. The temperature of it easily piercing through the thin material of his borrowed shirt. There was the heavy weight of the shapeshifter on his back. Hot breath on the back of Levi’s neck before he felt sharp teeth biting in, making Levi hiss in pain and surprise. 

He had forgotten about how much an animal Eren was. Levi couldn’t do what he normally did around people who annoyed him. Hell, even Erwin had gotten bruised shins from his second in command’s temper tantrums. But if he did that here… Levi winced as even the unintentional twitching of his muscles made the sharp teeth dig in deeper. 

The growl continued to vibrate out of Eren’s throat as he felt Levi go lax after a few moments. Finally, he removed his teeth from the pale flesh. He licked up the addicting blood that leaked from the wounds. He didn’t want to hurt the human more, it pained him to do that to his mate. But even if Levi was injured Eren couldn’t allow him to be disrespectful to him. Nipping those actions in the butt, perhaps literally if need be, was the only way he could hopefully prevent Levi from doing something worse in the future to either him or the other members of the pack.

“Don’t test me right now, Levi.” Eren had been on edge for the past few days waiting for his mate to return to his old self and his patience was rather frayed. Eren had left quite a few bite marks on both Ymir and Sasha when they decided to get on his nerves. Ymir with her mouth, and Sasha with trying to steal his food. If it hadn’t been for Mikasa keeping on his tail, he probably would have done more damage and even turned his teeth on Marco when he tried to break up the fights. 

Eren understood how frustrating it could be for Levi to explain little words or phrases he didn’t know, and he was obviously not used to being pushed around. That was still no reason to attack his own lover and protector who had slaved away in caring for him! Light as the kick was, it still triggered Eren’s instincts, ruining their once peaceful interactions.

Levi knew he had only himself to blame for getting his ass handed to him. If he was back to full health then... Fuck, Levi hadn’t even tested himself against a versipellis while in good condition yet. Armin had given him a bit of difficulty and he was supposed to be the weakest of the pack. On the other hand, that battle was after Levi’s attack from that slit-eyed monster, getting stitches, massive blood loss, and perhaps suffering a minor concussion, curtesy of Eren.

For now, Levi knew he had to pick his battles, turning his head slightly to the side to bare his neck, feeling and hearing Eren’s growls immediately turning into whistling purrs as he nuzzled his face against the pale column. Lavishing it with licks and nips before slowly getting off Levi and helping him back to his feet.

Levi wasn’t going to verbally apologize and Eren realized and accepted that as he pulled the shorter man closer to him, kissing his lips eagerly. Feeling Levi’s tongue dance with his own made a small spark run down his spine. Fuck, yes. If this was how their spats ended Eren would be happy, as long as they weren’t too often.

Eren finally drew away, reluctant as he was, eyes looking over the bites he inflicted to make sure that they had sealed up. Now he could focus on answering the question that was the cause of all this. “We can go out into the main area. I’m sure Armin can give you some easy work for you to do while you’re still recovering. If you still don’t want to rest.”

From Levi struggling to walk and then bouncing right back onto his feet and ready to spit in anyone’s face that told him he couldn’t. It gave Eren whiplash.

‘Easy work’ the words set Levi’s teeth on edge to hear them. Dammit all, he was used to balancing not only hard manual labor but also handling whatever stupid paperwork Erwin shoved on him. He could run many miles in a day, ride horses through hard trots and gallops for days in a row, and survive on only four hours of sleep. There was no way he was going to just let all his hard work disappear from inaction. 

Once Eren had his eyes off him, Levi was determined to get some kind of workout in.

However, Levi managed to hold his tongue as he followed Eren to that huge fucking rock that constantly mocked him by its mere existence. Oh, it burned Levi inside to watch the versipellis roll the rock out of the way like it was nothing. Revealing the large fire-pit once again, along with a familiar head of blond hair standing beside it.

As soon as the sound of rock grinding on rock reached his ears, Armin had prepared himself for two results. Either Eren coming out depressed and pissy because his mate hadn’t woken up yet, or option two, Eren came out relieved and in a better mood than he had been during the last few days because Levi had woken up. Still seeing Levi appear behind Eren took Armin off guard. The light blue fins behind his ears immediately lowering and he drew his lips back just slightly at the memory of those blades slicing through his flesh.

Of course, Levi noticed this and one brow rose, before he took a pointed and loud step towards the blond versipellis. The reaction he got was immediate, Eren snarled him, while Armin scrambled back a few steps and moved around the fire to put distance between them. Despite the glare Levi got from Eren, it was worth it to see that the lowest member of the pack now had some fear of him. He also noted from the lack of physical abuse from Eren that he could toy with Armin for the fact that he was higher than him in the pack now.

“Be nice.” Eren grumbled as he motioned for Armin to come closer once more. The shorter versipellis giving a sigh as he returned to his former position. Never meeting Levi’s eyes and keeping just out of reach him. 

Sure, the other was wounded and weak, but Armin’s instincts did not allow him to relax until he learned how to feel out the mysterious creature that was the human known as Levi. 

“Eren, what are your plans now? There’s still a lot of light until dusk.”

“I’ll hunt pretty close to the den. Levi wants to do something, so I’m going to leave you to teach him something that will help the pack until he’s…” 

Healed, trusted, worthy, there were a lot of words Eren could say but didn’t as Armin gave a nod of understanding. Even if he wasn’t happy about being left alone in the dens with the human that clearly did not want to be here, Armin had to obey Eren's wishes. Still he had no doubts about his own ability to keep Levi from escaping if it came down to it.

Mismatched blue green and gold eyes narrowed as Eren watched the way that Armin’s sharp teeth worried his bottom lip. He knew the other long enough to know what Armin was probably thinking. Having his dearest friend fear his mate wasn’t at all what Eren wanted. Another feeling arose in him, once again it was one of guilt. 

Eren couldn’t just focus on Levi. 

Armin also needed to be looked after, even if the whole pack was very over-protective of the blond. In one move Eren wrapped Armin into an embrace, burying his face into the other’s neck as he breathed in his scent. Comforting and familiar, Eren adored it, but he also knew underneath there was something sharp, like fresh picked thyme. Reminding him of the fact that Armin did hold his own strengths.

“Sorry to leave you alone like this, but I’m sure that you can handle it.” Feeling Armin nod against him Eren drew back, meeting blue eyes and seeing them calm once more before turning to face Levi. Seeing the human having both brows raised as he watched the two shapeshifters. Eren couldn’t help but be curious, and well after all that Levi had put him through, Eren felt a bit naughty. He leaned forward again, this time giving a lick to Armin’s cheek making the other squeak slightly in surprise and blush a faint blue color. 

Levi had said that kissing is a way of showing affection, so why not show affection to his friend? Placing his lips over the blond’s, whom gave a whine of confusion, before drawing back. Armin’s eyes were narrowed at him in a mixture of confusion and annoyance, though his cheeks were still adorably colored.

“See you soon.”

It was the last thing that Eren said before leaping away from both of them. It only took a few seconds, and the air was filled with the sound of ripping and tearing of flesh, and the popping of bones jumping out of place before resetting. Levi’s eyes were wide as he watched the tail-end, literally, of a horse-sized mishmash of fox and cat disappear through one of the tunnels.

“Come with me, you can help me organize the stores. I may not be the best at hunting, but there are tasks that I do to keep the pack afloat.” 

Honestly, doing anything besides sitting around in the awkward and tense atmosphere sounded fan-fucking-tastic to Levi. So, he gave a small nod, watching as Armin first lit a torch from the fire and led the way into a smaller side passageway after moving another round rock that Levi hadn’t noticed before. Everything in this damn place was made of rock! 

The first thing Levi noted was how cold it was in this tunnel, which was probably why they used it for storage as he felt the ground sloping gently downwards. They were moving deeper into what he assumed to be a mountain. He guessed that the versipellis could see in the dark, which made him glad for the fact that Armin had thought to bring the light. Fumbling around and slamming face first into walls in the dark would not be a good way to prove that he was useful and trustworthy to the pack.

Soon the pair entered a small room that had shelves carved into the rock, obviously made by claws. Just how strong could these creatures make themselves with the different forms they take to be able to slice through solid rock?! Levi found himself not wanting to know the hard way.

In this room, fruit and vegetables lined the shelves by type and there were a few bags resting on the floor. Armin set the torch in a small stand and handed off one of the bags to Levi. “Just set the plants with their kind.” There was a small beat of silence before Armin continued, watching the human from the corner of his eye, “What do you call each of them? Eren told me about peaches already.”

“You’re a curious little shit, aren’t you? Let’s make a trade, I have information you obviously want and I want to understand how this land works. Deal?” Armin seemed to be the bookworm type, even if he probably had never seen a book in his entire life. Two different shades of blue locked in the flickering torchlight, the shapeshifter obviously thinking of the pros and cons. 

Finally, the blond gave a nod. 

First, Levi named the differences between vegetables and fruit. Naming each one that he pulled out of a bag. There were a few plants that Levi didn’t recognize and Armin providing names and describing the taste, when they grow, and where to find them for him. Still plants were not what Levi’s stomach grumbled for, even more so when the versipellis revealed that Eren had been keeping Levi on a vegetarian diet while he was out of it since he didn’t know what to feed him. Levi hungered for meat.

Once the bags were organized, Armin led the way to another room. This time it was filled with the carcasses of many animals, the meat persevered by the coolness of the cave. Fresh meat, Levi mouth almost fucking watered at the idea. Having had to gnaw on only dried jerky for most of the journey across the sea when Levi couldn’t stand another bite of fish. He knew the pain of starvation in the underground, so he could put down the urge for now as Armin dragged out a carcass easily twice his own height.

“We need to cut this up into smaller pieces so it stores easier, then we can fit more in here.” 

More, seriously there were cuts of meat piled almost up to the ceiling along the walls. Then again, Levi didn’t know how much the shapeshifters needed to consume in a day so Levi didn’t get placed on the menu. Sighing, Levi crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to react as he watched the nails on Armin’s hand lengthening to look like the sickle-like claws of the monster that first attacked Levi in the forest.

“That’s all fine and dandy, but I don’t really have the hardware to cut through meat with my bare hands unlike SOME people.”

Armin frowned, looking at the human’s hands and Levi could have sworn an almost guilty expression crossed the other’s face before the claws on one hand disappeared. Reaching into his pants, the blond reluctantly handed over a small bundle wrapped in cloth. 

It was one of Levi’s knives from their fight, curious he looked back up as Armin spoke, “I wanted to examine it more, and well, it was kind of stuck in me so I thought that I could hold onto it for a while. Eren’s probably going to take that away from you again once we’re done.”

It was his fucking knife, but Armin was right. Maybe Levi could find a way to hide it later. He had to focused on carving through meat and stacking it with his bare hands, for now. 

Disgusting. Silently they worked side by side, obviously feeling each other out once more now that they were both armed. Levi wasn’t sure how long they were at work, but there was sweat starting to bead at his forehead and his muscles ached a bit from being put back into use after three days of rest. Eventually Armin declared that they were done and slowly they made their way back up towards the main room.

They were greeted with the sight of almost all the other members of the pack having returned and gathered around the fire. Actually, it seemed only one was gone… 

Annie’s sharp mismatched blue and gold eyes locked on the two, her tone icy; hiding the obvious stress in her slightly hunched shoulders. 

“Marco’s gone missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright new chapter, been a bit long since the last one, sorry about that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please comment and tell me what you liked and where you think this might be going next. They help to motivate me to write more!


	13. In the Dead of the Night

Jean let his eyes flicker back towards the fleet of ships that were his home and safety for the past months. He hadn’t told a single soul that he would be leaving. Yes, he was nervous, and yes, he was scared of what he might encounter or what he might not. 

All the rules that he was currently breaking were enough to get him barred from leaving the ship forever and getting the shittiest jobs imaginable till the end of time.

However, the thirst for revenge and bloodshed was overriding all his commonsense and Jean was more than happy to let his emotions take the reins. Anything was better than pacing the deck and brooding over the ‘what if’s and letting guilt gnaw at his heart with each memory of his two former teammates. He wasn’t just trying to prove that he could protect humanity to the rest of the Corps, but also proving it just to himself. Prove to himself that he had the power to defend his friends if given the chance.

He knew that his gear was in tiptop shape, Erwin had strict policies in place to be sure the equipment was checked over whenever someone returned. No matter the circumstances. Gas was always refilled; new blades and tips of the hooks were replaced to make sure they were sharp enough to meet their targets. The old were always taken to be re-sharpened and ground to be made as good as new.

Jean was prepared for anything, or so he thought, but he still found himself shivering as he got a closer look at the creature investigating the still burning funeral pyre.

It looked like some weird mixture of lizard and a cat. Awkwardly long, scale covered legs and a reptilian tail sprouted from the back-end which was probably the same length, if not longer, than the entire body. Long, jagged spines sprouted out of the black fur, not looking to be very strong or rigid because of the fact that they seemed to rattle and move with the breeze. A feline face with large rounded ears and long protruding fangs completed the look of the odd creature. Even though it looked like a mishmash of creatures, the way that the monster moved seemed to be incredibly natural.

The whole creature was dark colored, helping to blend in with the dark background that the forest provided, but it stuck out against the pale sand and the light of the fire. It seemed that curiosity overwhelmed its common sense as it moved to stand on its back legs, using its tail to help balance. It was probably the same height of the human when it did so. 

Shit, it really was bigger than Jean thought it was. That didn’t matter; it was still going to be dead when he was done.

His grip tightened around the blades in his hands. Unfortunately, that made the metal clink and instantly the creature turned its head towards him. Brown catlike orbs illuminated by the firelight zeroed in on the human crouched just a little way away. For a few moments, neither of the two moved, then the creature dropped back onto all fours and raced back towards the safety of the forest.

“Oh, no you don’t.” 

He wasn’t going to let this thing disappear again and then come back to attack them at a later date. Jean let his feet fly across the sand. As soon as he was close enough to the trees he let the hooks on his wires fly, jerking him faster and higher to chase after the creature. The beast seemed to spook further at this development, looking over its shoulder to stare at the teenager that was able to fly without wings. The creature took many twists and turns, but Jean easily matched it move for move. He wasn’t in the top ten of the graduates for nothing after all.

Jean was counting each second that he was releasing gas, knowing that he needed to conserve as much as he could. He still had plenty left, but he didn’t want to travel much further from the tree line. He needed to end this, now.

The creature which had been sticking low to the ground seemed to realize that this tactic wasn’t working very well. There was a tree straight ahead, a huge one that was probably six or eight feet wide and shooting up towards the sky to claw at the stars. Both the creature and Jean thought it was perfect for their next move. The beast moved to stand up on its back legs, crouching as it prepared to start clawing its way upwards to even the playing field.

This was Jean’s chance, he shot the hooks high into the truck of the tree, letting himself be slingshot forward as he prepared his blades, crossing them and preparing to use them like a giant pair of scissors as soon as he got the creature's head between them. His boots landed heavily on either side of the creature’s hips, his hands ready to jerk the blades to sever fur, muscle, tendons, and bones. 

But froze when he heard a voice.

The sound was hissing and kind of high pitched, like the words were forced past vocal cords that were not meant to make them, “Ple-Please, wait!” 

Jean didn’t want to take his eyes off the back of the creature’s head, but he needed to figure out where the sound had come from. Was it possible that there were humans out here?! His eyes flickered about the foliage, even above him, but there were no hints or signs of anything besides himself and the beast that had hadn’t dared to move since Jean had pinned it against the tree.

Then there was a weird sound, one that almost made Jean sick as it reminded him of how his teammates were torn apart. Eyes snapped back towards his prey, heart jumping as the creature had managed to turn itself around enough to now be facing the human. But the creature’s muscles were bulging and twisting, reshaping themselves into… something completely different. Jean’s brain worked hard to figure out how he was looking at a human face and body. The young man looked to be around the same age as himself and had short dark hair that had a few white and brown feathers that looked to be weaved into it. He was about Jean’s height. But that’s where their similarities ended. The eyes, scales and fins that mirrored the color of his hair couldn’t belong on any human.

What the fuck?!

“Sweet Sina,” Jean’s hands twitched, torn with the desire to make the blades continue with their intended purpose. This thing was a monster… Right? 

Those eyes were wide with obvious fear and the fins were folded slightly over the pointed ears, like they were attempting to protect them from harm as the swords still rested on either side of the creature’s neck. Jean’s tongue felt heavy, unsure what words would somehow make the situation more understandable for his rattled nervous and senses, “What the hell are you?”

“Versipellis,” the tone that the shapeshifter took was one of sheepishness, wanting to shrink back to appear less threatening, but unable to do so because of the way he was pinned. Every instinct in Marco was telling him to withdraw and become submissive. After all, this human had bested him and would have taken his life with ease if he hadn’t called out in a desperate attempt at mercy. He was still unsure if he would get it as the two-tone haired boy seemed to be trying to decide what his next move should be.

Despite his situation, Marco couldn’t help but be fascinated by the second human he had ever seen. He was tall, a little on the lanky side compared to Levi and looked younger than Eren’s mate. He seemed to be just as feisty as Levi though. 

If all humans were like this when they were in top form, then perhaps the pack really did have something to worry about if they came hunting for their missing member. Marco hadn’t seen Levi when Eren had first found him and he couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the strange clothing and things strapped to the human’s hips and back.

Still Marco needed to focus on not getting himself killed, instinctively tilting his head back and a little to the side in submission. Watching as the other male’s expression turned to one of confusion and frustration. Obviously not knowing what Marco or the unfamiliar term was, and unsure of what to do next. 

The silence was almost deafening between the two.

Jean’s brain felt scrambled as he asked, eyes narrowing as he shifted his focus to make sure he actually accomplished something from all this, “So you’re not like me, are there any humans in this place? Have you seen others?” 

There was a flicker of something in those dark brown cat-like eyes. Obviously, this thing was trying to avoid eye contact. Jean had come to know all the signs of someone trying to come up with a lie. This was through all his strict training and the fact that he had been personally trained by Erwin recently. Jean brought the blades closer, honestly feeling a little relieved at the fact that the blood was a familiar red when he nicked flesh. At least it was something strange or acidic looking.

“Don’t try to lie to me.”

Did humans have the ability to pick out the truth? Marco wasn’t sure and he rather his relationship with this young male start off on a better foot than it currently was. “No, I’m not human. You all from the ships are the only humans that have ever existed here to my knowledge.”

Honey brown eyes narrowed as he thought over the words. The fact that the creature had no reaction to the word ‘humans’ raised alarm bells in his head. Jean opened his mouth to question further when there was a loud rustling behind him. Both human and versipellis stiffened and fell silent. Listening and waiting for whatever was going to break through the brush. 

Then a familiar face stumbled into sight. Jean’s heart beat slowing back down once more, “For fuck’s sake! Connie give a bit of a warning, why don’t you?!”

“Sorry, I saw you leaving and I knew you had to be up to something. I didn’t want you to do something…” Connie trailed off as he took in exactly what was before him. “…stupid. Umm what exactly is going on here?” 

Jean huffed, but at least he now had backup and he certainly needed it for what was going to be the next step. “Oh, shut it. Just go get some chains and shackles, hurry up.” The shorter teen hesitated for a few seconds before disappearing back the way he had come.

As the two waited for Connie’s return, the other’s lack of attempting to escape made Jean realized that the reason was probably because the creature had no idea what the words meant. Not like he was going to tell him and give him some motivation to escape or fight back. Still Jean might as well squeeze a bit more information while they had some time, “Do you have something you go by? Like a name?”

“Marco,” the dark-haired creature blinked slowly, his fins slowly uncurling from around the pointed ears, feeling just a little bit more comfortable. It at least didn’t seem like the human was planning on killing him just yet. His own curiosity was burning in him as he asked his own question. After all, it was only fair, right? 

“What are you called?”

“Jean Kirstein of the hundred and fourth training class and member of the Survey Corps.” 

The long introduction, that had been beaten into him from so long ago, spilled past his lips without a thought. It was obvious that the titles meant nothing to the other as he only got a few wide-eyed blinks. Whatever, ‘Marco’ might learn what it really meant in the future, if not, it wasn’t Jean’s problem. It would be his superiors’. 

The sound of rustling leaves and sticks breaking gathered the two’s attention once more. Connie coming back into view with something that constantly clinked and clanged with each movement.

Marco eyed the source of the sound, something inside of him demanding he to try and escape, but unable to do so as Jean brought the blades closer to stop any attempt at moving. The vesipellis could only slightly squirm, his claws were ready to shred flesh if given the chance so he could run, but the shorter human’s hands were careful to avoid them as the cold unforgiving and unfamiliar material wrapped tight around his wrists, neck, and ankles. The glinting chains reminded him of the blades that Levi and Jean were using. But metal was a completely new concept to Marco’s species. After all, why would they need it if they could just grow their own weapons on a whim?

To risk growing bigger to try and break the binds wasn’t exactly the best option. Maybe the metal wouldn’t break and instead Marco’s bones or his windpipe would be the victims. Growing smaller was also not going to be an option, Marco couldn’t shift fast enough without gathering attention to himself. Marco was certain that the humans would end him before he could finish any transformation. 

So, Marco went lax against the humans’ hands, watching silently as Jean detached the strange strings from the branches above and how they got zipped back into the little boxes on his hips. Boots hitting the forest floor and taking one of the chains that Connie offered. Both would have a length of chain attached to the shackles. Just in case the shapeshifter tried to attack one of them, he could be pulled back by the other.

“Follow,” Jean’s voice was more confident than he felt on the inside. How was he supposed to react to suddenly meeting and capturing such a strange beast, and one that could have a conversation with him? The whole situation was uncomfortable for both Connie and himself. This male looked around their age, but who knew if he really was or if he was just trying to copy something familiar to make them be easier on him.

They moved through the bushes quickly. Connie and Jean both not wanting to meet any other beasts this night. However, when they got to the beached boats, they ran into a problem. Marco suddenly digging his heels in, trying to prevent himself from being dragged onto the strange wooden thing. 

Also, while the humans did not know it, the ocean was something that versipellises feared. While they could turn into something that had more fins, gills, and scales, they were used to rivers and lakes. The ocean was a territory that was too vast and unfamiliar to try and conquer. No, the shapeshifter race preferred more solid ground than anything else. Fish was also not something that was typically on their menu, though Sasha did eat a freshwater snake/fish thing before.

“Come on.” 

“Just move.” 

Were both responses the teenagers as they tried to talk the dark-haired male into the boat. Finally, Jean threw his hands up in a huff before walking behind Marco and shoving him into the boat. Connie barely having enough time to catch the versipellis before he could faceplant into the hard wood. 

However, …Neither of the humans realized just how much heavier than they expected the other to be was. Connie ending up pinned underneath the taller male’s body and unable to squirm away. Well, at least he couldn’t get clawed at since Marco’s wrists were pinned behind his back and with the angle Marco’s neck was stuck in he wouldn’t be able to get a good bite in.

“Really, Jean?” Connie growled as he was pretty much face to chest with the creature. It was a saving grace that Marco didn’t smell bad, kind of like the forest and overturned earth. Jean only grinned as muttered while pushing the boat back into the water, “What, it got the job done, didn’t it?”

When the splashing of the oars hitting the water reached Marco’s ears, he couldn’t help but let out a low warbling whine. To the humans, it sounded like bubbling and the soft chirps of a song bird. It was honestly too strange. It also just sounded too pathetic and sad. Sighing softly, Jean placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, “Relax, the boat’s safe.” 

And just like that Marco seemed to quiet down. Jean didn’t know why he was trying to comfort the other when he was about to hand him over to the higher-ups and to a crazy scientist. If Jean’s assumptions about the knowledge that Marco contained were right, then his fate would be far from pretty. 

As they got closer to the ships, the noise on-board was starting to grow louder as the scouts on patrol spotted the approaching skiff and the fact that there was something… else, with the two familiar faces. Ropes were lowered down from the main ship and Jean worked to secure them on the top, back, and sides of the small boat. Bracing himself as they were slowly lifted from the water and up into the air until they were beside the ship.

The next few moments were a blur, the special operation squad had descended, grabbing the form of the versipellis and dragging it onto the deck despite its shouts and shrill distress calls. Both Connie and Jean unable to stop their flinch at the rough treatment and the fact that the entire population that was on the top of the ship had their blades out and pointed towards the odd creature. 

Slowly the two looked towards the three highest members of the Corps, Hange Zoe, Mike Zacharias, and Commander Erwin Smith.

“Take it down to the brig. You two, come along as well.” The blond man’s voice offered no room for protest, the teenagers quickly saluting before starting to follow the trio. Petra and the rest of the squad having already pulled Marco out of view.

As they started down the stairs towards the cells near the bottom of the ship, the two young scouts were drilled with question after question. But as to the question as to why Jean had thought to bring the versipellis back to the ship, he took a breath. It was a long shot, it might not lead to anything. But it was worth it to just try, especially with the heartbroken behavior that so many of the Corps showed.

“He didn’t react to the word ‘humans’, and he revealed that he’s been watching us for some time to know there were so many of us on the ships. He had to have heard the word ‘human’ before. Obviously, none of us would usually go around saying something like that. So-” Hange cut him off, goggles flashing in the lantern light as they turned to face the cell Marco now sat in. The scaly freckles glinting softly as he looked around his prison with obvious terror, the shackles and collar still in place.

“He’s had to have had some contact with another human. He could know where Levi is.”

And she and the Corps were willing to do anything to get him back. No matter what lines they had to cross terms of morals with another sentient creature.

"We are going to get our tight-assed shorty home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay new chapter finally added, sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Anyway if you enjoyed this chapter, please comment! Hope you guys thought it was worth the wait!
> 
> ....Poor Marco


	14. Beautiful, But Cruel

Cool eyes blinked at the admission, so one of the pack hadn’t returned. A quick glance around the cave told Levi who was missing. After all, having met most of the pack members only twice, their names still escaped him like sand through parted fingers. But a face was something that the corporal could never afford to forget. 

 

The dark haired, ‘freckled’ male versipellis was missing and honestly out of all the monstrous group of teenagers, Levi found that he would wish for the oddly kind boy to disappear the least. He had offered food to Levi that first night. After living in the underground and almost giving into starvation on a daily basis in his youth, food was one way to get on the short man’s good side. 

 

Still the rest of the pack looked rather… pathetic compared to their imposing image from the other night. Pacing or sitting with a sense of foreboding in their auras. Eren had also taken to wearing a deep frown and anxiously chewed on his lower lip as he came to stand by him. 

 

As soon as the brunet had approached them, Armin had moved to sit by the fire. He stared listlessly at the flames as the only blond female of the pack sat by his side. One of Annie’s knees pressed against his own. She had one arm looped around his neck that she used to keep him pressed tight against her chest. Her nose in the crook of Armin’s neck. It was an interesting picture seeing as the blond boy was much taller than his counterpart. 

 

Then again, Levi’s own short stature was a scourge and so he found no amusement in it. After all, this was probably what it looked like when he stood by Erwin’s or Hange’s side. Though he couldn’t imagine himself ever getting cuddly with his commander, maybe Hange... If they were both very, very drunk. 

 

Eren knew the reason Annie was doing this, by taking in the weakest member of the pack’s scent, it was helping to keep her grounded and calm. Marco was by no means weak, so what had happened? Eren growled softly to himself in frustration, getting a glance from Levi as a result. None of them had the answers and knew they wouldn’t be able to obtain them anytime soon. 

 

Levi let out a long slow breath, it honestly felt like he was taking the bait for something as he finally asked, arms crossing over his chest as he cocked a brow, “So, why aren’t any of you out looking for him? Can’t you sniff him out or some shit like that?” A low growl rumbled out of some members’ chests in answer before quieting when it was obvious that the foreign being didn’t know what waited outside the cave once the sun fell. 

 

“You really know nothing about this place, do you?” Bertolt finally muttered as he took a few steps closer to the human. He kept his body turned slightly like he was ready to bolt if an attack came at him. Honestly Levi couldn’t understand how this skittish bean pole could be one of the leaders of the pack. 

 

On the other hand, it seemed like Bertolt was a good balance to Reiner’s brashness. It paid to be cautious when you were in charge of so many lives. For that reason, Levi could find himself respecting the dark haired versipellis. They both knew what it was like to carry that kind of weight on their shoulders. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Levi continued ignoring Eren’s warning look as he answered, “Obviously not, so do I get an answer? A short lesson if you will, or are you going to remain cryptic about this whole damn thing?” 

 

Eren’s eyes suddenly widen as he got an idea. Maybe if he could show Levi something so beautiful, so incredible, it might melt the ice that seemed to encase his mate. Still he had to ask permission first, his duel colored eyes meeting an almost matching set as he asked his alpha, “Can I take him to see it? I promise we’ll be careful.” 

 

Bertolt knew the actual meaning behind those words were ‘I promise I won’t let the human do anything bad’. Eren was asking if he could take Levi outside and after just being brought into the pack, he was far from trusted in everyone’s eyes. Even Eren’s own, despite what he might say or do. Still in his current state it was obvious that Levi couldn’t get very far. Even if he was in good condition it seemed humans were much slower and were without the ability to transform. They were at a complete disadvantage against the versipellis. 

At least it was so without some kind of tool, as the battle with Armin proved.

 

“I don’t know, it’s already so late,” Bertolt murmured shifting from foot to foot, the tall alpha weighed his options, glancing between the two new mates. So, focused he nearly jumped out of his skin when a heavy, but familiar hand landed across his shoulder, Reiner’s voice in his left ear. “Let ’em go, it might make him start watching his mouth if he knows what’s out there.” 

 

Keeping his arm around his fellow alpha, the blond turned to regard the pair, “You know the rules, you stay at the top entrance, don’t go down even the slightest bit. Block the entrance as soon as you leave and when you come back. You have the length of a torch, any longer and I’ll come looking for ya and you wouldn’t want that, right?” Those mismatched eyes were squinted with his grin, seeming perfectly jovial despite the threat which made Eren visibly flinch beside Levi. 

 

Yeah if that was the reaction that Eren gave, Levi didn’t want that musclebound behemoth to come after them either. 

 

Nodding rapidly, Eren laced his fingers with the human’s pulling him away from the warmth of the fire and the eyes of the pack. However, one glance behind him confirmed Levi’s suspicion that the heat on his back was from the so called ‘sister’ of Eren’s glare as she stood next to where Armin and Annie sat. It wasn’t Levi’s problem that Eren wanted to spend his time with him over her, at least not yet it wasn’t.

 

“So, we’re taking a little fieldtrip?” Levi drawled as the taller male pulled him towards one of the walls of the cave, his eyebrows pinched together in confusion as it looked to be just another slab of stone like the rest of this prison. 

 

However, he was in for a surprise as a warm arm wrapped around him, pressing him close to Eren’s chest as the creature jumped upwards. Instead of meeting the top of the cave like one might presume, much like Levi did as he clenched his eyes shut preparing for impact, it never came. 

 

Instead Levi found his feet being planted on solid stone once more, a glance back and downwards showed that they were in the entrance of a tunnel far above the ground level. He hadn’t been able to spot it before because of how encased in shadow everything in this fucking cavern was. Speaking of which, Levi could still barely see the white gleam of Eren’s teeth as he grinned at him. Levi only clicked his tongue in answer as he started to slowly walk forward. Each step careful, just in case a pitfall awaited him, “Don’t get cheeky, brat.”

 

Eren’s hand wrapped around one of his own as he fell in step beside his mate with a small chuckle, Levi let himself be led, feeling how the tunnel was slowly sloping upwards. When Reiner said the upper entrance, he seemed to really have meant it. While Levi had no way to tell time in the darkness, he was certain that at least fifteen minutes had passed in their excursion. 

 

That was disturbing information, it meant that this wasn’t a good choice of route if Levi decided to make his escape attempt. ‘When,’ He internally berated himself, ‘When I make my escape from this place.’ 

 

Eren glanced back at him as if able to hear his thoughts, eyes glowing softly in the darkness, well that was another freaky trait to add to the growing list. “Levi, when we leave the cave, you need to stay by my side. The footing is dangerous and I don’t want you falling down the slope on accident.” 

 

When Eren received only a lazy nod in return he huffed. Levi had yet to take anything he had said seriously and it irritated the versipellis. He wasn’t used to reining in his emotions and it was a challenge to not lash out at Levi. Not just because he was his mate and he didn’t want to hurt him, but Eren had realized during the past few days just how breakable his mate was. While Levi’s spirit might be unyielding he was much too fragile compared to one of Eren’s own. 

 

But Eren could be just as stubborn and he laced his fingers between those of the human with a small hum. The end of the tunnel soon came into view and reluctantly Eren had to let go once more as he rolled the large stone that was blocking it to the side. Motioning Levi through, but as the other stood still Eren realized another flaw in human biology. A lack of night vision. 

 

Taking the raven by the elbow Eren edged him forward until they were both past the rock and he was quick about replacing it. There was still another three meters of tunnel left, but Levi let out a relieved sigh when they finally broke through it and into the moonlight. 

 

For a few moments, Levi just basked in the fact that he was finally blessed with the fucking gift of sight once again after the darkness he had endured. As he cast his gaze around, his breath hitched, they were high up, like top of a mountain high. The big hunk of rock that the versipellis claimed as their den towered over the forest like a sleeping giant. Every way that Levi turned he was met with more lush greenery. A few glimmering lines of silver told him where rivers were cutting their way through the undergrowth. 

 

This land, was just as beautiful in the night as it was in the day, completely free from the steam and smog that the factories produced back in Levi’s homeland. Everything here was natural and untainted by the greedy hands of men that wanted to claim more than they needed to live. Excess and waste had always been something that Levi took a personal offense to when he and his precious ones had less than what they ‘needed’, and not a sliver of what they wanted. 

 

Levi supposed he could commend the versipellis’ lifestyle because of this mindset. They made sure not to waste anything and each item in Eren’s den held a purpose. He knew from experience that the creatures would transform so they could crunch through bone and suck out the valuable and nutritious marrow that existed inside of them. 

 

As he continued to look upon the nightscape, a shiver rolled up Levi’s spine as a biting wind swept past. Fuck, it was freezing already, how bad would it get when winter came?! His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of abnormally warm arms wrapping around his chest and waist pulling him back against Eren’s body. Instead of grumbling out a protest like he normally would, Levi found himself leaning into the heat that his mate provided. The kid was his personal furnace and the brunet’s happy rumbles vibrated into Levi calmingly. So soon, the frigid temperature was forgotten as the goosebumps retreated from Levi’s pale flesh. 

 

At least his captor was good for something as Levi let his eyes close to bask in the freshness of the air and the quiet sounds of nature. The forest was still active despite the lack of sun. It was almost enough to lull Levi to sleep, if he wasn’t currently cuddling with a monster and standing on top of a mountain that is. 

 

But the peace was broken all too soon when it felt like the entire world had dropped into deathly silence. There was no sound, no more chirping of crickets, no screeches of a swarm of bats, no hooting of an owl. Even the winds and rivers seemed to have taken to holding their breaths. Levi realized that Eren too, had seemed to have forced himself to stop breathing even as the thump of his heart pressed into Levi’s back to signal that he was indeed still there and very much alive. 

 

It was like everything… was hiding, but from what? 

 

Slowly Levi cast his gaze about, a bit of fear twinging inside of him as he wondered what he might see. But, there was nothing immediately apparent, no monstrous beast bearing down on both Eren and himself, about to bite them in two or feast on their entrails. The forest below seemed to be the same as before. 

 

When the breath that Levi was going to use to voice his question expanded his lungs, Eren’s grip tightened around him. A silent order to remain silent and Levi decided that it was best to follow his advice. He was the stranger to these lands, if anyone knew when to shut up when there was danger, it was probably Eren. 

 

Still the idea of something that could frighten the boisterous Eren, no terrify all the versipellis’ race if the way the rest of the pack had acted earlier was any clue, that was worrying. There had to be a reason why they didn’t dare to travel at night, even to look for one of their own. 

 

Eren’s arm shifted, lifting a hand, but keeping the other arm tight around Levi in what was probably a protective embrace. Levi’s grey blue gaze followed the tip of a tanned finger, however, what he saw wasn’t at all what he was expecting. 

 

It looked like a constantly shifting ball of fog, but it was bluer than the strake white of the familiar weather phenomenon. Also, it moved far from naturally, twisting and turning on itself like a two-headed snake that couldn’t decide which way it wanted to go. As it grew closer to the base of the mountain, Levi was able to pick out the uncountable multitudes of glints that existed inside of the shifting mass. 

 

Then a soft sound greeted the human’s ears. It was the twittering of thousands of tiny wings, and squinting his eyes Levi was finally able to see what this living mass was. Insects, at least he assumed as much, then again in this land they could be anything. It was hard to focus on just one of the tiny creatures as they were constantly shifting over one another, but eventually he could pull the details out. 

 

They were the length of Levi’s thumb and had the short, fat, fuzzy body of a moth, but the wings, each of which were twice as long as the body they were attached to were a mismatch between a dragonfly’s and a butterfly’s. There were four wings in total, the top pair, along with the eyes, looked like those of a dragonfly and the bottom mirrored those of the more beautiful insectoid. Their whole bodies glowed like a firefly’s, somehow producing their own brand of bioluminescence. 

 

Hange once told him that fireflies were one of the most fascinating creatures that she had ever studied. The glow was created when oxygen combines with calcium, adenosine triphosphate, and luciferin. Of course, the last two components were just words, they probably were listed in the dictionary somewhere. 

 

Levi hadn’t really been blessed with schooling when he was young, having to learn how to survive in the slums and scrambling for any kernel of food instead of ones that were of knowledge. The wacky scientist had gushed about how the fireflies produced a unique enzyme called luciferase. 

 

From that grueling three-hour long lecture, all Levi had walked away with was that when all four things were mixed together, bam, butt-lights. 

 

The science wasn’t very interesting, but the behavioral patterns of the creepy-crawlies were intriguing to Levi. They blinked their lights in the hope of attracting a mate. The lights only lasted a few seconds to try to prevent predators from finding them. The danger for some though, was much closer than they could ever know. Fireflies were also cannibals. 

 

Apparently, the females of one species of fireflies could mimic the signal and colors of females of other species… All so they can tempt unsuspecting male fireflies into becoming their dinner. Instead of getting to do the dirty, the amorous males would find their end at a pair of mandibles. 

 

Levi knew that these pests were much more than just a danger to themselves with the nervous growl that started to rumble out of Eren’s throat as he pulled Levi closer to himself. Levi’s ribs almost audibly creaked in protest as they watched the swarm move lethargically closer. 

 

Eren really didn’t like being so exposed with the tiny monsters, being upwind on the mountain there shouldn’t be any risk of them being discovered. But fuck, he could feel his tail metaphorically tucked as his instincts demanded he flee. At least he didn’t have a physical tail at the moment, or he would feel humiliated by showing fear in front of Levi. Even if it was perfectly justified. 

 

Just one of those creatures could lead to disaster. It almost physically pained Eren to look away from the obvious threat to make sure that the rock was in place and there was no chance that the bugs could get in. His heart eased just slightly when he confirmed all was right with it. 

 

Still the wait was agony, he wished that they would pick their target and get it over with. The entire forest seemed to share his feelings as everything remained unnaturally silent except for the swarm’s procession. Just like it did every night. Usually neither Eren, nor the rest of his kind had to worry about them, locked up safe in their dens before night fell. But now, he could only hope that Marco wouldn’t be on the list of the fallen come morning. 

 

Thankfully, Eren didn’t have to wait long as the linting blue mass suddenly converged on a single large tree. While he knew he shouldn’t, Eren felt a sense of satisfaction as Levi’s breath caught audibly and his shorter body pressed back against him as they watched the horror taking place before them. Something had gained the swarm’s attention, whether it was a falling leaf or the frightened whimper of some poor animal they’d never know. 

 

The groan that came from the tree almost made it sound like it was in physical pain as quickly its leaves started to whither and fall. The once sturdy branches thinning out and becoming brittle as the slightest brush from one of the tiny creatures had it snapping off. The trunk crisscrossed with scars of age and caved inwards. The terrified squawks of some group of birds joined the staccato of the tree falling apart, but just as quickly those ended and Levi caught the sight of dull feathers drifting out of the frenzied shimmers. 

 

The tree and everything that the creatures landed on, were rapidly aging to the point of decay. 

 

After only what had to be around ten seconds, there was nothing left of the tree. Only a hole in the ground and Levi didn’t doubt that the very root system was also gone from existence. The insects once more swirling away and soon they were just barely in sight. It was like the entire forest had heaved a sigh and finally relaxed as the natural sounds of the night returned. 

 

“What the fuck was that?!”

 

Eren jumped at the sudden question, jostling his mate, before murmuring out a short apology into short raven locks when Levi was almost knocked off his feet as a result. The smell of Levi was making the tension slowly ease out of Eren’s shoulders as he loosened his hold just slightly, internally cheering when Levi made no effort to squirm away, “Those were the Alis Mortis, they’re, I guess I would call them the top predator because nothing can kill them. Or at least nothing we’re aware of.”

 

“So, a bunch of tiny bugs are the top dogs? I guess numbers really do make the difference.” Levi mused, feeling Eren resting his chin on the top of his skull with a huff, “You’ve seen what they can do, they’re not something that you can really fight.” 

 

Levi couldn’t argue when he had seen the results himself. He knew that the Survey Corps vastly outnumbered the members of the pack. Could the versipellis also be overcome by their sheer mass? Humans also had metal which was a concept that the primitive creatures hadn’t experienced previously. How would they react to guns, or cannons for that matter? Both large and small pellets of lead made for the very purpose of drilling through flesh, to kill whatever they struck. 

 

The image of Eren falling back, a hole blasted in his chest rolled through Levi’s mind and he felt sick. Which… shocked him knew he realized he didn’t want the brat to die. Sure, they met and were stuck together in far from favorable circumstances, Levi’s opinion. Eren had also attacked Levi more than once in their time together as well, to assert his dominance over of the surly human. 

 

Most of those times, Levi couldn’t say that he was free from fault either. He had provoked the beast and Eren had acted the way that his nature demanded. It was Levi who didn’t understand the rules and he hadn’t exactly been making an effort. After each incident, Eren always tried to make things right, worrying over the wounds that he inflicted on Levi. 

 

Levi wasn’t exactly keen on changing his ways, but they needed to find some kind of balance if this was going to be a tolerable arrangement. He needed to get back to the Corps, what he did after he made it back…

 

Thin brows pinched together as Levi decided it would be best to think about that later, Eren having taken one of his hands to lead him back towards the entrance of the tunnel. As the versipellis moved the stone Levi found his gaze aimed back out into the forest, barely able to see the glints that were the Alis Mortis. While they were creepy and scary as shit, Levi had to admit that they were beautiful to behold. 

 

This seemed to be becoming an ironic theme for the entire land as he glanced back to see Eren’s shinning mismatched gaze focused on him, the brat’s head tilted in away akin to a dog’s in curiosity as he watched Levi.

 

“What are you staring at?” Levi halfheartedly reprimanded as he moved to stand by the other’s side.

 

“Umm you?” Came the confused answer in response. 

 

Yeah, subtly was not Eren’s strong suit at all, but it was kind of funny, maybe even charming how he could be so blunt because he didn’t understand human social cues. Rolling his eyes, Levi squeezed past the boulder to returned to the darkness inside the tunnel. As Eren slipped a hand around one of his own, Levi found that this time the atmosphere seemed far less suffocating. 

 

As they began their trek down towards the main cavern, Eren dared to think that the silence was comfortable. It gave him the chance to puzzle over the change he had witnessed in his mate while on the mountain top. Before the edges of Levi’s aura had been fuzzy, the color indistinguishable because of the rejection that Levi had towards him. But now, the lines seemed to have become a little clearer and the color of his mate’s soul had revealed itself to be the same color as the human’s eyes. A bluish grey that spoke of an unbending will and coolness of head. 

 

Of course, it would match Levi’s personality, which was comforting for Eren to know that his mate had been showing his true self to him since the beginning. 

 

“Oi, brat!” 

 

Eren was jerked out of his thoughts by Levi’s call, blinking as he turned to look towards him in question before realizing that the human couldn’t see the action. “Yes?”

 

“When we get back, I want you to tell me more about you.” Levi’s tone didn’t seem different than his usual bored and slightly annoyed tone, but Eren thought that, just maybe, it was a little gentler. 

 

“You mean about versipellis?” That would make sense seeing as Levi was wading through the customs of his new pack completely blind. 

 

“That too, but also about you. I mean if I have to see your ass every day I should probably know a bit more about you.” While the words didn’t exactly scream affection, Eren felt his heart soar as he stared at Levi. He was almost afraid to speak, which could make Levi retract his statement. 

 

However, at the lack of answer, Levi gave an aggravated sigh before blinking as light started to creep into the tunnel as they neared the central cavern, “You know most of my life story, you going to give me yours or not?” 

 

“Yes! Of course!” 

 

The proclamation echoed in the small space and made both males wince. The brat was getting much too excited in Levi’s eyes. Also, a grin with that many sharp teeth and a bluish green blush shouldn’t have been adorable, but somehow Levi found that it was as Eren’s visibly kicked up his feet in glee down the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry for the almost two year gap in the updates, it's been pretty hectic for me, having graduated college, moved to Japan, started my work here, and other events in my life.
> 
> I finally have my motivation back and I sincerely hope you have all enjoyed this story so far. 
> 
> As always, comments are always welcome. I hope to hear your thoughts!


	15. Know Me

When Eren and Levi reentered the main cavern, they noticed that some of the other members had retreated from sight. Presumably they returned to their own dens to rest since there was little else that they could do in the meantime. While the Alis Mortis had finished feeding for the night, it was better to be safe than sorry in Eren’s opinion. Reiner had started to walk towards them the moment that their feet had touched the ground after leaping down from the entrance of the other tunnel.

“You blocked the entrance?”

“Of course, I’m not going to forget something like that!” Eren grumbled back, the raised brow that the broad blond gave made Levi suspect that Eren often had important things escape from his memory. It would make sense, Eren’s personality seemed to be ruled by his impulsive nature.

 That trait was what landed Levi in his current situation. After all, if Eren had thought more about the consequences and the fact that Levi more than likely couldn’t produce offspring, the human probably would have ended up being dessert instead of his mate.

Levi really didn’t think worrying about the ‘ _what-if_ ’s was good for his health and instead glancing about the cavern again. It’s near empty state was concerning, despite only having just met the pack, Levi knew there was something wrong with the fact that they weren’t together and the night was still young. It seemed that Marco’s disappearance had traumatized the pack’s mental state than he imagined.

Reiner and Eren seemed to have finished their mumbled conversation, Levi had no idea what they had been speaking about as most of it had been in that strange mixture of growls and chirps. The blond alpha was still wary of Levi it seemed, but still gave the human a small nod of acknowledgement before he turned on his heel and headed back to the fire.

They could keep their little secrets if they wanted. Levi was certain that Eren would end up blabbing about what they were discussing eventually.

Eren sighed as he watched his leader leave before jumping as he felt a hand slipping into his own. Whipping his head to the side he was shocked to see that Levi had instigated the contact, the human giving a small gesture with his head back towards their den. ‘ _Their_ ’, the word made Eren’s heart thump harder in his chest. While Levi’s expression was as cold as ever, the fact that Eren could pick out the other’s shimmering aura said that he was starting to accept Eren. Even if it was only his heart and not his mind, it gave him a little hope that he could thaw this seeming embodiment of winter. Skin pale and crisscrossed with so many thin white scars that it reminded Eren of fresh snow. With biting tongue instead of teeth, Levi was so different from Eren.

Eren understood that opposites attracted one another, predator and prey were on separate sides, but they needed each other to survive. Too many prey and they would end up starving with too many mouths of feed than nature could provide for. The predators needed prey to eat and have the strength to produce offspring. However, if a predator took more than they needed it would only end in empty aching bellies later.

It was a fickle balance that seemed hypocritical at times, but it was the nature of beasts.

Eren let himself be led by Levi back to the den, moving the boulder with ease to let his mate slip in first before following in and ‘closing’ the entryway behind him. Busying himself, Eren stacked more wood on the fire to heat the small space and fretted over Levi. He made the raven sit by the fire as Eren gathered a few bowls of water and food. Noticing the small shiver that Levi gave as he cupped his hands closer to the flames made Eren hurry to drape a huge, furry pelt over his shoulders.

Heeding Levi’s request for a long sharp stick after looking over the contents of the bowls Eren was unsure of what he would do with it. Not like it could hurt Eren. The stick would be as useful against a vesipellis as a twig against a pissed off bear.

Quickly sneaking under the pelt though he was not cold, Eren sat next to Levi pressing himself against the human’s side despite the annoyed glare he got.

The brat’s body was like a furnace so Levi couldn’t make himself be too upset of their close quarters. Instead he focused on his task of eradicating his vegetarian diet.  

Spearing a piece of meat Levi didn’t spar a thought about what odd creature it might have come from. He was hungry and at the moment that was all that mattered as he held the stick out towards the flames, Eren making an alarmed chirp in the back of his throat as his hand started to reach out towards the food that he thought the human was ruining.

Eren’s attempts were met only with a smack to his hand from Levi as he reminded him that he couldn’t eat raw meat. His nervous warbles didn’t stop however, mismatched eyes not leaving the piece of meat that was starting to change color and emit a hissing sound. He was so very confused by the fact that the piece of flesh was starting to drip like it was bleeding once more and the fact that it was making noise…. Was far too disturbing for Eren. It was like the meat was alive and it had seemed to have even changed its scent. Only Eren’s kind could transform, but this was obviously different.

When Levi finally pulled the meat out of the flames Eren felt like his world had been flipped on its head as he watched the human carefully inspect it. Pulling at the piece until a bit came off to show the slightly pink inside. Eren almost felt faint when Levi took a bite out of it and gave a hum of approval.

The meat was bland in flavor because of the lack of seasoning, but it was satisfying enough. Though Levi couldn’t help his snort of amusement as he glanced at the almost white shade to Eren’s skin and an expression that seemed to scream that Levi had committed some treasonous crime against the laws of nature or something along those lines. “This is how my kind always eats meat. You might want to close that mouth of yours before something crawls into it.”

“But you-… What?” Eren couldn’t get his thoughts in order as he finally threw his hands up into the air with a groan of disbelief. The smell of the ‘cooked’ meat didn’t smell bad, but it was unfamiliar and it brought about an unsettling memory of what it had smelt like when a fire had broken out in the forest during a lightning storm when he was young. Though Levi’s food smelled much nicer than the burnt remains of animals that couldn’t escape the flames long ago.

It was still weird though.

Levi only met the other’s drama with a roll of his eyes as he continued to eat, he wished that he had silverware, but he’d make do. Eren finally seemed to calm down after a bit and joined Levi in eating, though sticking his nose up at the cooked meat with a slight sneer. It was too wrong in the predator’s mind, perhaps to the versipellis it was like Levi was disrespecting the body and sacrifice of the animal it came from. Honestly Levi didn’t have the energy to deal with all of Eren’s sensitivities in one day.

While it was disturbing to watch the brunet’s sharp teeth easily slicing through thick chunks of meat from the corner of his eyes, Levi found that eating with Eren wasn’t unpleasant. Eren was still fussing about making sure that Levi got his fill, offering tidbits from the many bowls he had brought over.

The meals on the ships weren’t small by any means, but they definitely lacked variety as growing produce was very difficult with having to use fresh water sparingly and the salt air was disagreeable with many of the typically inland crops. Fresh meat was much easier to obtain, fish was easy to come by and there were a few live animals that the ships kept.

Erwin had been planning to start a colony from the beginning, Levi knew this in the back of his mind. That was why the blond was so strict on keeping the livestock and horses off the menu despite the complaints from many soldiers, Levi himself included.

If Levi ever saw another fish, it would be too soon.

In the bowls before him were different fruits, vegetables, and nuts. The nuts Levi was warier about, unsure of how hard they would be since it seemed like Eren could chomp through pebbles. By the time they were finished, Levi felt the fullest he had ever been in his life. It felt like Eren was trying to fatten him up. Three days on a sparse diet and recovering from extensive injuries, Levi needed it.

Eren gave a yawn, clearly, he was feeling the effects of his own ravenous appetite finally being satisfied.  Maybe he wanted to test his luck after their little bonding experience on the top of the mountain or perhaps Eren’s full stomach had dulled his reasoning. Whatever the case, the versipellies risked wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and pulling the shorter male on top of him as Eren laid down.

The squawk and elbow to his gut had been worth it to Eren as after the few panicked squirms from Levi, his mate didn’t try to escape his embrace.

With a low huff as he readjusted himself on his new perch. Laying down on his front on top of Eren’s chest, covered in heavy warm pelts, Levi found himself relaxing. Even more so when he felt one of Eren’s hands in his head, deadly claws scratching ever so gently against his scalp.

Eren’s hand was large and his digits were diligent in their task of roaming over Levi’s head. The pads of Eren’s fingers were soft, while the prickle of the claws’ tips tickled against his skin. Starting from the base of his neck, Levi felt Eren smooth his fingers along either side of the vertical column of bones running down his neck before moving upwards. Slowly they moved along the short hairs of Levi’s undercut, feeling over the fuzz that would need to be removed soon to keep its style. Trailing fingers moved behind the back of one ear, before slowly sweeping to the other side of Levi’s head and giving that ear the same treatment.

Then the long fingers were dipping into the longer inky black strands on the top of his head. The stroking never stopped, the slow pace constant. Levi normally hated being touched, Hange often clinging to him even though she knew she’d get a boot to her face the moment that her grip loosed on him. Eren’s hands were also more than likely filthy and he knew that that both of them were eating with their hands only a few short minutes ago.

Oddly enough, Levi found himself not caring about these facts as a low happy rumble rumbled out of Eren’s chest as he watched his tan fingers disappear and reappear from the hair that was as dark as the night sky.

“I thought you were going to ask me some questions?” Eren prompted, never pausing in his work, marveling internally on how Levi had practically melted into him. Had he finally found a weak spot in his prickly mate?

“If you wanted to talk then stop trying to put me to sleep!” Levi snapped back, but didn’t lift his head from Eren’s chest, feeling both the other’s heart thumping under his cheek and the purrs vibrating up into him.

In truth, Levi would have probably kicked Eren if he had stopped his petting, which Eren seemed to somehow know as he didn’t stop despite Levi’s biting tone.

“Alright, first how old even are you, brat?”

That was a basic enough question, right? Levi was going to start small, these were things they should have asked each other long ago. Considering their circumstances however… Whenever he returned to the Corps, he was certain that Erwin’s stupid eyebrows would fall off when he told him of how exactly he got hitched. Then again, Levi could probably just leave that part out.

“I’m twenty-nine winters,” Eren answered proudly, his chest puffing up and almost making Levi slide off before Eren slung his free arm around his mate’s waist.

 Levi pinched the end of one of Eren’s pointed ears in punishment, making the other growl before dropping it into a whine. Still Levi was surprised, Eren did not look like he was approaching his thirties, it looked a decade younger than that. Eren also acted like he was younger, could it be then that these creatures aged slower, both physically and mentally? It wouldn’t be too hard to believe considering how different they already were in terms of biology. That was one more point to be tacked onto the list.

At least Levi wouldn’t be considered a cradle robber with them being relatively close in age, then again in this case it might be a ‘den robber’. Levi snorted softly at the thought getting a confused chirp from Eren in response.

“I’m around thirty or so winters,” Levi finally offered, he felt Eren shift under him, probably surprised by the information and coming up with similar conclusions to what Levi had. If Levi had to stay with Eren then he’d probably age much faster than him and who knew how long these creatures lived for. Would Eren find a new mate as soon as he kicked the bucket? Levi thought it was safe to assume as much by the way that the pack seemed so willing to off him and move on. Then again, some humans were the same in those cases.

“Or so?” Eren repeated, head cocking to the side slightly, not that Levi could see it tucked against his chest as he was.

“I lived most of my youth underground remember, there’s not really seasons down there.” Levi pointed out, it was both a blessing and curse. Blessing because the underground never really had seasons, summer could have turned the place into a stone oven, while winter would have left frozen corpses. No the temperature was always cold enough that your balls were numb in the short time it took you to change pants. Bad, because there was no way to tell time. The days and nights had bled together in an unending cycle.

Eren gave a predictable sad hum as his grip around Levi’s waist tightened slightly.

What could Levi ask Eren next, there were so many things, both deep and shallow. Levi had never had to be the one extending a relationship, romantic or otherwise. The people that he had grown close too were ones that were the right mixture of stubborn and suicidal enough to try to climb over his walls. If he was going to get along with Eren though, he needed to be the one to at least offer some effort, so Levi just started to rattle off anything that came to his mind.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Winter moon.”

“That’s not really a color, Eren.”

“Yes, it is, it’s the color of your eyes!” Eren yelped when he got another pinch to his ear, he was about to return the favor when he heard the other speak.

“Cheeky brat.” There was fondness and amusement in Levi’s tone making Eren grin as he rubs his cheek against the top of his mate’s head, perfuming the locks with more of his scent.

“Well, what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.” Levi didn’t need to look to know that Eren had pulled a disappointed face at the fact that Levi didn’t answer the question in kind. This creature probably didn’t even know what cheese was or the fact he was adding too much of it in his attempts at wooing the corporal. Even so, Levi lamented that it seemed to be working just as well as he smirked slightly against Eren’s chest. Maybe he could grow fond of the color gold in time.

“Next question.” Eren finally prompted with a huff, a pout coming to his face unconsciously.

“What’s your favorite fruit?” Yeah, Levi was definitely grasping at straws, but it meant that he was trying. Eren gave a small sound of confusion and after a quick explanation on the definition of the word from Levi he answered, “Hundred seed poppers.”

Levi sighed as the title didn’t bring to mind to any plant that he could think of when he tried to describe what a strawberry was and getting told it didn’t match what Eren was imagining. Nonetheless, Eren eagerly proclaimed that he would get one for Levi to try the next day. Eren had been true to his word so far so Levi didn’t find any reason to doubt the creature’s determination to follow through with the promise.

Strawberries were in fact Levi’s favorite fruit and Eren called them ‘seedy hearts’, it was a weird name but he supposed that he could see the reasoning for it. They were roughly shaped like what a real heart would look like, covered in seeds, and red. Simple Levi supposed.

“How long have you lived in this area?”

“My pack and I have been living here for around ten winters. Our territory is even bigger than our parents’ had been.” Eren’s tone was boasting, obviously eager to show off how strong and how good of a provider he could be to Levi.

“Yeah, that’s been bothering me, where exactly are your parents? Many of my kind that look around your age are still living or working with their parents.” If they were lucky, Levi added silently. Entering the military wasn’t really an occupation to be proud of. For many it was a last resort to provide for both themselves and for those they cared about. Or in the case of many of the youths that were part of the Corps, it was chosen to gain freedom from many things.

Eren blinked owlishly at the idea of staying by his parents’ side before grimacing, no, he loved them, but he didn’t want to live under their thumb forever. “Strange. For us, pups around the age of ten winters leave their parents’ pack and search for a new one to join if there is only one youth. But if there is a large group around the same age, like with my pack, we all leave together and form a new pack.”

So, this group had known each other since birth basically, it was no wonder then that they were so close. Levi found himself feeling a little jealous of the tightknit atmosphere that the pack had. It also explained why they were all so shaken by Marco’s disappearance.

“When will I get to meet the in-laws then? I’m sure they’d love to see what monstrosity their precious child fucked with as much as the rest of your pack had.”

A confused chirp Left Eren’s lips, but he thought that he gleamed most of the meaning that Levi was tried to get across as he answered with rigid certainty, “You’ll never meet my parents.”

“Ashamed of me?” The tone was more teasing than accusatory. Though honestly, Levi was a little offended that Eren didn’t seem to want him to meet the rest of his family. The versipellis had seemed ready to crack heads open with the other members of his pack had threatened and refused to respect Levi. He wondered then why this was different.

“No, I’d like for you to meet them, but most likely it would never be under… good conditions. Once you leave a pack, you are no longer allies, it doesn’t matter if you share the same blood.” Eren fumbled as he tried to explain. He really did think that his parents would be interested in Levi, but it wasn’t likely that the setting to do so would ever be neutral.

“There are only two ways you would meet them, either while fighting for our lives or while we’re running away.”

“Seriously? Your parents would kill you if you happened to cross paths?” That was… disturbing. Though Levi didn’t have any parents to speak of, the idea of eliminating your past caregivers seemed a tad harsh. The elite and nobles back in the capital seemed to delight in doing just that however if Levi believed even a third of the scandals whispered among high ranking soldiers and servants alike.

“It’s normal for us, we have to keep our packs a certain size or we would all starve.” Eren reasoned, though now that he thought about it. It was rather sad that he couldn’t see his bearer’s smile or to smell her sweet scent when he woke up each morning. “The only times that versipellis encounter each other is either fighting over territory, wanting to join a pack, or trying to steal a mate.”

Steal, yeah, that word was pretty fitting for how Eren had taken Levi from his own pack. It was a custom, but an absolutely shitty one in Levi’s opinion. But for a violent race to avoid inbreeding, maybe that was the only option that they saw. Levi was certain that there were similar customs in other animals and hell, in humans many people sold off their offspring for profit. Remembering Eren’s disgust and horror at the idea of Levi’s own mother working as a prostitute showed that while the stolen versipellis didn’t get a choice in the matter, they were guaranteed loyalty and, to a point, protection.

“If it’s so common why are you all in such a tizzy about Marco’s disappearance, couldn’t he have just been whisked away by some other horny shapeshifter?” It was a logical question, but feeling the way that Eren stiffened up under him made Levi realize that he had touched on a still open, aching wound.

“It’s because we can’t confirm that he was taken,” Eren whined out, his head flopping further back on the cushions. “We have to wait till tomorrow to try and search for his scent. If we smell another versipellis at the spot, then that’d be the end of it. But until we know…” He started to squirm as his anxiety of his missing pack member reared itself back to the surface. Eren probably would have begun pacing again if not for Levi’s weight on top of him.

“Oi, calm the fuck down, you’re obviously not going out there while it’s dark out.” Levi tilted his head up so he could glare at the brat. Cool grey blues clashed with the mismatched gaze of Eren in silent challenge until the versipellis gave a deep huff of defeat and stilled once more. Yeah, Levi wasn’t about to let his lifeline run out there with those weird ass insect things and get himself killed. If Eren disappeared, then Levi was also good as dead in the pack’s eyes.

Content that his living mattress wasn’t about to make a break for it, Levi closed his eyes listening to the slowing of the brat’s heart as Eren calmed back down slowly.

The warm hands returned to their petting through Levi’s hair, it seemed that the versipellis was comforted just by being able to touch him. Reassured that the raven wasn’t going to disappear or be ripped from him at any second.

 Levi let himself relax further into the warmth, it felt like he was unable to get enough of it. Dimly he was aware of a faint sweet smell that was starting to permeate the air, but he assumed that it was just from one of the hanging plants that ran amuck through the den having bloomed.

 The hands were starting to travel to new places, sliding down the sides of Levi’s jugular gently and then over his shoulders. Fingers able to dip down into the shallow grooves of Levi’s collarbones before being stopped by the fact that the two had their chests pressed together. The fingers roamed back over the human’s shoulders and followed the direction of bones, thumb pads sitting beside each other as they pushed lightly and moved towards the base of Levi’s spine.

Then they traveled slowly all the way back up to the base of his neck before traveling downwards again, the pattern was repeated a few more times before the hands separated and the fingers found the dips between each rib and then ever downwards again. The fingers kneaded and rubbed over tense muscles and flesh in a way that Levi had never experienced before and he couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his lips at the treatment.

The thumbs pressed into the dimples that sat right before a firm, pale ass. Then the hands moved to cup the globes of flesh. Levi felt too engrossed with the impromptu massage that he couldn’t find himself angry with the action. The hands and digits worked over the flesh there, too. As one set of fingers moved into the seam of his cheeks, a small sound was forced from Levi’s lips.

One that wasn’t familiar to him at all.

But it certainly got a reaction out of Eren as the versipellis gave an answering chirp and suddenly, the pair had their positions flipped. Eren crouched on top of Levi as the human felt his back pressed against the pillows and furs. The pelt hadn’t been mused by their adjusting, now sitting on Eren’s shoulders and trapping the heat inside of pair’s cocoon.

Slitted pupils were blown so wide with lust that they almost looked like they could belong to a normal person’s as they bore down on Levi. Eren tongue was then on his neck, licking, suckling, and nibbling along the column in almost a frenzy.

Each time pressure was placed on the mark that Eren had placed on him during their first coupling it felt like Levi’s insides were being ignited, but not in a bad way. Moaning softly, Levi found himself soon gasping for breath, his own much more blunt nails racking down tanned flesh.

Catching the Levi’s eyes when Eren lifted his head, finally ending his abuse to the human’s neck, he spoke, tone low and gravely.

“I want to mate you, Levi.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in this chapter, I hope that you like this new addition, trying to get over the writer's block I've had with this piece. 
> 
> Thanks so all of your support! Please comment and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or are interested, comments are welcome!
> 
> ALSO NOW WITH FANART!!!!!!! the amazing Tenebrous on AO3 drew a picture of creature/versipellis Eren on their tumblr.  
> Here's the link, it's not done yet, but it looks great so far.  
> http://tenebrousminded.tumblr.com/post/114773259992/bit-more-whole-with-some-of-the-prescribed  
> ALSO ARMIN:  
> http://tenebrousminded.tumblr.com/post/115008391407/i-forgot-the-feathers-omfg-and-i-reread


End file.
